The Soul Of Funny Love
by captainwii
Summary: a Pucca/SoulCalibur crossover. -hiatus-
1. Prologue part 1

Chapter 1

Prologue Part 1

The Greatest Nightmare

Narrator: transcending history and 2 worlds, and tale of souls and swords eternally retold.

(Camera shows Garu, Pucca, Gura, Abyo, Ching, and Ssosso doing their usual stuff just outside Garu's house: Garu using Gura as a human shield to avoid another kiss from Pucca, Pucca simply pulling Gura out of Garu's arms and kissing Garu while now carrying Gura, Abyo Ripping his shirt and practicing his kung fu, Ching looking at Abyo with hearts for eyes, Ssosso reading something. But Gura jumps out of Pucca's arms and starts walking off with a small smile.)

Gura: Big Bro, you can't hide your real feelings for Pucca much longer. I just know it.

(While Pucca and the others were busy, Gura starts walking into the bamboo forest by himself.)

Gura: ahh, it's a beautiful day, the kind of day where I'm never bored. Oh wait, That's everyday in Sooga Village. Good thing I once got Master Fate to change my past so that I've been living here all my life instead of just a few months.

(Eventually, Gura sees something falling from the sky; it quickly lands right in front of Gura like a meteorite. Gura reacts by jumping several feet back and hiding behind a nearby bush, Fortunately, the thing lands leaving only a tiny crater about as long as a beach ball in diameter. Gura sighs in relief and decides to look in the crater. He sees a strange red piece of metal. Curious, Gura decides to pick it up, But upon just touching the piece of metal, He feels a painful shock entering his body, Gura gives a blood curling cry of pain in response He then gets a brief vision of what appears to be a ominous flaming demon. The demon looks as though it was saying something but Gura couldn't make up what the demon said. Gura immediately drops the piece of metal and falls down to his knees in apparent exhaustion, causing the demon to disappear. Garu and the others heard Gura's scream and arrive to see what happened.)

Ching: Gura! Are you alright? We heard you suddenly screaming and rushed to see what happened.

(Gura says nothing and points to the red piece of metal.)

Abyo: you mean this thing?

(Abyo attempts to pick the piece of metal up. Before Gura can say anything to stop him it was too late and Abyo already picks up the piece of metal. Strangely, nothing happens.)

Gura: b-but how? When I touched it, I got a powerful shock and I saw some flaming demon trying to tell me something. When I dropped it, it vanished.

Abyo: really? It looks and feels like a normal piece of metal to me.

(Garu says something.)

Ching: you right, Garu, we should take it to Master Soo; he probably knows something about it.

(Camera cuts to the entire gang in Master Soo's palace. Master Soo is seen holding the red piece of metal and examining it.)

Master Soo: this may surprise you, but I don't know anything about it. It must be from a completely different world. Gura, you say you saw a demon after you picked that thing up?

Gura: yes.

Master Soo: I'm definitely clueless, There's not any kind of metal I know of that can do that. Whatever it is I think it should be kept somewhere safe until further notice. I say hide it in the Dojo.

(Time passes, camera cuts to only Garu and Gura seen at the streets on Sooga Village.)

Gura: I just know what happened back there, I saw that flaming demon in that vision. Garu, what do you think it means?

(Garu simply shrugs. Having no clue what it could possibly mean. Suddenly, the sky starts to turn dark orange. Gura and Garu hear some electric crackling. They around quickly and see a dark portal.)

Gura: what the heck it this?

(a strange humanoid being slowing emerges out of the portal, he looked like an evil-looking man in azure-colored armor with a disgustingly mutated arm with a 3-fingering hand. The armored man was holding a huge sword with an eye on it, that had a type of metal similar to the piece of metal Gura found.)

Armored man: I'm am known as Nightmare. This village has something that belongs to me. (holds up his sword.) a shard of my sword is here. Tell me where it is! Or your souls will be my next meal!

(The majority of the villagers start to hide or enter buldings upon noticing Nightmare and hearing what he said, with an exception of Gura and Garu.)

Gura: a shard of his sword? Could this have something to with that piece of red metal I found in the bamboo forest? (Gura realizes what he said and covers his mouth in response.)

Nghtmare: (hearing what Gura said and turns to him.) So, you found a piece of red metal. That must be the piece of my sword I'm looking for. Tell me where it is!

(Gura starts to say smething but garu stops him,elling Gura that he doesn't trust him well enough to give that kind of information.)

Nightmare: So you won't tell me? Perhaps I should give a little persuasion. (gets into fighting stance, making it clear he wants to fight.) And to make sure…Tira! Assassins!

(a apparently teenaged girl holding a wide hoop-like blade comes out of the portal, along with several strange swordsman appearing in old-fashioned Arabian clothes and clothes covering up most of their heads.)

Gura: uh-oh! Looks like we're outnumbered. Are you sure we shouldn't just tell him where the red metal thing is?

(Garu reminds Gura that Nightmare was treatening to kill the villagers should they not tell him where it is, Which must mean that Nightmare's intentions with that red metal shard must not be good. Garu then pulls out his sword.)

Gura: well, you're right, this guy's not really a nice guy to me neither and neither are those kooks with him I bet! (Gura pulls out 2 different swords; one Chinese sword that looks similar to Ching's, the other is what appears to be a basic katana similar to Tobe's.)

Nightmare: This village will regret allowing only 2 mere children take me and my comrades on.

Abyo: (suddenly arrives) who says it's only 2? And not just kids! Hiiiya! (rips his shirt and pulls out his nunchucks.) We're some of the best martial artists you'll ever see around here.

Ching: (Also suddenly arrives) besides, we're not gonna let any of you harm anyone! (pulls out her sword.)

Ssosso: (Also suddenly arrives) Evil does not prevail as long as Good has anything to say about it. (pulls out his bo staff.)

Nightmare: 5 children claiming to be skilled martial artists? Even if you're right, you're still outnumbered.

Gura: so what? We have our ways of turning the tables on you.

(Garu advices to Gura to stay back, saying this could be too dangerous.)

Gura: Garu, you're worrying too much, I can fight too you know. Remember? The 4 of you trained me.

Nightmare: Assassins! Attack!

(the aribian clothed swordsmen charge at our 5 heroes. Garu blocks one Assassin's slash with his sword and immediately slashes the Assassin in return, knocking him down. Abyo uses the chain of his nunchucks to grab another Assassin's sword, grabs both handles, and piledrives the assassin by swinging his nunchucks the opposite direction of where he was facing. Ching has demonstrated to be a superior sword wielder by effortlessly disarming one assassin and knocking him by swinging the flat side of her sword at the Assassin. Ssosso swiftly dodges sword swings and knocks out a row of Assassins by swinging his bo staff. Gura, unlike his teachers, has slight trouble fighting just one Assassin. It takes a short while of crashing blades before Gura can see an opening and stabs the Assassin's belly. The wound causes the Assassin to pass out.)

Gura: didn't mean to wound him like that, but I guess he deserved it anyway.

(slightly over a minute passes when Garu and the others finally take out all the Assassins. Nightmare simply looks at the 5 martial arts warriors slightly impressed.)

Nightmare: impressive, perhaps you were right to the foolishness of underestimating you skill. Next time I'll bring Berserkers. (looks at a certain direction.) hold up! I think I sense it….yes! it is! The shard of Soul Edge! Tira! Keep those kids at bay while I get what is rightfully mine!

Teenaged girl with blade-like hoop named Tira: Sure thing, I'll even make them regret messing with us.

Nightmare: see that you do. (runs over to the direction of the Dojo.)

Ching: oh no! he's heading straight for the Dojo! My dad's still here! (Starts to run after Nightmare, but Tira immediately blocks her path.)

Tira: awww, what's the matter? Trying to prolong what maybe your dad's inevitable death? (gives a sinister laughter.)

Ching: grrrrrr! Why you! (Ching angrily swings her sword at Tira. But Tira almost instantly blocks it with her hoop blade.)

Ssosso: some of us should try to stop Nightmare from getting that metal shard.

(Garu nods in agreement and dashes after Nightmare while Ching battles Tira. Abyo follows Garu. Gura was about to do the same but Ssosso stops him.)

Ssosso: no, Gura, Nightmare seems way too powerful for you to fight, beside, Ching may need our help.

(Gura sighs, feeling underestimated, But joins Ssosso and Ching in the fight against Tira, figuring that Ssosso might be right.)

(Camera cuts to Abyo and Garu runnig after Nightmare who's already just moments away from getting to the dojo.)

Nightmare: even if you can get to me, you won't deny me of completing Soul Edge. Once I'm restored to my full power, I will show you all the Greatest of Nightmares!

To be continued.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part 2

:

The end of the beginning.

Narrator: The Gods have granted you swords to cut your own paths.

(Camera shows Garu and Abyo still chasing Nightmare, who's running toward the dojo. Garu manages to run fast enough to get ahead of Nightmare and get in his way.)

Nightmare: Persistant little human, aren't you? You're foolish to deny me. No matter, I'll just show what happens when you underestimate the power of Soul Edge.

(Garu simply charges toward Nightmare and lands several quick slashes at Nightmare, however, they only cause Nightmare to get pushed back as if someone shoved him.)

Nightmare: Pretty good, but NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

(Nightmare hits Garu with a vertical slice with Soul Edge, Causing Garu to be sent flying several feet away. Abyo becomes next to attack by delivering several blows at Nightmare with his nunchucks. But the attacks show little effect on Nightmare.)

Nightmare: impressive, the 2 of you are more skilled than I give you credit for. However, you still WON'T DENY ME!!

(Nightmare lets go of Soul Edge with his mutated arm and backhands Abyo which causes Abyo to be knocked be afew feet and rendered unconscious. Camera briefly cuts to Pucca, who happens to be just afew yards away from the fight. She simply looks at Garu swooningly, who's charging for Nightmare. Camera cuts to Garu and Nightmare. Garu jumps high and attempts to attack Nightmare from below. But Nightmare quickly grabs Garu by the head with his mutated arm and slams Garu into the ground, which knocks him out. Pucca dashes toward Nightmare angerly in response to what she saw. Nightmare quickly notices and smacks Pucca with the flat side of Soul Edge, knocking her out as well. )

Nightmare: you all try to succeed in stopping me, yet you only succeeded in annoying me and wasting my time. I can't have you denying me like this, so I'll bring a good friend of mine to keep you busy. (whistles)

(Camera cuts back to the middle of Sooga Village where Ching is seen battling Tira in a furious matter. With Gura and Ssosso standing by to be of assistance when necessary. But suddenly, 3 strange people arrive. One appears to be a really huge blue-skinned man with pupilless eyes, wearing nothing but a black pair of pants and a horned helmet and is holding a rather large axe (Astaroth). Another appears to be a red humanoid lizard wearing some armor and hold a one-hand axe and a small shield (Lizardman). The last one appears to be a normal human woman wearing a short white and blue dress and brown stockings and holding a set of weapons identical to Lizardman's, only she's holding a sword instead of an axe (Sophitia). )

Astaroth: Sophitia! Lizardman! You help Tira, she seems outnumbered. I'll go and see what I can do for Nightmare.

Lizardman: got it!

Sophitia: ….

(Astaroth heads the same direction Nightmare was heading earlier. Sophitia and Lizardman charge toward Gura and Ssosso.)

Ssosso: This isn't good…

Gura: You kidding? I bet we can take those 2. That's one of the things I've been training for. (Charges toward Sophitia and Lizardman.)

Ssosso: Gura! Wait!

(Gura doesn't listen to what Ssosso says and delivers his first strike at Sophitia. But she blocks the attack with her shield and counters by swiftly slashing Gura, knocking him back several feet.)

Gura: Jeez, she's tough.

Ssosso: That only happened because you were being reckless, be more careful from here on.

Gura: aw..

(Camera cuts to Tira and Ching who are still fighting.)

Tira: oh, boo hoo! why the angry look? Is your daddy gonna die? don't worry, you'll share his fate when I'm done with you.

Ching: grrrrr! Stop taunting me like that!

(Ching pulls out 2 swords and slashes at Tira furiously. but Tira effortlessly blocks all her attacks by looping her blade ring around her arms and body and occasionally her neck.)

Tira: You're father's gonna die, you're gonna die, I do wonder how many people are gonna be dead around here today….

(Camera cuts back to Garu, Abyo, and Pucca, who are still stunned by Nightmare's attacks, And Nightmare, who starts continuing his way to the dojo. the trio short recover and attempt to go after Nightmare again, but suddenly, Astaroth get in their way.)

Nightmare: Astaroth, perfect timing, keep those feeble humans at bay for me while I get that Soul Edge shard.

Astaroth: you got it! they'll never get pass me!

Abyo: I don't know who you think you are, but you're going down!

(Abyo attacks first by whacking Astaroth like crazy with his nunchucks. But Astaroth fights back by smacking Abyo with the blunt side of his axe, knocking him out.)

Astaroth: you remind me of a pretentious little bug who kept annoying me a lot. He puts up a good fight, and holds the same kind of weapon you do. Enough talk! Mash!

(Astaroth unleashes a powerful vertical swing with his axe at Garu, But Garu easily dodges it and in return slashes Astaroth several times, managing to knock him down, Pointing out that apparently Astaroth's not as strong as Nightmare.)

Astaroth: humph! Let me hear you scream!

(Astaroth gets back on his feet and slashs Garu, knocking him down to the ground and giving Garu a long cut across his chest. And as he wanted to happen, Garu screamed in pain though only slightly.)

Astaroth: yes! Ah hahahaha!

(Pucca in response becomes next to attack, Pucca manages to give Astaroth a powerful punch in the chest, Which easily causes him to get knocked back several feet away. But Astaroth quickly recovers.)

Astaroth: don't think you'll succeed, The power of Soul Edge will be at the peak of power once Nightmare gets that shard. And I'm gonna make sure that happens. In fact, I think you're now too late to stop him.

(Garu, Abyo, and Pucca gasp in response. Camera cuts to Nightmare already at the Dojo. Nightmare breaks the door open and get inside. Nightmate enters the main training hall.)

Nightmare: yes…. I can feel it, the next Soul Edge shard is here, but where?

(suddenly, Chang arrives holding a Chinese sword. clearly ready to fight Nightmare.)

Chang: I already saw what you did outside.

Nightmare: so you're head of this dojo? I see, If you really intend to oppose me, than this should be interesting. But none the less, you should just tell me where the shard of my sword is if you value you life, or just as badly, your soul!

Chang: To be honest, I'm not as strong as my former students you fought earlier. But I'll buy them some time to come over to stop you.

Nightmare: so they're already masters?

Chang: yeah, I simply help them with any practice they need now. They even have a student of their own.

Nightmare: you just told me that you're weaker than those runts from earlier. Now I know what the outcome of this battle will be. Tell me where the shard is, and I'll spare your life.

Chang: never!

(Chang charges at Nightmare. Chang attempts to slash Nightmare, but Nightmare parries the attack, leg sweeps Chang, causing him to fall off his feet. Nightmare then attempts to kill Chang by giving him a downward stab. But Chang just barely manages to roll to a side to avoid getting stabbed, causing Nightmare to only leave a hole in the floor, however, for some reason, some sort of visible energy starts enter Nightmare's Soul Edge. The energy seems to be coming from the hole Nightmare made.)

Chang: oh no! he found it!

Nightmare: so that's where it was! Under the floor of the dojo. And I found it! I can feel power coming back to Soul Edge, the shard's already back onto the sword.

(Nightmare starts to exit the dojo, but quickly turns to Chang's direction.)

Nightmare: be grateful I didn't kill you. But I'm in a hurry at the moment.

(Nightmare turns away from Chang and begins to exit the dojo. Chang desperately makes a last ditch effort to stop him by charging at him head on. But Nightmare quickly elbows Chang in the stomach with his mutated arm, grabs Chang by the collar of his shirt, and throws him to a side.)

Nightmare: you're pathetic! Go away!

(Camera cuts to Astaroth, who turns his head to the direction of the dojo and smiles.)

Astaroth: ha! Just as I thought, Time to go.

(Astaroth dashes back to the direction of the village.)

Abyo: you're not getting away that easily!

(Abyo dashes toward Astaroth and unleashes a powerful airborne kick at his upper back, causing him to back knocked down his feet.)

Astaroth: you annoying little worm!

(Astaroth quickly gets back on his feet and slashes Abyo with his axe, Knocking Abyo out. Nightmare quickly arrives.)

Astaroth: So Soul Edge is complete? Good, we can deal with those little rats quickly.

Nightmare: It's not complete! The last shard must be back in our world. We must get back into the portal quickly.

Astaroth: It's not complete? We can't finish our goals like that. You're right, we should get the others and get outta here!

(Astaroth dashes back to the direction of the village. Nightmare attempts to do the same but Garu and Pucca get in his way.)

Nightmare: do not worry about me, Astaroth! Just go, I'll be with you in a moment.

Astaroth: alright!

(Astaroth continues heading torward the village. Nightmare gets into fighting stance.)

Nightmare: you 2 would be wise not to underestimate the power of Soul Edge even when it's not complete. It's the most powerful of all weapons!

(Pucca dashes at Nightmare and throws a punch at him, but Nightmare effortlessly blocks the attack by using the flat side of Soul Edge as a shield. Nightmare then stabs Pucca, knocking her back several feet and causing her to pass out. Garu attempts to slash Nightmare but as if with lightning speed, Nightmare was able to slash Garu first and Garu ends up knocked out like Pucca.)

Nightmare: I don't usually spare lives but I'm in too much a hurry to fight for real. Just stay down if you value your lives.

(Nightmare runs to the direction of the village. Camera cuts toTira and Ching still fighting. Ching was just slashing wildly thanks to Tira's constant taunts about Nightmare killing everyone.)

Tira: my, my, my, you should really stop losing your head like that. Oh yeah, I forgot, you can't, 'cuz you, your daddy, and everyone in this pitiful village are all going to die. (sticks her tongue out.) LOSER!

(Ching suddenly starts tiring out, Due to slashing constantly and furiously at Tira with no success. Tira immediately sees this as an opening and quickly kicks Ching in the stomach, causing her to pass out. Gura and Ssosso quickly notice this in shock. While they were battling Sophitia and Lizardman.)

Gura: Ching!

Tira: relax, you'll share her fate. You oughta just give up and surrender yourselves.

Gura: how can she be so cruel?

Ssosso: there's evil within her, I can feel it. We should help Ching.

Gura: yeah, but the sword-and-shield duo here are in our way.

Ssosso: than if we have no choice, we should try to fight our way pass them.

Lizardman: foolish little imps! Do you really think you can beat us?

Gura: only one way to find out.

(Gura dashes at Sophitia. He tries to swing his swords at her but Sophitia with great athletics manages to jump over Gura and quickly knocks him out by smacking Gura's head with her shield.)

Sophitia: forgive me….

Ssosso: oh no, Gura!

(Ssosso tries to get to Gura, Lizardman tries to slash Ssosso in the process but Ssosso quickly dodges and swings his staff at Lizardman's head. Lizard lets out a brief cry of pain but quickly recovers and manages to knock out Ssosso by swinging his tail at him with mighty force and great speed. Nightmare and Astaroth shortly arrive.)

Nightmare: I got the shard! Let's get back into the portal to our world quickly! And get the last shard.

(Nightmare's goons enter the portal. Nightmare turns to the people or Sooga Village briefly.)

Nightmare: your warriors have failed to defeat me and my allies. And my world is now linked to your's. So once my sword is fully restored, expect me to come back to show you what you'll see as the greatest nightmare come true!

(Nightmare walks into the portal. Most of the people of Sooga can be seen panicking like crazy, afraid of what might happen should Nightmare return while the rest try what they can to calm down everyone. Gura, Ssosso, and Ching regain consciousness after Garu and Abyo arrive.)

Abyo: man! Who were those guys? I've never seen fighters like those before.

Gura: yeah, and one of them said that as soon as he got the last piece of his sword that he'll return to Sooga to 'show us the greatest of nightmares come true'.

Ching: we gotta stop him! Who knows what he'll do to the village if he gets back.

(Garu agrees with Ching and suggests that they all go through the portal and split up and see what they can do from here.)

Gura: great idea, Garu! Count me in!

(Ssosso walks over to Gura, places his hand one of Gura's shoulders and turns his head to Garu.)

Ssosso: I'll stay in Sooga and watch over your little brother for you, Garu, I promise I'll keep him safe.

(Garu nods at Ssosso. Gura looks at Ssosso and Garu with shock and disbelief.)

Gura: what??

(Ching turns Gura to her direction, crouches down to his eye level, and puts both her hands on his shoulders.)

Ching: Gura, we understand you want to go with us, but you're not ready for this sort of thing yet.

Gura: But I am!

Abyo: no, no, Gura, not yet, that's one of the reasons we've been training you. So that one day you will be ready to go on those kind of adventures, if you want to, of course.

(Garu tells Gura that their must be a lot of fighters in this world who are just as strong, if not, even stronger then those goons who attacked Sooga earlier, making the world far too dangerous for Gura to go on any quests in. Garu tells Gura for his own safety to stay in the village.)

Gura: but, but….GAH!

(Gura dashes off, frustrated. Ssosso calmly follows Gura at the direction he's going.)

Abyo: hey, where's Pucca? She was with us just a while ago.

(Garu shrugs and the 3 of them all go to their specific homes to gather their stuff.)

(Camera cuts to inside the Goh-Rong. Where Pucca can be seen talking with the Goh-Rong chefs.)

Uncle Dumpling: So that Azure Knight calling himself Nightmare, you tried to help Garu fight him but he was too powerful?

(Pucca nods)

Linguini: And he came to this village to get that red metal shard which turns out to be a piece of his sword and once he got it, he seemd to become even stronger. Are we getting warm?

(Pucca nods.)

Ho: And you're hoping to help Garu and the others find that last shard before Nightmare does. Are we right?

(Pucca nods)

Uncle Dumpling: alright, Pucca, you can go. But be careful, who knows what other dangers are as bad as Nightmare.

(Pucca smiles, quickly dashes to her room to pack up any necessary supplies, and dashes out of the Goh-Rong. Camera cuts to Nightmare and his goons, who apparently are in some wide hill top, apparently talking about where the last shard is. They suddenly see Tobe walking over to them.)

Astaroth: Who the heck are you? You'd have been smart not to bother us, Nightmare, should I dispose of him?

Tobe: wait! I'm on your side, like the fighters that opposed you earlier, I am from Sooga. But I not like them. I in fact want vengeance on one of them. I have reason to believe that even now, those warriors have entered this world in search of this last shard you're talking about and I think I can be of assistance should you allow me to join your team, interested?

Nightmare: hmmm, I believe the only reason we kicked their butts is because o their underestimation of Soul Edge's power and that my allies' skills were not what they anticipated. So yes, how can you help?

Tobe: excellent! I'll tell you…

(Tobe, Nightmare, and all his goons except for Sophitia give a sinister chuckle.)

(To be continued.)


	3. Pucca's Arc Chapter 1

Pucca's Arc Chapter 1

Narrator: Her abilities are only surpassed by the power of her soul and heart.

(Camera cuts to Pucca coming into the portal Nightmare projected earlier and finding herself in some sort of forest, Pucca shows to be rather confused to see no trance of Nightmare or any of his friends around here. She figures however, that the portal must take whoever enters it to a random part of this world. She turns around to see that portal was gone. Pucca shrugs and goes forth to start her journey. After a while's worth of walking, she sees a Chinese girl around her 20's dashing pass her (Xianghua). Pucca quickly sees an incredibly large and heavily armored man with giant axe (Berserker) charging the girl's direction, appearently following her. Pucca decides to follow them quietly. The girl lead the Berserker and unintentionally Pucca out of the forest and into a wide open field. Xianghua pulls out a jian and got into a fighting stance Pucca notices to be slightly similar to Ching's.)

Xianghua: Just kidding! Did you really think I was scared if you?

(The Berserker says nothing and attempts to attack Xianghua by swinging his axe at her. But The Berserker was moving really slow, which Xianghua takes advantage of by quickly slashing him while he's leaving himself open. Xianghua later notices Pucca.)

Xianghua: hey! I'm not kidding when I say this, kiddo. Get outta here! This isn't a place for little kids!

Pucca: (in a rather annoyed tone) hmmm!

(The berserker suddenly starts swinging his axe a lot faster than usual. This catches Xianghua off-guard as he swings the flat side of his axe at her. The attack knocks Xianghua off her feet and stuns her. The Berserker attempts to finish the job by unleashing a vertical slash at Xianghua with his axe, but Pucca cuts him short by quickly dashing toward him and knocking him down with a powerful airborne kick. Xianghua gets back up and looks at Pucca with great awe.)

Xianghua: whoa! How'd you do that? (sees the Berserker get back up.) uh oh! No time to dwell on it now!

(Xianghua get into fighting stance to prepare continuing her fight. But Pucca quickly dashes over and punches the Berserker, sending him flying Team Rocket style.)

Xianghua: whoa….. I guess we won't be seeing him again any time soon. (turns to Pucca) who are you anyway?

(Pucca tells Xianghua her name and decided to tell Xaignhua about Nightmare and how he attacked her village to get a shard of his sword.)

Xianghua: Pucca? Well, I'm Xianghua. what? Nightmare attacked your village? And he got a shard of Soul Edge from here? Oh crud! Soul Edge is almost complete! I don't have much time!

(Pucca asks what's going on.)

Xianghua: You should know, Soul Edge is not a weapon of great power like some were lead to believe, It's actually a demon of great evil. It must be destroyed!

(Pucca realizes that if what Xianghua's telling her is true, that her friends might be in serious trouble.)

Xianghua: You're pretty strong, I've got an idea! Maybe you can help me find the last shard of Soul Edge before Nightmare does. If he completes Soul Edge, The world will be consumed by darkness. We can't let that happen.

(Pucca decides to accept Xianghua's offer. Pucca didn't know weather or not she could trust her, but figured it was better than just wandering around aimlessly, The duo set off to start their quest.)


	4. Garu's Arc Chapter 1

Garu's Arc Chapter 1

Narrator: In his journey, he will sacrifice the chance to obtain his greatest desire for something even more precious to him.

(Camera shows Garu coming out of a portal from his world to the world he's now in. Garu turns back to the direction of where the portal was to realize it disappeared. Garu briefly wonders how he's gonna get home and decides to worry about it after his journey has ended. Garu turns around again to see a small village. Garu enters the village. He looks around to see the people here are apparently European. Garu enters a small tavern he sees during his walk through the village. Garu walks over to the barkeep.)

Barkeep: ahh, yet another traveler quite a young one at that, let me guess, you're lookin' for info on Soul Edge?

(Garu gives a slightly surprised expression. The barkeep gives a small smile.)

Barkeep: ha! I knew it! Don't be so surprised, I see alotta travelers around here looking for Soul Edge. They tell me it's a sword of unbelievable power. Whoever possesses the sword would have the power to do almost anything. One traveler once even said one could use it to bring great honor.

(Camera zooms in on Garu's face with his eyes widening and the word 'honor' echoing in the background. Camera quickly cuts to a young man entering the tavern. The young man appears to be wearing a red vest, red pants, long black boots, and holding a red staff (Kilik).)

Kilik: These travelers are then fools, I know truly what Soul Edge is, I've seen it before. It's not a weapon of great power but a soul-eating demon. It must be destroyed at all cost.

Barkeep: uhh.. I'll just let you deal with this (quickly leaves.)

(Garu turns to Kilik and tells him weather it's a weapon or a demon that he'll found out for himself when he finds it. And tells Kilik that he now intends to find Soul Edge and take it from Nightmare somehow so he can restore his family's lost honor.)

Kilik: Honor can't be worth giving up yourself for. You take that sword and you'll become it's slave for as along as you live. Their can't be honor in that. And even so, there's no way honor can be worth it.

Garu: (looks at Kilik angrily and starts pulling out his sword.) Grrrr!

Kilik: And honor among family has been my experience to be solely just love and acceptance. What could your family possibly have done to lose that. (Garu attempts to tell Kilik about how his ancestors brought dishonor to his clan during their duties as ninjas but Kilik cuts him off.) The duty of a ninja should have nothing to do with family honor even if you come from a bloodline of them. Honor is just something you earn from yourself by doing what you think is right. Beside, you are yourself, not your ancestors! Any good person would know you're not bound to doing anything similar to whatever they did. That's only your choice to make.

(Garu dashes at Kilik out of anger, pulling his sword pull all the way. He slashes at Kilik only to have all his attacks blocked by him with his rod. Kilik then quickly jabs at Garu in the stomach. Garu falls down to his knees and clutches his stomach in pain.)

Kilik: Nothing will come of hate, you fought me out of anger. That's why you lost. At least think about what I'm telling you. And think rationally.

(Garu indeed thinks about what Kilik said. After a moment, he figures think what Kilik said is true.)

Kilik: Nightmare attacked your world didn't he? (Garu gives a a surprised expression) yeah, I know Nightmare must've come to your world to get the Soul Edge shard that was here. I saw you come out of that portal and figured as much. Especially since I know how the shard must've came to your world. My friend Necrid is a trans-dimensional creature with the ability to open dimensional gateways. He tried to stop the complete resurrection of the Evil Sword Soul Edge by trapping a shard into the void. But apparently he transported the shard to your world by mistake. I didn't expect that to happen. But Nightmare could only found out the shard was in your world if someone picked it up upon its arrival to your world. Do you know who?

(Garu tells Kilik about how his little brother Gura stumbled upon the shard and picked it up and how he claimed to have seen a flaming demon and felt a painful shock while he was holding it.)

Kilik: Inferno! This is bad, Soul Edge must've inserted some of it's evil energy within your brother. Has he been acting strange since he picked up the shard?

(Garu tells Kilik no and tells him the only strange acting he's been doing was when he described what happened when he picked up the shard.)

Kilik: Not much energy must've gotten into him. But if I'm right and at least some of it's energy got to your brother. Then if Soul Edge becomes fully restored, he'll become it's puppet and will involuntarily do whatever the sword wishes. Even if he dies in the process. And he could kill others as well.

(Garu gasps in shock.)

Kilik: I think I'd react the same way, anyway, if you intend to save your brother. Then our objectives are the same. We can team up and get the Soul Edge shard before Nightmare and his men do. But first, What's your name?

(Garu tells Kilik his name.)

Kilik: Garu, eh? I'm Kilik. Alright, let's go.

(Garu nods. Saying that this may or may not be the first journey not ordained by another like his honor quests in the past but a path he has chosen of his own free will. Kilik nods as well and the 2 leave the village to find the Soul Edge shard.)


	5. Abyo's Arc Chapter 1

Abyo's Arc Chapter 1

Narrator: A fire within his soul drives him head first into a journey like nothing he's ever faced.

(Camera views Abyo, who for the record is now wearing a shirt. popping out of the other side of the portal and in front of what appears to be a some sort of dojo.)

Abyo: Maybe I can find out about Nightmare and Soul Edge in here.

(Abyo enters the dojo. In it he sees a group of students practicing sword techniques. They looked Asian to a certain degree.)

Abyo: (thinks) better speak in one of the Asian languages everyone in Sooga village knows. (Speaks) umm.. Konnichiwa?

(The students quickly turn to him with extremely angry demeanors.)

Student: he just spoke in Japanese! He must be one of the Japanese spies trying to invade the dojo! Attack!

Abyo: Hey! Hey! I'm not Japanese, I just know the language!

(the students refuse to listen and start charging at Abyo. Some even get behind him and close the front gate. The students slowly approach him.)

Abyo: Don't wanna just talk about this, huh? Fine! (pulls out his nunchucks.) let's settle this!

(the students charge at Abyo with their Chinese one-edged swords. Abyo effortlessly defeats them all.)

Abyo: haha! Amateurs! That's what you get for taking on Sooga Village's kung-fu master!

(the students charge at Abyo again. But an old man appearing to carry good physique (Seong Han Myeong) arrives.

Seong Han Myeong: Enough! Why do you try to attack someone you already were easily defeated by? (Walks closer to Abyo) and attacking someone who clearly stated he's not Japanese. Just look at him! He must be Chinese! And I hope you made fools of yourself being beaten by someone of his age. (turns to Abyo) sorry for the mishap my students demonstrated upon to you, you see, our country has been at war with Japan for quite a while now, Which is why my students were so hostile to you. Come with me, we'll talk more with some tea.

Abyo: umm, thanks?

(Camera cuts to Abyo and Seong Han Myeong at seen sitting at a table with tea on it.)

Seong Han Myeong: so, where you from?

Abyo: Sooga Village at Sooga Island.

Seong Han Myeong: Sooga Island, I'm not familiar with it, is it an island China claimed?

Abyo: no, in my universe it's somewhere in Asia, but nowhere in China.

Seong Han Myeong: so you're in a different dimension, Fascinating. So, why are you here?

Abyo: oh, I was hoping to get info about Soul Edge and Nightmare here.

Seong Han Myeong: Soul Edge? Oh, I know what it is, but I don't know this Nightmare you speak of.

Abyo: so what's Soul Edge?

Seong Han Myeong: Soul Edge is a sword of great power made to bring justice to any enemy that dares to take in on, the Sword of Salvation. My students Hwang and Yun-Seong and my daughter Seong Mina have set out in search for it in hopes it will stop the Japanese threat to our homeland here in Korea.

Abyo: (thinks) this must be a alternate universe. It's got Japan and Korea. (Speaks) really? I saw a knight named Nightmare carrying a sword he called Soul Edge and attacked my village with it.

Seong Han Myeong: hmm… Can't say exactly what that would mean. Maybe that's the result of Soul Edge falling to the hands of evil. In your travels if you see my daughter or my 2 students, can you tell them about this knight carrying Soul Edge?

Abyo: sure.

Seong Han Myeong: anyway, a kung-fu master at your age? You must be a martial arts prodigy where you come from.

Abyo: wow, that's kinda the first time anyone's called me that but I guess I'm not surprised, the ladies really do love my stuff.

Seong Han Myeong: haha! I like you already, boy. Feel free to anything you may need in my dojo before you continue your journey.

Abyo: (finishes his tea and starts to leave) thanks, but I won't need anything here. I can do just fine on my own. But when I find Soul Edge, I'll see if I can't fix that problem with Japan you've got.

Seong Han Myeong: you will? How kind of you. I wish you good luck.

Abyo: (exits the dojo and thinks) Soul Edge is the Sword of Salvation? Awesome! I gotta get my hands on it. I bet I can use it to get everyone in Sooga village give me the same respect an admiration as they always had with Garu. Having Soul Edge will be my chance to show everyone I'm just as good as Garu. I should find Nightmare and find a way to take him out so I can take Soul Edge and from him then I'll find that last shard he's looking for to complete it. And I better do it before Garu does and fast!

(Abyo finally sets off on his journey to find Soul Edge.)


	6. Ching's Arc Chapter 1

Ching's Arc Chapter 1

Narrator: The purity within her soul gives power to her swords

(Camera view Ching and her chicken Won coming out of the portal. Ching finds herself to be in what appears to be Feudal Japan.)

Ching: Are we at a different time period or something? (Turns the portal's direction to see it closing.) Wait! Don't close on me now! (Portal closes and vanishes before Ching could do anything.) Oh no! Well, I guess I shouldn't worry about it now. I should just go find out about Soul Edge.

(A rather large band of Japanese mercs arrive. They notice Ching.)

Generic Merc 1: hey look! A little Chinese girl! I bet they'll be worth a pretty penny.

Generic Merc 2: yeah! Let's get her!

Won: Ba-Gawk!

Ching: (sees the mercs pulling out swords charging at her.) uh-oh! This definitely is Feudal Japan! At that time, Japanese hate Chinese. (Pulls out her swords.) Here goes…

(Ching swiftly charges at the mercs attacking her and quickly knocks them down.)

Ching: I didn't want to fight, but you left me no choice.

(Ching starts walks off, but while Ching was leaving the scene, one of the mercs quickly recovers and pulls out what appears to be a flintlock rifle, while Ching and Won aren't noticing, the merc fires the gun at Ching, the bullet pierces the left side of Ching's lower back, Ching collapses down to the ground. Won jumps off Ching's head and looks at Ching with a shocked expression.)

Won: (horrified) Ba-gack!

Ching: ugh! That gunshot wound hurts a lot; I think I'm passing out…

Merc 1 (the one who fired the gun): maybe next time you'll be wise to just give in.

(Won simply looks at the Merc angrily. Suddenly, a young woman wearing some skintight red fabric on her body, 2 kotachi on her back, and a little bit of armor, appears standing next to Won and Ching (Taki).)

Taki: stand back, chicken, I'll deal with this.

Merc 1: aw crud! A ninja!

(The Merc tries to escape, but Taki quickly dashes to him and kicks him hard on the head, the impact of the kick breaks the Merc's neck and kills him, Taki quickly then dashes back to Ching only to find that she's passed out. Taki checks her for a pulse. Won looks at Ching with concern.)

Taki: don't worry, she's still alive, but this wound is still fatal, better get her healed.

(Camera cuts to Ching, Won, and Taki in what appears to be a Japanese inn room. Taki is seen treating the now shirtless Ching's wound using some sort of healing herbs and bandages. Won is seen sitting close to them with a worried expression. Seconds later Ching regains consciousness.)

Ching: wha? What just happened? Where am I?

Taki: I dealt with that Merc that shot you for you, and I had to knock out everyone in this inn so I could be able to treat your wound. Don't you know most people have a grudge against Chinese around here? You're lucky this is just an island in the Japanese nation instead of the mainland. Otherwise word would get out and everyone in this country will be after you. The hardest part with your wound was getting the bullet out first.

Ching: I know but I had no way of knowing I'd end up here at all.

Taki: what are you talking about, kid?

Ching: I came through a portal looking for some goons that just attacked my village recently.

Taki: let me guess, those goons work for Nightmare?

Ching: yeah, how'd you know?

Taki: You say you came through a portal, I spyed Nightmare and his men with a gray-skinned ninja, I think Tobe was his name, who claimed to have entered this dimension through a portal opened by Nightmare. I suspected this might be the case with you.

Ching: and you are?

Taki: Taki, I'm a ninja who specializes in fighting the supernatural, mainly I protect innocent people from evil demons. And I know about Nightmare and his gang, we had some bad run-ins in the past. And I know about it's weapon known as Soul Edge. Is that sword also why you came to my dimension?

Ching: yeah, Nightmare attacked Sooga Village looking for a shard of it. My dad tried to stop him from getting to it but almost got killed.

Taki: Time for me to ask now: And you are?

Ching: Ching, and this is my pet chicken Won.

Taki: I should tell you this much, the Nightmare you met used to be a demon that resides within Soul Edge called Inferno, but because Siegfried, the previous Nightmare and now the current wielder of Soul Edge's sworn enemy Soul Calibur, broke free of Soul Edge's will, Inferno later merged with the Nightmare armor and with help from a man called Zasalamel who vows to protect the exsistance of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Inferno then became the next Nightmare. Sorry, I think I got ahead of myself, you should know most importantly that Soul Edge is evil and in the sense I mentioned earlier, Nightmare IS Soul Edge.

Ching: This is pretty bad.

Taki: (finishes bandaging up Ching.) lucky for you, the wound isn't too bad and should heal up shortly, think you can still fight?

Ching: yeah, I think so.

Taki: then it's settled, we can team up to find the last Soul Edge shard before Nightmare does, care to join me?

Ching: well, it's the best I can do since you saved my life, So sure.

Taki: very well, (takes Ching's shirt which was on the ground and hands it to Ching.) I have a boat we can take to them China Mainland, we can travel on foot to find the shard from here.

Ching: (puts her shirt on.) alright, let's go.

Won: (flys on to Ching's head and sqawks in an upbeat tone.) Ba-gawk!

Taki: wait, your chicken sits on your head?

Ching: yeah, what's wrong with that?

Taki: err.. nothing, it's just strange, that's all.

(Taki, Ching, and Won arrive at a small sailboat at the docks of the island. They set sail and begin their journey.)


	7. Gura's Arc 1 and Tobe's Arc 1

Gura's Arc 1 Tobe's Arc 1

(note: due to the 2 characters interacting with each other, this chapter is fused into 1, but their perspective story arcs remind separate)

Narrator: In his journey, He'll risk virtually anything to see through the success of his goal.

(Camera views both Gura and Ssosso in a meditation chamber in Ssosso's palace. Both of them are seen meditating. But Gura suddenly stands up and walks over to a walk groaning in a frustrated tone.)

Ssosso: (turns his head to Gura) Something wrong, Gura?

Gura: It gives me a stomachache, I can't believe even after 2 years of training you guys think I'm not ready to go on the journey to find out about Soul Edge.

Ssosso: The road of the martial artist is a long and hard one. Even one who demonstrates great potential can't just go forward to the end so quickly. You're simply still on that road. Besides, Garu only wants you to the stay in Sooga for your own safety. You know how much he cares about you. And if we thought you were ready, why would we bother to continue teaching you martial arts like I am now with our meditation session?

Gura: yeah, but still… (groans in a quieter tone)

Ssosso: ….Perhaps you need time to sort this out yourself?

Gura: yeah, you're right; can I go for a walk?

Ssosso: go ahead. But stay away from that portal.

(Camera cuts to Gura walking around in the forest. He arrives randomly at Tobe's place; he decides to come over, hoping that would cheer him up. He knocks on the door and it opens to reveal Jing-Jing (Chief) of the Vegabonds.)

Jing-Jing: Gura? Would brings you here?

Gura: Just thought I'd come over.

Jing-Jing: well, come on in. I just bought some dumplings.

Gura: still trying to get me into joining Tobe's ninja clan?

Jing-Jing: actually, I'm just bored because Tobe left.

Gura: he left?

Jing-Jing: yeah, he said he thinks he finally got a plan to beat Garu, he took 10 of his evil ninjas and left me in charge.

Gura: oh no! He must've gotten into the portal. I bet he found about about Soul Edge and is going to take it from Nightmare. If he does, he might kill Garu with it!

Jing-Jing: wait, what?

(Gura doesn't bother explaining and dashes back to Ssosso's palace. He quickly enters a room Ssosso made for him for when he spends his nights here, Takes his 2 swords and is about to head out but Ssosso gets in his way.)

Ssosso: What's the matter, Gura? You seem abit more tense than usual.

Gura; It's Tobe! He went into the portal. He's going to find Soul Edge and kill Garu with it, we've got to stop him!

Ssosso: I know you're still upset about not being able to help, but I can't let you go into that portal. You know I made a promise to your brother to keep you safe. And even if you're right Garu's life on the line, he wouldn't want you to risk yours for his sake.

Gura: I know but.. but.. I CAN'T!!

(Gura dashes pass Ssosso and runs for Sooga Village with Ssosso chasing him in close pursuit. Time passes and Gura is now seen head for the portal with Ssosso still chasing him. Gura quickly jumps into the portal. Camera cuts to Gura poping out of the other end of the portal and finding himself in a rather dark, misty place.)

Gura: whoa, either it's nighttime n this world or it's always this dark. Sorry, Ssosso, but if I don't do something, I'm afraid I might never see Garu again, and I don't know how I can live with that. (hears a faint chuckle and pulls out his swords) who's that?

(Suddenly, Astaroth pops out of nowhere and swings the flat side of his axe at Gura.)

Astaroth: aha!

Gura: what th—

(before Gura could react, it was too late, Astaroth's axe hits him and knocks him out. Astaroth picks up the unconscious 5-year-old ninja and walks a certain direction. Camera cuts to Astaroth in what appears to be a small wasteland at daytime, walking over to Nightmare and the rest of the group, with Tobe and 10 of his ninja minions stand with them as though they're part of the team.)

Nightmare: So the boy came out of the portal like you said.

Tobe: indeed, If Gura figured I'd come to this world, he would do the same to assure his brother's life sake. I knew all along he'd come to this world. All I needed was you, Nightmare, to help me figure out where in this world he's be in so we can have him as our prisoner.

Nightmare: that boy as our prisoner?

Tobe: yes, Garu and his friends are all very fond of him to a certain degree. I figure we can take advantage of this by cutting them short of their journey by threatening to kill him.

Nightmare: of course! It's brilliant! None of us would've thought of something like that, well, with Sophitia, we kinda already have.

Sophitia: …..

Nightmare: just set the boy on the ground, Astaroth.

(Astaroth drops the unconscious Gura on to the ground. Gura slowly awakes.)

Nightmare: so, You're Gura, Tobe told me you're the one who found that second-to-last Soul Edge shard. However should I repay you?

Gura: what?

Tobe: Perhaps I should clear things up for him?

Nightmare: go ahead.

Tobe: alright, Gura, I believe my new allies haven't quite introduced themselves clearly. First, meet Nightmare (points at Nightmare) the holder of Soul Edge and head of this fine….brotherhood. And the man I have come to swore allegiance toward. This girl over here is Tira (points at Tira) Nightmare's right hand and perhaps his most loyal subordinate. The guy behind you is Astaroth, Nightmare's left hand and the person who was…nice enough to take you to us. The lady with the sword and shield over here is Sophitia, (Points to Sophitia) though you've probably already come to know each other after what happened back there. The humanoid lizard you see standing next to her (points to Lizardman,) is Aeon Calcos, but under the circumstances you may call him Lizardman.

Nightmare: thank you, Tobe, now I will take it from here. You, Gura, you found that shard of Soul Edge in your world did you not?

Gura: (intimidated) …..

Nightmare: your silence speaks volume, I shall explain: I was looking for that shard of Soul Edge in this world you're in right nowm but didn't have any luck. I wouldn't have even known that your world would somehow contain the shard. But I later sensed that it was picked up and was able to sense where that shard was. That's how I was able to find the shard in your dimension. Hadn't you found and touched the shard the way you did, I never would have found it. I believe I should return the favor somehow. What do you think?

Gura: (thinks for a moment and speaks) you could NOT harm my brother and his friends while they find out about Soul Edge.

Nightmare: oooh, so sorry, but I can't promise that, for I promised your friend Tobe that I would help him with defeating your brother Garu by getting rid of certain obstacles that deny him of accomplishing that task. And I believe you know one of them, she's in this world even as we speak. What was her name again? Pucca?

(Gura gasps)

Nightmare: aha! So do you know her, She didn't do well against me when she was helping Garu fight me. I could've killed her but I was in a bit of a hurry. But I decided with Tobe request to destroy her so he can take Garu on himself with no interruptions. I got it, since you're here, why not you serve as my disciple? I could train you to be Soul Edge's next wielder should I die. Think about it, you'll more powerful than even your martial arts masters have ever even imagined. Even gods would beg for mercy before your might when I'm done with you.

Gura: sorry, I think I'm gonna have to turn down your generous offer, I'm already a student to 5 great martial arts masters, one of them being surprisingly Tobe. I doubt I need a guy who holds a sword with an eye as another.

Nightmare: (Sighs and grabs Gura by the collar of his ninja uniform.) you may refuse now, but by the time Soul Edge is complete, you'll have no choice. Did you know why you felt a painful shock and saw a flaming demon when you touched the shard? Yeah I know, it means you have some of Soul Edge's evil energy within your soul now. Once I restore Soul Edge, you'll have no choice but to serve me, to serve the sword.

Gura: the sword's energy's within me? I don't believe you.

Nightmare: foolish human child. I shall prove the truth in my words. (Nightmare raises Soul Edge close to Gura, who suddenly feels the same painful shock he felt when he picked up the Soul Edge shard from earlier but this shock felt even worse. Gura was screaming in pain like he never screamed before. Nightmare then moves Soul Edge away from Gura and drops him to the ground.) humph! Now you know. You can't stop me.

(Gura gets back on his feet and gets into a fighting stance. He starts to pull out his swords only to notice they're gone.)

Gura: what the!?

Astaroth: you dropped your weapons when I knocked you out.

Tobe: indeed, and even if you still had them I wouldn't try fighting my way out if I were you. You're out-numbered, out-weaponed, out-experienced, and overall, outmatched. If I were you, I'd surrender.

Gura: No you wouldn't, you're too proud to give yourself up, Tobe. And don't you plan on taking Soul Edge from Nightmare so you can beat Garu.

(Nightmare and his goons look at Tobe suspiciously. Tobe simply laughs.)

Tobe: hahaha! I expected as much you'd think that way. That's how I figured you would come here in the first place.

Gura: so you knew your wife Jing-Jing would tell me that you and your ninja's left all along.

Tira: wait, you're married? But you're only 15!

Tobe: details details. I rather not say anything about it at the moment.

Astaroth: hehe! Now I wonder what it must be like for teenagers to *ahem* get busy and have a kid through-and-through. Hahahaha!

Tobe: stop that! Anyway, yes, I planned this all along. But using Soul Edge on Garu isn't my intention. You oughta know by now the only real thing that comes between me and defeating Garu is Pucca. Nightmare promised that should I join for real that he will kill Pucca for me so I can strike my vengeance on him once and for all.

Gura: well you better quit while you're ahead. Pucca probably didn't do well against Nightmare just because she was surprised by how powerful he was. But I bet next time, Pucca will defeat him. She has no weakness.

Nightmare: foolish boy, she does have a weakness, everything has a weakness, even I have a weakness but I won't say what it is. And right now I think I know what her weakness is. I think Tobe was more clever than he realizes with the idea of capturing you after what he's been telling me about you. I think one of her weaknesses is….you.

(Gura gives a horrified look at Nightmare.)

Gura: you wouldn't! I can't let you! Pucca's been like an older sister to me ever since I came to Sooga Village!

Nightmare: hahaha! Just as I thought you'd react. Tobe, you may take charge of holding Gura prisoner while you find the last Soul Edge shard. If you see Pucca, simply threaten to kill him if she refuses to let you proceed, you need him more than the rest of us do.

Tobe: got it!

Lizardman: Nightmare, can you allow me to go with Tobe? You know, just in case a certain jerk in shining armor runs into him?

Nightmare: oh, you mean Siegfried? Very well, but be careful, you know how powerful he is now. (turns to the rest of his group.) The rest of you, if you find Garu or any of his friends, kill them, and if you can't, slow them down.

Lizardman: you got it!

Tobe: ninja's, follow me and Lizardman and keep Gura in line.

(2 of Tobe's ninjas grab Gura by the arms and walk him close to the rest of the ninjas. Gura looks at the ninjas with widened eyes while Tobe and Lizardman aren't looking.)

Ninja 1: oh no, not the bambi eyes again! Anything but the bambi eyes.

(Gura turns his head to the other ninja holding him.)

Ninja 2: not me! Anyone but me!

(Gura then turns his head to the rest of the ninjas, who cower in fear.)

Ninja 1: too late! He convinced us to help him escape. But how can we do that?

Ninja 2: hey, I have an idea!

Gura: (thinking) perfect! The Bambi eyes trick gets them every time.

(Time passes and Gura, Tobe, Lizardman, and the evil ninjas are seen walking down a dirt road in between some fields of grass.)

Tobe: we'll stop to rest here for tonight.

( Lizardman, Tobe, and 8 of the 10 ninjas set up camp. While the other 2 ninjas and are at a certain spot in the camp keeping Gura at one spot and telling him something.)

Ninja 1: okay, Gura, we have a plan to help you escape, we'll keep Lizardman and Tobe distracted by having them maintain a conversation they're having while you get out as quickly and far away as you can. But know that We'll have to tell Tobe that you've escaped later on and help track you down so that Tobe won't think we betrayed him. Just go now as quickly as you can.

Gura: thanks guys, you're real nice for someone for works for my brother's rival and my every Friday teacher. (dashes out of the camp and runs down the road.)

(Camera cuts to Lizardman and Tobe talking near the campfire the ninjas made.)

Lizardman: let me make something clear to you, I know for a fact what that kid said about you taking Soul Edge from Nightmare is true, you want to make sure Garu's defeated by using Soul Edge on him after Nightmare kills this Pucca for you. Am I right?

(Tobe gives a shocked expression.)

Lizardman: don't worry, I'm not gonna turn you in, in fact, I want in on your plan.

Tobe: (calms himself down in response.) really? How?

Lizardman: the Gods of Olympus a while ago sent me on a quest to destroy Soul Edge, but during my quest, I was transformed into this…thing you see me as now. I want to use Soul Edge on the Gods as payback for what they did to me and to show them what happens when they mess with a warrior of Sparta. If I'm to allow you to take Soul Edge from Nightmare, you must promise to help me with my feud with the gods once you're done with Garu. I'll help you anyway I can in exchange, I'll even deal with this Pucca you fear so much.

Tobe: a plan like that sounds pretty Greek to me. But alright, I could use your help anyway.

Lizardman: but remember, if you don't fulfill your end of the bargain, I will kill you, Even if you have Soul Edge in hand.

Tobe: fine by me.

(Tobe was about to stand up to walk away from Lizardman, but one of his ninjas goes over to him and stops him.)

Ninja 4: Master Tobe, why not tell Lizardman about the times you almost got Garu?

Tobe: hmm, great idea.

(Camera cuts to Gura still running down the road, he shortly enters a small forest. Gura then stops in exhaustion.)

Gura: dang it! Garu and the others were right all along. I wasn't ready to tackle Soul Edge at all. I can't believe I was so reckless and stupid. Garu will probably be furious if he finds out I'm in this world when he told me to stay home. Ssosso I bet is upset that I'm now threatening his promise to Garu. But I can't just go finding a way home. Nightmare gonna try and kill Pucca. And the rest of his goons are probably after Garu's friends. Tobe plans on taking down garu as soon as Nightmare does so to Pucca. I gotta stop them somehow. But my training isn't complete and I don't stand a chance against these guys. There's gotta be something I can do. For now, I'm gonna warn as many of my friends and masters as I can find about Nightmare's plan so that they'll be prepared for whatever he and his friends have in store for them. I'm sure they'll know what to do. Then I'll try to find my way home before I get into any more trouble.

(Suddenly, Gura hears some shaking coming from a bush to his right. He turns his head to it to see a European-looking man wearing angelic armor and holding a strange white crystal shaped like a sword (Siegfried).)

Siegfried: I sensed a being with Soul Edge's evil within his soul, I don't want to believe that a small child such as yourself could be a servant of the evil sword, but I gotta make sure. Just tell me how Soul Edge's energy got inside you, I'll know what to do to you.

Gura: dang it, this world's loaded with strange people. Alright, since you're here I guess I should at least tell someone. Listen, whoever you are-

Siegfried: Siegfried, and you are?

Gura: I'm Gura. (quickly explains to Siegfried what he knows about what happened in his world.)

Siegfried: Nightmare and his men attacked your village in pursuit of the Soul Edge Shard you found? And he captured you? I'm sorry.

Gura: look, don't be, my big brother and his friends are out trying to stop Nightmare and might not know about Soul Edge being evil. I just want to stop Nightmare's group before they harm them.

Siegfried: the only way anyone will ever stop these people is if Soul Edge is destroyed (holds up his sword-shaped crystal) with Soul Calibur here, the good of Soul Edge's evil. It's the only thing that can permanently destroy the evil sword. Through it's power I can sense aside some of the energy of Soul Edge within you that your soul is pure, you, like me, can wield it.

Gura: but how can I destroy Soul Edge? I can't even get close to it without Soul Edge's energy stopping m, And why me? You seem like you've got more experience with this sort of thing.

Siegfried: I'm not saying that I'm giving Soul Calibur to you, but even if I did you wouldn't have to worry too much, Soul Calibur can protect you from Soul Edge's evil. You'd have to worry about other people in pursuit of Soul Edge however for this sword can be used to find the last Soul Edge's shard's location. Besides, I think I'll let you go with me until we find your brother or one of his friends whom I'll hand you over to.

Gura: wait, I hear something. (both he and Siegfried turn a certain direction to see Tobe, his ninja's, and Lizardman approaching.) oh no!

Tobe: you were very clever to be able to escape me once, but thanks to Lizardman's keen sense of smell, we were able to track you down here, (turns to Lizardman) This guy in the armor is Siegfried, I presume?

Lizardman: yeah, I think you better let me help you handle him. This guy's tougher than you think.

Siegfried: (thinks) 12 against 2, this isn't good, if they overwhelm us they'll take Soul Calibur and all will be lost. (turns to Gura and speaks) Gura! Take Soul Calibur and go!

Gura: take it? But you said I should stay with you until we run into Garu or any of his friends

Siegfried: the current circumstances are grave and we can't let those guys take Soul Calibur. I'll hold them off for you. Just take it and find the shard!

(Gura takes Soul Calibur, which was lighter than it looked to Gura, and runs off. Siegfried pulls out a big sword with on black stripe on each flat side (requiem).)

Tobe: perhaps you're right, but I wish to have a round with that man by myself.

Lizardman: you're crazy! You're gonna get yourself killed!

Tobe: Garu didn't do so well against you guys and may have to fight warriors of similar strength in this world. If I'm to defeat Garu without Soul Edge, I need to get stronger by defeating those kind of fighters.

Siegfried: servants of the Evil Sword, you shall not prevail!

Tobe: (pulls out his swords) we'll just see about that....

To be continued.


	8. Pucca's Arc Chapter 2

Pucca's Arc Chapter 2

Narrator: Only if she can conquer the limits of her soul would she be able to succeed in her journey.

(Camera views Pucca and Xianghua on a hill top looking at a European city from a distance.)

Xianghua: my friend Siegfried Schtauffen said he'd meet me here in this city. He's got the Spirit Sword called Soul Calibur so I bet he'll know where the last Soul Edge shard is.

(Camera cuts to the duo inside the city.)

Xianghua: now where Siegfried could be?

(A few minutes later, they see Siegfried, who's still holding Soul Calibur at this time. leaning on a building, waiting rather patently.)

Xianghua: Siegfried! (grabs Pucca's arms and drags Pucca with her as she dashes to Siegfried.)

Siegfried: (notices the duo) huh? Oh, hey, Xianghua, I've been waiting for you. (looks at Pucca, who's pulling her arm out of Xianghua's hand,) what are you doing with a little Chinese girl? This is no time for babysitting!

Xianghua: I'm not babysitting her! Besides, she's a lot stronger than she looks, she saved my life from one of Nightmare's Berserkers. And She's too old be in something like that, she told me she's 11, and her name's Pucca.

Siegfried: Okay, if you say so…. Anyway, according to Soul Calibur, the last shard is in the Tower of Lost Souls, you know this as the place Algol used to live in before he disappeared for some reason. See if you and your friend can't get to it and bring it back to me, I feel I should handle Nightmare and his men while Soul Edge is still incomplete. So for now I shouldn't go looking for the shard.

Xianghua: okay, well, the best I can say is, well, good luck.

Siegfried: to all of us.. (walks away)

(Pucca finally yanks her arm out of Xianghua's grip.)

Xianghua: oh, sorry. I was a little anxious to find out what Siegfried knows.

(Pucca and Xianghua start walking.)

Xianghua: you say you're worried that your friends after I told you about Soul Edge, well, me too, I've got 2 friends named Maxi and Kilik. Maxi's pretty headstrong and cocky at times, He doesn't like it when someone messes up his hair and you'll probably best recognize him with his flashy white clothes and pair of nunchucks. I'm abit worried, through, as he said he plans on avenging his murdered comrades by destroying their killer Astaroth with Soul Edge.

(Pucca pauses for a moment, Xianghua's mentioning of Maxi somehow reminds her of Abyo, than dashes forward to catch up with Xianghua.)

Xianghua: And there's Kilik, he's brave and just, handsome and strong, And he keeps making it clear to me that he cares about be as much as I about him. Sorry, I don't really expect someone your age to understand what I'm talking about that easily.

(Pucca tells Xianghua that she actually does and tells Xianghua about Garu.)

Xianghua:oh, you already have a boyfriend? At your age? You're so lucky! I wish I had a relationship that deep with Kilik…

Somebody's voice: hisssss….

Xianghua: wait! (she and Pucca stop) I hear someone, it sounds familiar….

(Pucca looks around and sees a pale skinned man standing on the rooftop of a building, wearing strange white strips of cloth and some armor all over his body. The man also wore some mask with 3 telescope like things on it and was holding 2 katar blades. (Voldo).)

Xianghua: Voldo!

Voldo: (in a loud tone in response to hearing Xianghua) Hisssss!

(Voldo jumps off the bulding and bends backwards, turning himself into a human wheel, and falls torward Xianghua and Pucca, they both dash sideways to dodge the attack. Voldo stands up and faces Xainghua, with moonwalking as his apparent fighting stance.)

Xainghua: Voldo! Listen to me! You're beinging deluded! Nightmare's tricking you into thinking your master was telling to find Soul Edge from the afterlife. It's gotta be it! You've got to stop what you're doing and get on with your life! Soul Edge will only force you to serve it if you try to get it.

Voldo: (in a refusing tone) hisss… (dashes toward Xainghua and slashes at her with his katar blades, but Xainghua barely manages to block all the attacks with her sword and ends up with afew cuts on her body. Pucca dashes at Voldo and attempts to punch him, but Voldo hears Pucca's footsteps and easily dodges the attack by turning to Pucca's direction and bends back and stands on all fours n the fashion of his legs being out in front and his arms with his katar blades still in his grip at rear. A fighting stance Pucca found almost as strange as Voldo's moonwalking.)

Pucca: huh?

(Voldo hears what Pucca said and realizes that she's letting her guard down. Voldo in response bends forward and manages to deliver several quick slashes on Pucca, which knocks Pucca back afew feet and some cuts on her shirt can now be seen.)

Xainghua: Pucca! We need to be careful! Voldo is blind, but he can hear, feel, and smell better than anyone.

(Pucca stands up and nods at Xianghua in apparent agreement. Voldo goes on the offensive at Pucca as he dashes at Pucca, attempting to inflict horizontal slashes at her. But Pucca manages to dodge most of Voldo's attacks. Pucca then manages to grab one of Voldo's arms and attempts to swing Voldo into the ground. But Voldo, with his immense flaxability, was able to land his feet onto the ground, stopping Pucca's attack. But Pucca actually knew Voldo would do that and grab's his arms and legs and starts holding them together. She then throws Voldo toward a building behind her. The building appears to be a clock tower. Voldo crashes into the tower, leaving a hole shaped like him. Pucca decides to enter the tower to see if she got Voldo for good, she goes high enough up the tower to where the Voldo-shaped hole was. But Pucca doesn't see Voldo anywhere. But suddenly sees him on the wall above the hole he made with his Katar blades sticking into the wall.)

Voldo: Hiss! hiss! hiss!

(Voldo pulls his katar blades out of the wall and attacks Pucca with his human wheel technique again. But Pucca jumps out of the way and lands on a large turning gear of the clock tower. Pucca runs backward on the gear to keep from falling. Voldo leaps onto the gear and walks forward on the gear as he faces Pucca. Voldo attempts to stab Pucca with both his katar blades, but Pucca jumps up and grabs a spoke of another turning gear. She sees Voldo getting ready to jump after her, Pucca then sees a wooden log keeping the gear she's on from falling down. Pucca then gets an idea, she jumps onto the log and stomps on it, which causes the gear the start to fall, Pucca breaks open a near by wall and jumps out of the tower from it, Voldo hears the gear falling down and tries to escape, but the falling gear lands on him and causes him to fall down along with the gear. Camera cuts to outside in the city streets where Pucca meets up with Xainghua and they witness the clock tower collapsing.)

Xainghua: whoa, I wonder if Voldo survived that… oh well, we better head for the Tower of Lost Souls right now, who knows how ahead of us Nightmare and his goonies are. We better get there as quickly as we can.

(Pucca nods, but stops to look at the cuts Voldo made on her shirt.)

Xianghua: don't worry, when this is all done, I'll have that shirt fixed in a jiffy.

(Pucca and Xianghua exit the city and continue their journey.)


	9. Pucca's Arc 3 and Tobe's Arc 3

Pucca's and Tobe's Arc Chapter 3

Narrator: The fighters face a gruesome quest, to search for the ultimate sword.

(Camera shows Tobe and Lizardman holding a wounded Siegfried prisoner, with Tobe's ninja minions following them. A dark, evil-looking castle can be seen from a distance.)

Lizardman: that's Nightmare's castle, I think we can meet up with him here. It's one of his bases. It used to be called Osthreinsburg Castle.

Tobe: he's got a castle? He must have more money to spend than me.

Lizardman: actually, he killed everyone who was in the castle.

Tobe: it's official; he's the coolest villain I've ever known…

(Rain starts to fall and the dark of night starts to arrive. Camera cuts to Tobe and the others in what appears to be the throne room of the castle. And they were all soaking wet from the rain. Nightmare can also be seen.)

Nightmare: ahh, my loyal minions, having a rough night?

Lizardman: good thing I'm part lizard, I actually enjoyed that rain.

Nightmare: and I see you have Siegfried prisoner.

Lizardman: Tobe defeated him all by himself, partly because Siegfried didn't have Soul Calibur.

Nightmare: he doesn't?

Lizardman: nope, he...uhh….

Nightmare: And I notice our other prisoner Gura isn't here, care to start explaining?

Tobe: Gura managed to escape. With Lizardman's help I was able to track him with Siegfried. Siegfried saw us and figured the odds of him winning against us all were grave and gave Soul Calibur to Gura who left the scene almost immediately afterwards. Lizardman thought it would be better to bring Siegfried to you instead of pursuing Gura any further.

Nightmare: hmph! A weak and small child like him wouldn't stand a chance out there by himself. He'll probably get killed easily by anyone trying to take Soul Calibur from him, so I'm not too worried, but just in case, Sophitia!

(Sophitia arrives)

Nightmare: the child who was our prisoner earlier escaped and he now has Soul Calibur, if he is able to use it's powers he might be heading for the Tower of Lost Souls. Go there and wit outside, if you see the boy with the Spirit Sword, take it from him and destroy it, even if you have to kill him to do it.

(Sophitia acts abit startled and appears hesitant to obey the command.)

Nightmare: oh, sorry, reluctant toward killing a small child. Tell me, whose live do you think is more important? His? Or your daughter's?

(Sophitia immediately leaves)

Nightmare: I'll be heading for the Tower as well right now, Feel free to rest in this castle for the night until the storm is over. Oh, and lock Siegfried in a room in one of the towers of the castle.

(Nightmare leaves)

Tobe: "Daughter?"

Lizardman; yeah, we kidnapped Sophitia's daughter and inserted some of Soul Edges energy into her to the point where is Soul Edge is destroyed, so will her daughter.

Tobe: So she's a mother. And you guys actually did that? How low even for me! That is brilliant! You guys are the best villains I ever knew.

Lizardman: haha! Yeah, I know.

(Camrea cuts to Pucca and Xianghua outside, running toward the castle in the rain.)

Xianghua: darn it! Should've brought an umbrella. I can't believe how fast this storm suddenly turned out.

(Pucca and Xianghua enter the castle, they stop in a room just outside the throne room. Pucca takes off her hair ties to quckly twist out the water in her hair and put the hair ties back on afterward.)

Xianghua; my clothes are soaked! I hate when sudden storms come up. (looks around the room) say, this place looks familiar…

(Xianghua opens the door to the throne room to see only Lizardman and Tobe in it.)

Xianghua: Lizardman! What's he doing with that guy?

(Pucca looks into the room and recognizes Tobe and quickly tells Xainghua about him)

Xianghua: that's Tobe? I didn't know he was a servant to Nightmare.

(Pucca sates to Xianghua that she didn't eiter and wonder why Tobe would join him)

Xianghua: you say Tobe wants to beat your boyfriend, maybe he's trying to get help from them to defeat Garu

(Pucca gasps in response. Camera cuts to Tobe and Lizardman, with Tobe sitting on the throne.)

Tobe: (imitating Nightmare's voice) I am Tobe! King of Ninjas!

Lizardman (bursts out laughing) hahahahaha! Good one, my turn!

(Tobe gets off the throne and Lizardman sits on it.)

Lizardman: Lizardmen of the world, all hail Aeon Calcos! Ruler of All Reptiles!

Tobe; hahahaha! You certainly would make a good LizardKing!

(Pucca suddenly bursts into the throne room. Xianghua slowly follows Pucca into the throne room, groaning)

Xianghua: dang it, Pucca, can't you be more discreet? We might not be so lucky next time.

Tobe: Pucca!? Dang it! If only Nightmare were still here.

Lizardman: don't worry, I'll handle her, you just worry about that swordswoman Xianghua.

Tobe: alright, Ninjas! Assemble!

(9 out of Tobe's 10 ninjas arrive)

Tobe: there's one missing! what's the 10th one?!

(the Ninjas shrug)

Tobe: whatever, get ready, this is gonna be a rough fight.

(Lizardman jumps out in front of Pucca.)

Lizardman: so, you're this Pucca my friend Tobe fears so much… I'd like to see why.

(Pucca dashes at Lizardman and throws a punch at him, but Lizardman manages to block it with his shield, as a result, the impact of the punch caused shield start shaking and so did Lizardman and Pucca, as if Pucca was punching a gong. When Lizardman and Pucca stopped shaking, Lizardman gives Pucca a small grin.)

Lizardman: I see, you're just a super powered little girl who relys rather entirely on brute force it seems. Well it's time you learned the truth about winning in combat is all about.

(Lizardman horizontally swings his axe at Pucca, who lends back and dodges the attack limbo-style. She then grips Lizardman's arm with her legs and flings him toward a wall, Lizardman, however, recovers by hitting the floor with his axe, which slows down Lizardman's flight to the point where Lizardman lands his feet on the ground.)

Lizardman: so, you're not all muscle after all….

(camera cuts to Tobe and Xianghua fighting in another part of the throne room.)

Xianghua: you don't know what you're doing Tobe!

Tobe: I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm seeing to it I defeat Garu once and for all!!

(Tobe slashes at Xianghua but Xaignhua blocks all the attacks, Tobe then manages to kick her, knocking her to the ground.)

Tobe: haha! You're not as tough as you look.

Xianghua: shut up! (waves her arms and legs wildly like she was throw a temper tantrum, which actually causes her arms and legs to hit Tobe, knocking him back afew feet and giving Xianghua a chance to get back on her feet.)

Tobe: oww… what kind of martial arts is that?

Xianghua: who said I was using martial arts?

Tobe: blasted woman!

(camera cuts back to Lizardman and Pucca)

Lizardman: You don't know what it's like to be forsaken by your god solely for doing what they told you to. That's why I chose to serve Nightmare, he promised revenge on Hephaestus, god of forge, the one I blame for me taking the form of a lizard. I don't expect a little girl like yourself to know what that's like. I only expect you to face defeat!

(Lizardman goes down to where he's standing both on his legs and hands while holding his weapons. And jumps toward Pucca and pounces her. Lizardman then opens her mouth and attempts to

bite Pucca's head off. But Pucca grabs both Lizardman's upper and lower jaw, stopping him from getting close to her head. She then manages to shove Lizardman off her and thereby sends him flying to a wall, knocking him out.)

Tobe: Lizardman!

Lizardman: ugh, man, she knows how to play rough.

(Pucca turns to Tobe and Xianghua's direction)

Xianghua: Don't worry, Pucca, this Tobe guy's not as tough as he looks, I can handle him.

Tobe: one wise not to be…overconfident.

(Xianghua and Tobe's swords clash. They swing at and block each with as if with lightning speed. Both their eyes widened at each other as if they were both impressed by each other's skills.)

Tobe: wow, I wonder who trained her… I better turn the tables.

( Tobe swings at Xaignhua with a lower horizontial with both his swords from both sides. But Xianghua blocks it. Tobe then let's go of his swords, runs up on Xianghua's sword, and gives her a fast and powerful backflip kick, knocking her out. Pucca gasp and attempts to dash toward Tobe. But Lizardman grabs her by the arm and attempts to slash her with his axe. But Pucca grabs his arms and throws him aside, she turns back to Tobe only to notice he's gone! She then turns to Lizardman's direction to see he's gone as well and so are Tobe's ninja's. they must've escaped. Xianghua regains consciousness)

Xianghua: dang, that Tobe guy was a lot tougher that I thought.

(Sigefried suddenly enters the throne room)

Xianghua: Sigefired! What're you doing here?

Sigefried: small world, they managed to capture but I escaped, that locked door in the tower they locked me up in was nothing a good shoulder budge can't break down. (explains the events about Gura that happened in the first chapter of his arc.)

Pucca: (gasps)

Xainghua: (turns to Pucca) what? You know Gura?

Siegfried: figures, he mentioned you while he was taking about Nightmare and his men attacking your village.

Xainghua: (turns to Sigefried) and you gave him Soul Calibur?

Siegfried: their number were overwhelming, I couldn't risk losing Soul Calibur and getting both myself and that boy killed in the process. I had no choice.

Xainghua: That would mean that Gura is now the closest to getting to the final shard.

Siegfried: Gura also may however have to deal with Sophitia. He told me she knocked him out trying to save comeone named Ching for Tira. And Nightmare ordered Sophitia to wait for Gura at the Tower of Lost Souls.

Xianghua: and If Nightmare get's there before the rest of us… We need to get there before Gura does at least.

Siegfried: One more thing, I saw Raphael briefly interrogating one of Tobe's ninja's, he ask the ninja about Soul Calibur. They both left in different directions afterward.

Xainghua: That has to mean Raphael's going to hunt down Gura!

Pucca: (gasps in shock)

Siegfried: but Raphael already left, tracking him down will only be a waste of time.

Xaignhua: you're right, we better get moving.

(Camera cuts to Tobe, Lizardman, and 9 of the 10 Ninja's now miles away from the castle. The storm is gone and it's now dawn.)

Tobe: whew! That was close, Pucca almost had me.

Lizardman: and I understand now why you fear having to face Pucca so much. But now I've read her fighting style, I think next time I can take her.

Tobe: well, I should admit, you did a whole lot better against her than I ever had.

(the 10th Ninja suddenly arrives)

Tobe: there you are! Where have you been??

Ninja 10: sorry, master Tobe, some French guy captured me and made me tell him everything I know about Soul Calibur. I even told him how has it now.

Tobe: so, someone's searching for Gura, eh? Looks like Sophitia won't have to worry about killing him after all muhahaha! Muhahaha!

Tobe and Lizardman: (in unison) MUHAHAHAHA!


	10. Pucca's Arc Chapter 4

Pucca's Arc chapter 4

(Another's note: due to the desire to proceed with the series, I'm not having the narrator make any intros. Also, if you read my other fan fics you know I usuallly describe what Garu and Pucca say to characters instead of having them actually speak. Well I decided to change that.)

(Camera views Xianghua, Pucca, and Siegfried heading for what appears to be a small town. Siegfried is walking out in front while Xianghua and Pucca follow from behind while talking to each other.)

Pucca: oh, you would've loved to be there when Gura first arrived to Sooga Village. He was just a little baby at the time. Ooooh! He was SO adorable! The moment I found out about him I officially decided to treat him as I would my own cute little brother. though Garu has custody over him, he usually hands Gura over to me to babysit him whenever Garu has to leave for his 'honor quests'.

Xianghua: Wow, Gura was raised by his older bro? Cool! how are Garu and Gura anyway.

Pucca: Garu's 13, Gura's 5.

Siegfried: That boy was raised by someone who's only 8 years older than him? My friends back in Germany will never believe this.

(They arrive into the town. They see it to be deserted.)

Xianghua: wow, did we walk into a ghost town? No one's in there!

Siegfried: wait, I hear something.

(a faint sinister laughter can be heard in the background. Pucca and the others follow the voice only to see Nightmare! He was holding the body of a now dead man.)

Pucca: Nightmare!

Nightmare: (notices Pucca and company) ahh, I was wondering when we'd meet again, Pucca. Tobe tells me about how you always get in his way of defeating Garu, So I made a deal with him to kill you myself. But I think you should just give up! You couldn't defeat me once, what makes you think you could do so now?

Siegfried: I hate to say it, Pucca, but as far as I know, he's right. Only with Soul Calibur do any of us stand a chance against him.

Nightmare: (drops the dead body) ha! Good luck getting to it. Pucca, you know Gura, right? I can easily tell you he's at the Tower Of Lost Souls even as we speak. But If he's ever getting inside he'll have to deal with an experienced Athean warrior named Sophitia. Think about it, a warrior who's fought many fights to the death against a little kid who's only got his training lessons and a spirit sword of great holy power that he probably doesn't know how to even use. You and I both know how it's gonna turn how. Heh, Gura's likely dead already. I can't say to you why, but Sophitia fighting Gura is a bit ironic.

Pucca: grrrr! (Dashes toward Nightmare)

Xianghua: NO! Pucca! Don't!

(Pucca dashes at Nightmare and attempts to punch him, but Nightmare quickly uppercuts, sending Pucca flying high in the air. And while Pucca ends up falling down, Nightmare at the right time lunges Soul Edge at Pucca and swings it to shake Pucca off. Pucca lands face-first on the ground but then gets back on her feet.)

Nightmare: I know I promised Tobe that I would kill you to assure he can fight Garu with no real interference. But I think he'd find it more satisfying if you suffered first, Emotionally to be exact. So I'll do this.

(Nightmare Stabs Soul Edge into the ground.)

Nightmare: CHARADE! I summon thee!

(a ball of energy comes out of Soul Edge's eye the ball of energy turns into an eye. Strange bone-like components appears floating close to the eye and make it appear almost like it's almost human (Charade))

Xianghua: what is that?

Nightmare: A servant created by the power of Soul Edge known as Charade.

(The Charade's eye shoots an energy beam at Pucca, but strangely nothing happened. But then, The Charade's components shrinked down to where The Charade become as tall as Pucca.)

Nightmare: Charade has copied your fighting style and your physical attributes. So think of it as fighting yourself, you can probably guess what that's gonna be like. Oh, and the only way this Charade will stop is if either you, or it, dies.

(Nightmare leaves, Pucca tries to dash after him but the Charade instantly blocks Pucca's path and without hesitation, punches Pucca right in the face, sending her flying into a building. Pucca comes out of the building and attempts to punch the Charade. But the Charade punches the exact same way Pucca does and when the fists of the 2 fighters connected, it caused a powerful shockwave which sends both of them flying backwards. They both make air recoveries and now stand facing each other motionlessly.)

Pucca: (thinks) darn! I'm gonna that Nightmare jerk, I swear! He sent this Charade thing just so I can't do a thing while my boyfriend Garu, friends, and adopted little bro Gura are in danger. Nightmare's trying to taunt me by getting this thing in my way. But how can I beat it? Garu back in "Romancing The Clone" couldn't beat his clone by himself…. Maybe… no! Bad Pucca! You can't give up! You'll figure something out…

(The Charade dashes at Pucca and before Pucca could react, hits her with several punchs, the last punch sends her crashing into another building. The building collapses.0

Xianghua: Pucca!

(Pucca emerges from the wreakage of the building, only for some reason she appears wearing some European armor.)

Pucca: (looks at the armor she's wearing) I must've crashed into an armory. Anyway, time for some payback. Hey! I got an idea!

(Pucca takes a dagger she finds in the wreakage and then a piece of wood. She then carves a picture of Garu's face on to the piece of wood and then shows the picture to the Charade. The Charade appears awed.)

Pucca: (thinks) that's it, Swoon over Garu…. I would too, That's why I'm doing this.

(Pucca then throws the picture and certain direction. The Charade however, doesn't fall for Pucca's trick and dashes torward her and hits her in the face with an airborne kick, which knocks Pucca down. But Pucca quickly gets back up.)

Pucca: ow! it's got my moves and my strength, but not my emotions. Darn! This is harder than I thought.

(Both Pucca and Charade approach each other. But suddenly, The Charade falls down on it's knees. It then bends forward, revealing a spear on it's back.)

Pucca: huh?

(Pucca looks behind Charade to see 2 girls. One blonde girl wearing only some armor and holding a sword and shield similar to Sophitia's (Cassandra) and a woman holding a sword and wearing a lot of armor (Hilde).)

Cassandra: Pucca! You need to hit the Charde's eye. it's Charde's weak point and the only way you can destroy it.

Hilde: (briefly tilts her head to Cassandra's direction) Cassandra here fought a Charade before. It may have copied your skills, but not your will. Fighting yourself is only a test of your will!

Pucca: who are you 2? And how do you know me?

Cassandra: now's not the time, kiddo, let's just say we're friends of a friend of yours for now.

Pucca: alright! (thinks) "Fighting yourself is only a test of your will"? maybe I should tell Garu that next time he has to fight a clone of himself.

(Pucca and Charade dash toward each other. They exchange several punches, kicks, and blocks, but so far neither of them seem to be winning. Until they both manage to punch each other in the gut, well, Pucca punched Charade in the eye while Charade punched Pucca in the abdomen. Both of them appears to be in pain from each other's attacks. But Charade was the first to collapse. It clutches it's eye and falls down on it's knees. It then dissolves into nothingness. Pucca however, simply falls down on her knees and clutches on to her gut in pain from the attack. Xianghua, Sigefried, Cassandra, and Hilde walk over to her.)

Sigefried: whoa… Xianghua, I knew you said Pucca's strong, but I had no idea…

Xianghua: (lifts Pucca on to her shoulder) yeah, I was surprised too when she saved my life from that Berserker. Anyway, she's taken quite a beating it looks like.

Cassandra: yeah, anyway, Pucca, your friend Garu told us about you and the rest of your friends. So we decided to find and help you guys out.

Pucca: (tilts her head up to where she can see Cassandra) he did? Oohh! He's so sweet!

Hilde: Sure is it seems, anyway, with that rough fight you had with Charade you're now in no good condition to fight. Just let us do the fighting from here on until you recover.

Pucca: sigh, alright…

(Pucca and the others head for the Tower of Lost Souls. Some time passes as they arrived. Pucca even was now no longer being carried around by Xianghua and is now walk with her allies. They see an unconscious Sophitia.)

Cassandra: sis! (dashes over to Sophitia's unconscious body) she's still alive! Thank goodness!

Pucca: wait, she's your sister?

Cassandra: yeah, Nightmare's servants kidnapped her daughter a.k.a my niece Pyrrha and put some of Soul Edge's energy in her. They then made Sophita work for them.

Sigefried: wait, if she's unconscious, then Gura must now be in the tower!

Xianghua: and Nightmare already knows the final shard is in here!

Pucca: Gura has Soul Calibur so.. (Gasps) Nightmare will kill him if he knows Gura's here!

(Pucca immediately dashes into the tower. She managed to reach to the roof of the tower in mere seconds she sees a castle floating above the tower and a staircase leading to inside it.)

Pucca: I searched the entire tower but Gura isn't anywhere here, did he get inside this castle? Did the rest of my friends get here? well only one way to find out…

(Pucca walks up the staircase.)


	11. Pucca's Arc: Destined Battle and Ending

Pucca's Arc Destined Battle: Vs. Amy.

(Camera shows Pucca entering what appears to be the throne room of the castle. She looks around and sees Gura, who for some reason was wearing armor, and Ssosso unconscious.)

Pucca: whew! They're alright! I was afraid Nightmare might've killed them. Ssosso said he'd keep Gura safe, so he must've decided to join Gura.

(She then sees another unconscious body she never saw that was close to them. It was a European middle-aged man wearing a long black coat and gloves (Raphael)). He was laying close to Ssosso and Gura.)

Pucca: who's that?

(Nightmare suddenly enters the room he was holding what appears to be a now fully completed Soul Edge.)

Nightmare: so, you've beaten Charade, impressive.

Pucca: (points at Gura, Ssosso, and Raphael) did you do this to them?

Nightmare: do you really think I'd be merciful to not kill them just because I spared you all when we first meant that I would spare them again? No. someone else must've done this. And now that I'm here, I'll finish the job! Starting with that boy who started this, the one who acknowledged you as an older sister!

(Nightmare raises his sword and attempts the slash at the unconscious Gura. Pucca gasps and dashes in the way, Nightmare stops his attack.)

Nightmare: you just never learn, do you? Wait! I just noticed, the boy doesn't have Soul Calibur!

(Pucca notices to look at Gura to see Nightmare was right! Soul Calibur was nowhere in Gura's possession.)

Nightmare: no matter, I'll jus consume his soul anyway, (a crystal pops out of Nightmare's chest) hurk!

Pucca: what the?

(the crystal slides back into Nightmare's chest, Nightmare then collapses to the ground, dead. Pucca looks down at what is now Nightmare's corpses and looks up to see a young girl around her age dressed in gothic Lolita and holding Soul Calibur, which took the form of a rapier in one hand, and an ordinary rapier with the other (Amy).)

Amy: nice of you to leave an opening for me to attack Nightmare, Pucca.

Pucca: wait, you know me?

Amy: yes, I was following you in secret ever since I saw you having to fight Voldo. When I overheard your friend Siegfried talk about the last shard being here in the tower and later about your friend Gura having Soul Calibur I immediately headed for the Tower of Lost Souls shortly after Nightmare arrived.

Pucca: you saying you did this to them? (points at Gura, Ssosso, and Raphael.)

Amy: yes, I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could save them from Nightmare by knocking your friends and my father out.

Pucca, wait, (points at Raphael) the guy with them is your father?

Amy: it's a long story….anyway, now that I'm here, I'll be taking Soul Edge.

Pucca: you can't do that! It's evil and it has to be destroyed!

Amy: my father has been searching for this sword so he can create a new world for himself and me. With both that and Soul Calibur in our possession, we'll have a bigger chance to create this world. I'm not going to stop now just because you say it's evil.

(Amy reaches for Soul Edge, but Pucca dashes in her way)

Amy: I can't let you destroy the sword but you won't let me take it. Looks like I don't have a choice, neither of us do.

(Amy drops Soul Calibur and gets into fighting stance. Pucca tries to charge at her but Amy thrusts her rapier at Pucca, forcing her to jump back away from the attack.)

Amy: I saw your fighting style, the weakness to it is your lack of range. You really should consider carrying a weapon.

(Amy keeps swinging her sword at Pucca, forcing her to give ground as she keeps having to jump back away from Amy's attacks.)

Amy: you may be able to take a lot of hits, but no one that's human can't be invulnerable to a cut from a blade.

(Amy manages to impale the left shoulder plate of Pucca's armor, cutting it off her and rendering her left shoulder exposed. Amy then manages to slash open the breastplate of Pucca's armor, exposing her shirt. One-by-one, Amy keeps cutting off pieces of the armor Pucca got earlier. Until Pucca wasn't wearing her armor anymore, just her regular clothes.)

Amy: I'd be careful if I were you, you don't have any armor left.

(Pucca keeps jumping away from Amy's attacks. Until Pucca is forced up against a wall, Amy attempts to stab Pucca but Pucca manages to dodge it, which it turn causes Amy's rapier to be stuck into the wall. Pucca notices this and attempts to punch at Amy, but Amy lets go of her stuck rapier and starts running for Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. She then picks up the 2 swords, Soul Edge quickly takes the form of a rapier in response to being in Amy's hand while Soul Calibur still has the form of a rapier from being in her hand earlier.)

Amy: I can't let you destroy this new world before it's created, Pucca.

(Amy then slashes at Pucca with both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, but Pucca keeps dodging her attacks, Amy wasn't giving a single opening for Pucca to fight back. Just seconds later, however, Amy started slashing more slowly and exhaustingly.)

Amy: (thinks) Soul Edge is eating away my strength in exchange I can use it's powers. I need to stop for a moment so Soul Calibur can give me some energy back.

(Amy stops for a moment as if to catch her breath. Pucca sees this as an opening and dashes at her, but Amy leaps aside away from Pucca as if now fully refreshed.)

Pucca: (thinks) that must be coming from both the swords that she got tried and then suddenly recovered like that. Maybe I rid her of one sword she can't use the other.

(Amy then attempts to stab Pucca with Soul Calibur, but Pucca dodges then kicks Soul Calibur out of Amy's hand. Soul Calibur lands a good distance away from the fight.)

Amy: No!

(a purple aura starts glowing around Amy, Amy ends up slashing at Pucca in a furious matter but quickly starts slowing down. Amy then stabs Soul Edge into the ground and starts pulling herself off the sword as if her hands couldn't let go of the sword.)

Amy: ugh! I feel my soul being eaten away by something, is this the evil the sword possesses? I can't…let go…..Pucca….help!

(Pucca in response grabs Amy's body and tries to pull her off Soul Edge. But Amy couldn't budge.)

Amy: this must be another part of Soul Edge's power, once it has a wielder, it won't let it go until that wielder is dead.

Pucca: (thinks) I can't let her die like this, there's gotta be something. (Looks around and sees Soul Calibur) of course! All I need to do is destroy Soul Edge with Soul Calibur!

(Pucca dashes to Soul Calibur, she picks it up and it transforms into a pair of crystalline gauntlets which Pucca is now wearing in each hands. Pucca then dashes to Soul Edge and Amy, then shatters Soul Edge by giving it a powerful punch in the Soul Edge's eye on the hilt-guard. Soul then shatters into several pieces, but the Pieces then dissolve into nothingness. Amy and Pucca simply watch this event with awe.)

Amy: you and Xianghua were right all along. The sword is evil. Please forgive me.

Pucca: that's okay.

(suddenly, Gura, Ssosso, and Raphael regain consciousness.)

Gura: whew! man, who hit us earlier.

Amy: I did, sorry, but it was the only way I could save the 3 of you from Nightmare, don't worry, he's dead.

Gura: you saved us? Geez, it's almost like everyone's been savin' my skin during my journey. (Notices Pucca) Pucca! Whew! you're okay, sorry I left the village when I wasn't supposed to but-

Pucca: don't worry, Siegfried told me everything, it was just all Tobe's doing. (turns to Amy) speaking of which, where is he?

Amy: I saw Tobe, Lizardman, and his ninjas attempt to attack Nightmare while he was absorbing the last shard. But Nightmare defeated them all and they retreated as a result.

(Siegfried, Xianghua, Cassandra, and Hilde arrive. And all of them pant in exhaustion.)

Siegfried: (Panting between words) Pucca, I understand your concern about your friends here, but next time, please wait for us.

Cassandra: by the way, don't worry about my niece, Xianghua's friend Kilik and your friend Garu shortly after we did and Kilik removed the Soul Edge energy within her.

Gura: niece? Who's she talking about, Pucca?

Pucca: it's long story, you won't believe what I had to do to get here.

Gura: me neither.

(Raphael walks over to Pucca.)

Raphael: say, Pucca, is it? Mind if I had a look at those gauntlets you're wearing?

(Pucca hold her Soul Calibur gauntlets out, Raphael yanks them off her and they merge and take the form of a rapier like it did with Amy.)

Raphael: at last! Our search is over! Let's go, Amy, for a new world awaits us!

Siegfried: good riddance, I had enough with Raphael coming after me to get that sword, now that Soul Edge is now gone for good, I no longer care anymore.

(Amy and Rapheal leave the sence, Puca tries to go after them but Gura stops her.)

Gura: wait! Pucca, Raphael saved my life, I owe him that much to let have Soul Calibur, besides, I promised I'd give it to him if he let us use it to destroy Soul Edge first. He decided to join us as a result.

Pucca: well, okay, by the way, where'd you get that armor?

Gura: long story short: I was whipped, slashed, cut, straggled, and had my ninja uniform practically ripped to shreds, but ultimately came on top. And I have you to thank for it.

Pucca: oooh! You're so sweet as always!

(Pucca picks Gura up and carries him around as they start to leave to scene, Ssosso follows them.)

Pucca: we'll get Garu and the others and then we'll be heading home.

(Screen fades to black.)

Narrator: Pucca before the start of her journey faced an evil that defeated even her. But upon destroying the cursed sword and saving the life of a victum of it in the process, Pucca and her friends now return home and share a joyous future together.


	12. Tobe's Arc Chapter 2

Tobe's Arc Chapter 2

(Tobe and Siegfried are seen in the forest, with swords drawn and glances exchanged. Lizardman and Tobe's ninja's are also seen watching the fight.)

Tobe: Gura is merely a student in the fighting arts. He could never defeat a true combat master in his current state. I bet he'll die out there by himself, If Garu and his friends don't find him first. Muhaha! Muhahaha!

Lizardman: I really like that kid's evil laugh.

Siegfried: you're just like the rest of the cursed sword's servants, no wonder you joined them.

(Tobe makes the first move, he spins his swords, dashes at Siegfried, and unleashes several slashes. Siegfried however block most of the attacks and because of his armor receives little damage. Siegfried again slashes at Tobe, this time vertically. But Tobe swiftly dodges and manages to deliver several slashes at Siegfried. This time they show a great deal of damage as Siegfried, given the fact he was sent flying as a result. Siegfried's flight was stopped when he hits a large tree, causing him to make a crater shaped like himself on the tree. He then climbs out of the tree and ashes at Tobe, this time manages to quickly smacks him with Requiem, sending Tobe flying until hitting several thick branches that slow down his flight until he stops. Tobe was now covered with scratches from the branches that hit him. Tobe appears severely weakened as a result. Siegfried walks overv to Tobe and raises his sword to start delivering the final blow. Tobe's ninja and Lizardman rush to his aid, but Tobe beckons them to stop.)

Tobe: stop! I must go through with this.

Siegfried: you're accepting your fate?

Tobe: yes… go ahead, kill me, like you did in your days as the first Nightmare, kill me like you did your own father!

(Siegfried hesitates)

Tobe: yes, I know what you're done, Nightmare and his allies told me everything….

(Tobe immediately while Siegfried's guard is down delivers several slashes at him. After Tobe's surprise attack was over, Siegfried collapsed from the wounds Tobe gave him. Tobe's ninja's then tie Siegfried up.)

Siegfried: I should've of listened to a word you said.

Tobe: indeed, you shouldn't of. As I was only faking some of my injuries, (rubs his left arm) but I admit I did take a beating.

(Tobe raises one of his swords, planning to kill Siegfried but Lizardman stops him.)

Lizardman: I've got a better idea, we can take him to Nightmare. So that HE can decide Siegfried's fate.

Tobe: hmm… not a bad idea. Alright, we'll do that.

Lizardman: you know, this seems to a start of a good friendship between us.

Tobe: yeah, it seems so..

(Tobe, Lizardman, and Tobe's Ninja's, with Siegfried as their prisoner, set out and continue their journey.)


	13. Tobe's Arc chapter 4

Tobe's Arc chapter 3

(Camera shows Tobe, Lizardman, and Tobe's Ninja's walking in a wastleland.)

Lizardman: I know these wastes, it won't be long until we get to the Tower Of Lost Souls.

Tobe: Good, I'm getting abit tired from all that walking.

Lizardman: by the way, are you sure you're not gonna tell me about your marriage life?

Tobe: what's it to you?

Lizardman: I was planning on having a wife myself, until I…..changed. So frankly I'm kinda jealous.

Tobe: sigh, alright, well, I was under the influence of a cupid arrow. My ninja's told me I got one on my butt. Next thing I knew, Jing-Jing and I tied the knot.

Lizardman: cupid arrow? Wow, that must've sucked.

Tobe: I'll be honest with you, it wasn't that bad once I grew used to it.

Lizardman: Just one more question: what exactly did Garu do to you to drive you to this hunger for vengeance?

Tobe:…..I'd rather not talk about it.

Lizardman: fair enough, I already got you to spill the beans about your marriage.

(Suddenly, they see at a distance what appears to be 2 girls, one shorter Phillipino girl holding 2 tonfa-like blades (Talim), And a taller one holding a Zabatou and appears to be Korean (Seong-Mina). Suddenly, a fierce wind blows from behind Tobe. The 2 girls immediately turn to Tobe's direction as a result.)

Lizardman: uh oh! Think they plan on attacking us?

Tobe: we'll just have to wait and see….

(The 2 girls walk over to Tobe and his group.)

Talim: The wind tells me who you are, we can't let you pass. The sword is evil.

Tobe: Wait! The wind told you about us?

Talim: I don't expect you to understand right away, but I am a wind priestess, The wind serves as my guide and deity. I can read the winds and they enabled me to detect singes of evil within you, they tell me what your intentions are, and they are related to Soul Edge.

Seong-Mina: c'mon, Talim, we don't have time to deal with these idiots, let's just take them out and move on.

Talim: you're right, we have little precious time and we can't afford to talk this out, much to my regret.

Seong-Mina: I'll handle that ninja guy with the scar. He doesn't look so tough.

(Seong-Mina immediately dashes at Tobe, but Lizardman get in her way and slashes her with his axe, which knocks her back afew feet and knocks her out.)

Talim: Mina!

Tobe: (pulls out his swords) that was a close call. I shouldn't have let my guard down, especially not to listen to this wind nonsense. Lizardman, Ninja's, let me handle this from here, I'll ask for your help when I need it.

Talim: (look at Tobe calmly despite seeing Mina defeated.) conflict lies within you, the wind also tells me that.

Tobe: enough talk!

(Tobe slashes at Talim but she blocks with her elbow-blades like she was blocking a punch. She then spins her left blade and slashes Tobe with it as if at lightning speed. He let's out a brief cry of pain and again attempts to slash Talim only now several times, but she keeps blocking Tobe's attacks like she saw them coming a mile away. Talim then quickly spins her right blade and delivers a vertical slash on Tobe, Sending him flying several feet in the air and then landing him back to ground level.)

Tobe: (Thinks) oooooh! That girl is fast, but no one could predict my moves that quickly. How did she…. (remembers the burst of wind he felt earlier when he saw her) of course! She wasn't spewing nonsense about reading the wind. She was able to sense the air streams of my attacks. Maybe if I change the angle of my attacks it will confuse her and enable me to do some actual damage.

(Tobe gets back on his feet and dashes at Talim. He delivers a horizontial slash at Talim, but milliseconds later turned his wrist to where the slash was now diagonal and it hits Talim, sending her flying away several feet. She recovers and gets back on her feet.)

Talim: how….?

Tobe: I have discovered a flaw in your fighting style. You can sense the airstream of melee attacks depending on how straight and long they are, but if I suddenly change where that air stream is, you can't sense it in time to respond. Give up now, you can't defeat me now.

Talim: no! I can't be defeated yet! The sword's evil ways need to be stopped.

Tobe: so it's settled…..

(Tobe's slashes at Talim in the same way that enabled him to hit her, only several times. After the last attack, Talim falls down on her knees then passes out.)

Lizardman: wow, you don't screw around.

Tobe: (thinks) I will use the evil sword, I will have my vengeance, Soul Edge was to answer to my painful dilemma all along.

(Camera cuts to a flashback of Tobe, who from a distance was watching Garu, Pucca, and Abyo fight Nightmare, who keeps effortlessly defeating them.)

Tobe: Soul Edge…….Of course!

(Camrea cuts back to Tobe with Lizardman and his ninjas. They are now at the Tower of Lost Souls, they meet up with Sophitia who's guarding the tower.)

Lizardman: (To Sophitia) well, you're still standing, did anyone of us arrive before us?

Sophitia: only Nightmare….

(Sophitia points to a floating castle above the tower.)

Sophitia: go to that castle, he's waiting for you there.

Tobe: whoa, talk about ominous….

(Lizardman, Tobe, and his ninjas enter the tower, once they reached the top they climbed up the staircase to the Castle.)


	14. Tobe's Arc: Destined Battle

Tobe's Arc Destined Battle: Vs Garu!

(Camera shows Tobe, his ninjas, and Lizardman entering the castle throne room. Here they meet up with Nightmare, who has Soul Edge in his normal hand, and the last Soul Edge shard in his mutated one.)

Nightmare: I see you've made it. Well done.

(Tobe and the others walk really close to Nightmare.)

Tobe: (kneels to Nightmare) It was my honor to serve you any way possible, master (thinks) I feel stupid saying that.

Nightmare: I'm flattered. Now, prepare to watch as Soul Edge absorbs the last shard and reaches the peak of power.

Tobe: (Stands up) why watch when I can see to it……myself.

Nightmare: what? (Tobe immediately pulls out his swords and stabs them into Nightmare's normal arm, causing him to drop Soul Edge.) arrrgh! You traitor!

Tobe: Ninjas! Lizardman! Attack!

(Tobe's Ninjas and Lizardman immediately slash at Nightmare before he could do anything, it wasn't long before one of Tobe's Ninjas delivered the finishing blow which kills Nightmare.)

Tobe: excellent!

Lizardman: Tobe, I didn't think it would actually work. But it did! Now let's put the last shard on the sword.

(Tobe pulls the last shard out of the dead Nightmare's mutated arm and puts it on Soul Edge, the shard merges into Soul Edge and it was now complete.)

Lizardman: wow, now, Tobe, care to do the honors?

Tobe: certainly, for Soul Edge today will be my sword of…..vengence.

(Tobe picks up and grips Soul Edge. Tobe could feel immense power surging through him.)

Tobe: wow! Incredible! I imagined Soul Edge could have this much power, is this the power that defeated Pucca? I feel more powerful than ever. I know now it doesn't matter how strong Garu is now, with this kind of power, I CAN WIN!

(Suddenly, they see Garu and Kilik enter the room.)

Kilik: is this that Tobe guy you vtold me about?

(Garu nods)

Kilik: man, Tobe doesn't know what he's doing hold Soul Edge here. He could lose his sanity

Tobe: (Hears Kilik and turns to him) lose my sanity?! What sanity did I have while on my quest for vengeance? No, I lost my sanity long before obtaining this awesome blade!

(Pucca enters the throne room from a different direction than Garu or Tobe, She first notices Garu and giggles at him her usual way.)

Pucca: oooh hehehe!

Kilik: …..and this must be Pucca.

Pucca: (Notices Tobe holding Soul Edge) what the?

Tobe: you won't get in the way of Garu's defeat THIS time, Pucca, in fact, I shall see to it you won't EVER AGAIN!

(Pucca attempts to dash at Tobe, but Tobe points Soul Edge up in the air and a lightning bolt comes out of the eye which hits Pucca and appears to give her a painful shock.)

Pucca: AHHHHHHH!

Garu: Pucca!

(The lightning bolt disappears and Pucca collapses onto the floor, almost as if at near death.)

Garu: (glares at Tobe) What did you do to her!?

Tobe: Nothing to get upset over, I simply had Soul Edge consume a large portion of Pucca's soul, to assure we will fight one-on-one with no interruptions. (walks over to Pucca and puts the blade of Soul Edge at her neck) Garu, you have a choice: give your word you will fight me by yourself and not allow your new friend here (points at Kilik) assist you in anyway. For if you don't, Pucca dies. I'll even use my own swords against you instead of Soul Edge if you give your word.

Lizardman: I thought you wanted to use Soul Edge to assure you defeat Garu. That's why you planned to betray nightmare, isn't it.

Tobe: Originally yes, but I remembered what that wind girl said about Soul Edge being evil. If I defeat Garu with that sword, People will probably think Soul Edge did so and not me. Anyway, Garu, what's your choice, our final battle? Or Pucca's final moments of life.

Garu: Tobe… I'll fight you, just don't harm her.

Tobe: good, (stabs Soul Edge to the floor and pulls out his swords from Nightmare's corpse) This will be our final battle, time to settle this score once and for all.

(Tobe and Garu dash at each other, Garu unleashes a vertical slash at Tobe, but Tobe blocks it with both his swords, Tobe then quickly kicks Garu's sword out of his hands and kicks Garu, knocking him back several feet. Garu recovers and starts throwing his ninja stars at Tobe. Tobe in response swings his swords to deflect the projectiles. Garu quickly dashes for his sword and picks it up. Garu then goes for the offensive by jumping to a low altitude and delivers an airborne vertical slash at Tobe. But Tobe blocks the attack and manages to slash at Garu, causing him to fall face up on to the floor.)

Tobe: As you may have already noticed, through the trials I faced in my journey, I've gotten stronger. And I can see you have too. But it appears that it didn't get strong enough to beat me.

(Garu quickly get back up on his feet and slashes at Tobe before he could react. Tobe as a result was knocked back several feet and crashs into a stone pillar as a result. Garu starts to walk over to him.)

Tobe: (thinks) agh, I feel dizzy, I can't think clearly, but I can't lose, not this time, I can't. Must….attack when he's close enough..

(When Garu was close enough, Tobe immediately delivers a surprise attack by managing to stab Garu in his lower right rip, wounding Garu slightly. Tobe attempts to slash him again but Garu manages to respond by parrying the second attack and stabs Tobe in the upper right leg, After Garu pulled his sword out of Tobe's leg, Tobe quickly then drops his swords, grabs the arms Garu was holding his sword with, and elbows Garu in the belly, Garu collapses in pain as a result.)

Tobe: well fought, Garu, but now, you've lost, and now to finish the job.

(Tobe turns to Soul Edge and limps to it as a result of Garu stabbing his leg, Tobe then pulls it from the floor and limps back to Garu.)

Tobe: now, Soul Edge, after the pain I've suffered, all the humiliation, Garu will finally pay.

(To be continued)

(Note: Tobe's Arc, along with Abyo's Arc has 2 different endings, stay tuned to see what they are.)


	15. Tobe's Arc: Ending A

Tobe's ending A

(Camera views where we left off with Garu weakened from their fight earlier, and Tobe raising Soul Edge to strike Garu. Tobe slashes Garuand Soul Edge consumes Garu's entire soul, killing him. Kilik witnesses the event in shock. Pucca watches in horror from seeing Garu die before her very eyes)

Kilik: No! Garu!

(Kilik dashes at Tobe but Tobe as if instinctively stabs Kilik with Soul Edge and comsumed his soul and killing him as well, Tobe than walks over to Pucca, who's trying to get up to fight him but is still weakened from Soul Edge consuming her soul.)

Pucca: TOBE! You.....you….

Tobe: and now to finish the meal you served me. And you allow you to join the man you loved

(Soul Edge then consumes the rest of Pucca's soul, ending her life. Lizardman watches the entire scene in awe)

Lizardman: Soul Edge must've taken control over Tobe now. Tobe was able to maintain his will during the time Soul Edge consumed part of Pucca's soul. Tobe's hunger for vengeance must've been the only thing keeping Tobe from being under Soul Edge's control.

(Gura and Ssosso enter the throne room. They see in horror what has now happened. Gura more-so then Ssosso.)

Gura: oh-no! Garu!

(Gura dashes to Garu's corpse to find out in horror that he's dead. Gura looks at Pucca's corpse to see that she suffered the same fate. Gura puts his face on Garu's chest and sobs greatly, knowing his worst nightmare has come true. Gura then turns his head to Tobe.)

Gura: (in a darkly tone) you killed them! Pucca and Garu were the only family I knew and you killed them! (Pulls out Soul Calibur, which took the form of 2 swords) you MONSTER!

(Gura dashes at Tobe out of anger.)

Ssosso: Gura! Wait!

(But it was too late, Soul Edge transformed into 2 katana for Tobe and slashed at Gura, consuming his soul and causing him to drop Soul Calibur.)

Tobe: no need to get upset now, little boy, you're now going to join your "family" soon enough.

(Gura's soul was now fully consumed and he now collapsed to the floor, dead. Tobe quickly consumes Ssosso's soul and kills him as well. Tobe then slashes at Soul Calibur, destroying it. Tobe then falls down on his knees.)

Tobe's ninjas: (all in unison) Master Tobe!

(they dash over to him.)

Ninja 1: what's wrong?

Tobe: need….more…SOULS!

(Tobe swiftly slashes at all his ninja henchmen and consumes their souls. Tobe then slowly approaches Lizardman.)

Lizardman: wait, you don't wanna eat me! (thinks) wait, maybe I can take advantage of this by getting him to destroy Hephaestus. (talks again) I know a soul that would make a better meal, follow me, I'll show it to you.

(Lizardman and Tobe leave the room. Screen fates to black.)

Narrator: indeed Lizardman got Tobe, who's now under the evil blade's will, to kill Hephaestus, But Tobe then kills Lizardman afterward. Tobe now to this day spends eternity feeding Soul Edge the souls of everyone in both worlds friend and foe alike. Both the Pucca and Soul Calibur universe now fall under a veil of haunting darkness.


	16. Tobe's Arc: Ending B

Tobe's Arc: Ending B

(Camera views where we last left off With Garu weakened from the battle before and Tobe, who's raising Soul Edge at Garu, getting ready to slash him. But Tobe surprisingly tosses Soul Edge to a side.)

Tobe: no, I won't end it like this.

Garu: what do you mean?

Tobe: you've faced defeat by my hands, we all know now I'm better than you. I don't need to do anything else. My vengeance is complete.

Garu: …...

(Gura and Ssosso suddenly enter the room. Gura notices the injuried Garu and dashes over to him.)

Gura: Garu! You're alright! Thank goodness, I'm sorry I disobeyed you and left the village, I was worried Tobe might've killed you or Pucca with Soul Edge.

Garu: well, you're in luck, (Points at Tobe) Tobe just spared me.

Gura: what? (turns to Tobe) what's going on?

Tobe: I defeated him and got my vengeance. That's all I needed. (turns to Lizardman) think you can use Soul Calibur to strike down Hephaestus?

Lizardman: maybe, why?

Tobe: I'll tell you why.

(Tobe swipes Soul Calibur from Gura, stabs Soul Edge in the eye with it which destroys it, then tosses the Soul Calibur to Lizardman.)

Tobe: A sign of our friendship.

Gura: wait! I promised someone who saved my life that I would give the sword to him after Soul Edge is destroyed.

Tobe: what people do here in this dimension must be their own business. It's best we simply head home and not cause anymore damage than we have to. (lifts Garu up on his shoulders) Ninja's, help Pucca up, we're outta here.

(Ssosso, Gura, Tobe, his ninjas, Garu, and Pucca leave the room. Screen fades to black)

Narrator: he defeated his opponent and placed an end to the rivalry. It's unknown what Tobe did in his life afterwards. We can assume however that he now allied himself with the very people he once made his enemies.


	17. Gura's and Ching's arc Chapter 2

Gura and Ching's Arc 2

(Camera show's Gura holding Soul Calibur, which took the form of 2 swords, on his back. Gura is seen in a rather large town. Suddenly, he runs into what appear to be a small group of mercenaries holding flintlock rifles and sabers.)

Merc Leader: well, well, you must be that rumored boy that has Soul Calibur. What? You don't think you can hold some magic weapon on you and someone's not gonna take notice?

Gura: (thinks) not again! It's guys like them that keep trying to kill me to get Soul Calibur from me every time I enter a town or city. They never say weather they want it to find Soul Edge or not so I bet they just want to sell it or something. If it wasn't for the fact Garu and Pucca and the others are in danger and need that sword, I'd have just dropped the it and be looking for a way home to Sooga Village (talks) I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.

Merc Leader: Smart kid, but we don't expect you to talk, we just want you to drop those crystal swords you're carrying so that we'll leave you alone.

Gura: forget it! I have friends and family looking for info on Soul Edge that need that thing more than you ever will!

Merc Leader: we'll that's too bad, looks like we'll just have to kill you.

(The Mercs point their rifles at Gura.)

Gura: (thinks) aw crud! Every minute in this dimension is proof I shouldn't have left the village to begin with. Also, none of my training so far has every covered combating guns. But At least I know something they don't.

(Gura pulls out both blades of Soul Calibur and charges at the mercs. One of them shots him directly on the right shoulder but it doesn't stop him, in fact, the gunshot wound regenerated and the billet popped. The mercs fired more billets at him but were shocked by the event of his wounds regenerating as well as how Gura kept coming no matter how many shot were fired on him. When Gura was close enough he slashed down all the mercs.)

Gura: Whew! If it wasn't for the fact Soul Calibur enabled me to regenerate as well as somehow make me feel more determined to win, I'd have been dead by now.

(Suddenly, the merc leader appeared to have managed to survive Gura's attack and quickly put Gura in an armlock and puts a sword at his neck.)

Merc Leader: Impressive that you were able to survive gunfire. But I'd like to see Soul Calibur save you from getting your head cut off. Hurk!

(The merc leader falls to the ground. Gura turn to him to see he was stabbed in the back, literally. Gura then looks up to see what appears to a Japanese Samurai in front of him. The Samurai appears to bare-chested except for a slightly oversized shoulder plate. He wore a traditional Samurai ponytail and beard and was even holding a katana (Mitsurugi).)

Mitsurugi: Quite an unusual situation a boy your age got into. A fugitive on the run from greedy mercenaries like that guy I stabbed for you. You plan on giving that sword to somebody?

Gura: you saying you want it? (gets into a fighting stance) why can't you guys just leave me alone?

(Mitsurugi says nothing and gets into a Samurai fighting stance. Camera cuts to Ching, Won, And Taki, who just docked their boat into a Chinese dock near a small village. Both Taki and Ching are seen on the dock stretching.)

Ching: whew! It's good to be on solid ground.

Taki: You're telling me, I'm more used to jumping from tree to tree to get around places. Anyway, now that we're here there's something I think we should do.

Ching: what do you mean?

Taki: We're both working together to find the last shard. So we need to assure one of us won't be depending entirely on the other.

Ching: you're saying we should spar?

Taki: yeah, easily, I need to test your strength to see if you won't be needing to cry over to me the next time we have to fight someone. Otherwise you'd just be dead weight and we'd be better off going our separate ways.

Ching: you're sounding a bit like my friend Garu. Well, you're right. I'll probably need to get stronger to go against Nightmare and his men anyway.

Taki: that's also a good reason for this spar.

(Ching and Taki then face each other and get into a fighting stance. Won is still on Ching's head so you know. Camera cuts to Mitsurugi and Gura Fighting, Gura immediately dashes at Mitsurugi and delivers several slashes both horizontal and vertical him with both blade of Soul Calibur. But Mitsurugi blocks all of them and smacks Gura's face with the flat side of his sword, knocking him back a meter or 2)

Mitsurugi: Pretentious fool! Swords are not toys!

Gura: (eyes suddenly turn completely bright blue) who said I was playing with 'em? I am the wielder of Soul Calibur, the holy sword and light of all humanity! I will not let you stop me from destroying the cursed sword!

Mitsurugi: Is that what you really think?

(Camera cuts to where Taki and Ching are fighting. Ching pulls out both her jain and slashes at Taki with one of them, But Taki pulls out her lower kotachi and blocks the attack, she then kicks the sword out of Ching's hands, leaving Ching with only one of her swords)

Taki: (looks at the sword she kicked out of Ching's hand.) a heart-shaped cross guard? Tell me you didn't pay money for this.

(Ching then slashes at Taki with her other sword, Taki however pulls out her upper kotachi and blocks the attack with it. Ching quickly moves to Taki's side and kicks her in the hip, knocking Taki back a couple feet.)

Ching: My dad got me those swords.

Taki: during that boat trip you told me you already learned everything your father taught you and even surpassed him. Does he still have any students?

Ching: well, not really, but he keeps The Turtle Training Hall open for everyone anytime we want to hone our skills. We even got a student of our own: my friend Garu's little brother Gura

Taki: (thinks) Is her Dad going out of business? Or does he charge people to use the dojo for practice purposes? Doe he even have any students anymore? Better not distract myself with that now. (Talks) well, It's time you see my from of ninjutsu at it's peak.

(Taki puts away both her Kotachi and suddenly she fires what appears to be an energy ball out of her hand. Ching barely dodges it.)

Ching: what the??

(Camera cuts to where Gura and Mitsurugi are fighting.)

Gura: It's none of your business what I think! Soul Edge is the enemy and nothing else. I will get pass you and continue my journey!

Mitsurugi: You seem so confident with Soul Calibur in hand. Let's see how you do without it!

(Mitsurugi manages to effortlessly kick one of the Soul Calibur blades out of Gura's hand. He then slashes at Gura's other arm, causing him to drop the other one and leaving a small cut on his arm. Gura falls on his knees and holding his arm that was cut.)

Gura: owww! That really did hurt. But I mustn't whine about now.

(Gura stands up and picks up the 2 Soul Calibur swords.)

Gura: I'm not gonna make it easy for you to get Soul Calibur from me.

Mitsurugi: I had no intention at all of taking it from you. You jumped to that conclusion without giving me a chance to explain myself. Though that might be 'cause it seems like every 2-bit wannabe adventurer looking for Soul Edge or Soul Calibur is after you.

Gura: you know that? How?

Mitsurugi: you do know how Soul Calibur gives you certain abilities? These mercs who attacked wanted that sword for either that or to find Soul Edge, as the Holy Sword can help you do that as well.

Gura: Why are you here then? And who are you?

Mitsurugi: I'm Heishiro Mitsurugi, And you can say I'm doing your brother Garu a favor. You're Gura, right?

Gura: you know my brother?

Mitsurugi: yeah, he and I had a brief run-in, he was with a guy I know called Kilik. I told him and Kilik about the rumors that a small boy matching your description was holding Soul Calibur.

Gura: So my big brother already knows I'm here, now I'm in really big trouble.

Mitsurugi: he did suspect it might be you that's the boy in the rumors. I can say he was both angry and worried when I told him about that.

Gura: You're gonna take me to him?

Mitsurugi: I've got my own goals to worry about, kid. I don't plan on doing any babysitting when I could be looking for Nightmare.

Gura: you're after him? Good, nice to know someone plans on beating an evil jerk like him.

Mitsurugi: I wish to face him not because he's evil, But because he's the wielder of Soul Edge and therefore would make a formidable opponent. I spent years looking for a challenge for my skills and you certainly aren't one.

Gura: well, All I wanna do is give Soul Calibur to Garu or any of his friends and see about finding a way home before I get into anymore trouble.

Mitsurugi: Through I suppose however you can tag along with me until we find your brother or any of his friends. But keep your head down and don't do anything stupid.

Gura: alright.

(Mitsurugi and Gura leave the sence and start to travel together. Camera cuts back to Ching and Taki fighting. Taki is seen firing more energy balls out of her hands and at Ching, who keeps dodging them frantically.)

Ching: I never saw Garu be able to do THAT. I gotta think of something, I got it!

(Ching dodges afew more energy balls, But deflects the last energy ball coming at her by whacking it with her sword which hits Taki, who gets sent flying several feet before crashing through a wall and into a building. Taki walks out of the building through the hole she made and walks over to Ching. Taki appears to be dazzed.

Taki: whoa…. Your father must've taught you well.

Ching: you were pretty amazing yourself, Taki.

Taki: anyway, you've proven you can take on Nightmare and his minions very well, as I wasn't holding back on this fight. Anyway, we mustn't waste anymore time.

Ching: you're right, let's go get that shard.

(Ching, Won, and Taki leave the village to continue their quest. Camera cuts to Mitsurugi and Gura walking down a dirt path and talking.)

Mitsurugi: by the way, aren't you a little young to be carrying swords anyway?

Gura: Yeah, but I kinda….slipped passed that. When my training started, neither Garu nor Ching would let me handle an actual sword 'cause they tell me it's too dangerous. But Tobe, when he became my every-Friday ninjutsu sensei, gave me actual steel swords, telling me that if I can't learn to use a real good weapon, that the only threat I'd be able to stop is myself.

Mitsurugi: Good point, you never know at all exactly when something might just hop in and destroy you.

Gura: my big brother Garu told me something like that. That's how I got him to let me use swords when he found out about this.

(Camera cuts to a different part of the same dirt path Gura and Mitsurugi were taking, only Taki, Won, and Ching were going down to opposite direction.)

Taki: you said you have a student named Gura, can you tell me more about him?

Ching: sure, Gura's 5 years old and has shown to be really talented with martial arts. He came to Sooga village as an infant. Garu found out about his mother being pregnant with Gura and had her send Gura here for Garu to raise him.

Taki: so Gura was raised by his brother? why wouldn't their mother simply care for him herself?

Ching: According to Garu, his mom figured she'd be rendered too weak and fatigued to take care of Gura herself, And therefore agreed with Garu to have Gura sent to Sooga.

Taki: I see, anything else you can tell me?

Ching: yeah, Gura's a real sweetheart. My best friend Pucca went as far as declaring herself Gura's adoptive older-sister. Gura didn't take us telling him to stay in the village too well through.

Taki: Why'd you do that? Is he still too under-trained?

Ching: yeah, and he's too young, there are people who take advantage of little boys his age you know.

Taki: point taken.

(And finally, camera cuts to Taki, Ching, and Won still walking down the dirt path in the same direction and talking to each other, With Gura and Mitsurugi doing same while walking down the road from their direction. It was only when the 2 groups find each other around 4-feet away that they finally notice each other. They were close to what appears to be a ravine.)

Ching: Gura!? What are you doing here? I thought we told you to stay in the village with Ssosso.

Won: (clucking at Gura, scolding him) Buck! Ba-Gawk! Buck! Buck!

Gura: Ching! Thank goodness you're alright! Look, I know and I'm sorry, but this isn't about just me now. I came to warn you and the others about something important. (Gura explains what he's learned from when he was captured by Nightmare and how Tobe tricked him into entering this dimension by making him think Tobe was planning on going after Soul Edge to use it on Garu.)

Ching: Nightmare's going after Pucca for Tobe? This really is bad. And you said Nightmare's men are hunting us?

Taki: This is serious….

Gura: But there're something else as well, shortly after I escaped, I encountered a man named Siegfried who had Soul Calibur, when Tobe and his ninjas tracked me down, Siegfried gave me the sword (pulls out the 2 Soul Calibur swords to show Ching) and told me to find the shard, but I decided it'd be better if I gave it to one of you instead. You're a better fighter than I am currently anyway.

(Gura starts to walk over to Ching to hand her Soul Calibur, but Mitsurugi and Taki notice the 2 holy blades are glowing while)

Taki and Mitsurugi: (in unison) Nightmare!

(Mitsurugi kicks Gura into the ravine while he's still holding Soul Calibur. Ching looks at this in shock.)

Ching: Gura!! (turns to Mitsurugi angrily) you!

(Ching pulls out her swords and starts to slowly approach Mitsurugi.0

Taki: Ching! Wait!

Ching: (thinks) I made a mistake losing my head from Tira's taunting. I'm not gonna make that mistake again fighting that samurai.

Mitsurugi: (goes into fighting stance and thinks) Gura told me about this Ching girl and told me she was strong. I was looking forward to facing her to see if that's true, But not like this.

(suddenly, Nightmare arrives to a spot just a short distance from where Mitsurugi, Ching, Won, and Taki were. Taki however was the only one who notices. Strangly, Nightmare does nothing but sit around watching them.)

Nightmare: This'll make a good show.


	18. Gura's Arc Chapter 3

Gura's Arc Chapter 3

(Camera shows Gura falling in the ravine that Mitsurugi pushed him into. Gura takes that 2 blades of Soul Calibur and stabs them into the wall of rock closest to him. This causes Gura's fall to slow down and stop just to where he was close to the bottom. Gura pulls out the 2 swords and jumps off the stone wall and onto the bottom.)

Gura: Dang that Mitsurugi jerk! I shouldn't trusted him. No wonder Garu tells me not to talk to strangers. These stone walls of the ravine I'm in have nothing for my to climb on so I guess I'm stuck here.

(Gura looks around and sees what appears to a stone entrance.)

Gura: It looks like the entrance to some ancient underground ruins. We must've been standing above it. Maybe here I can find a way out.

(Gura walks into the entrance. In the hallway he is seen walking down, he notices torches lit that kept the hallways lightened.)

Gura: maybe these ruins aren't as old as they look. Maybe people still live there, well, only one way to find out.

(Gura continues walking down the hallway until he walks into a really large room with some pillars. Here Gura also spots at a short distance a tall, white haired woman who dressed in a strange outfit that was excessively revealing and some armor plating on one of her arms, And she was carrying a sword (Ivy). She for some reason was just standing where she was.)

Gura: ick! Who dresses like that? I've seen Pucca in a bikini and even naked with me in the bathtub whenever she gives me a bath, but I never saw an old woman like her wearing something this revealing. If that thing Mitsurugi did to me taught me anything, I should stay away from that lady.

(Gura attempts to sneak around Ivy, but after just sneaking half-way across the room, Ivy's sword extends to a whip as if magically. The sword-whip blade extends and the tip of it points at where Gura is. Ivy turns to Gura's direction. He's spotted!)

Ivy: aha! (Swings the sword-whip and it whips around one of Gura's ankles) I got you!

(Ivy quickly yanks her sword-whip which causes Gura to trip and land on his butt.)

Gura: oww…..

Ivy: It's time to die!

(Gura pulls out his 2 Soul Calibur blades and charges at Ivy. But the sword-whip extends again and the tip of it stabs Gura' left foot. Gura starts raisng his foot, grabbing it, and hops around on one foot in pain.)

Gura: ow! ow! ow! ow!

Ivy: don't worry, you won't suffer….much!

Gura: Just who are you? A servant to Soul Edge?!

Ivy: heh!

(Ivy wraps her sword-whip around Gura and pile drives Gura, slamming his head into the ground. Ivy unwraps her sword-whip from Gura and reeled it in so that it becomes a normal sword.)

Ivy: hehehe! Hahahahahaha!

(Gura turns away from Ivy and attempts to retreat, but Ivy extends her sword-whip again and it wraps around Gura's neak. Ivy then both yanks her sword-whip and puts her foot on Gura's back. Gura grabs the rope part of the sword-whip that's strangling him.)

Gura: I….can't….breathe…

(Strangly, Ivy then releases Gura by having the sword-whip unwrap where it was on his neak. Gura turns to Ivy to see she had one of her hands on her head. Ivy was grunting as if struggling with something. Gura pulls out his Soul Calibur swords.)

Gura: Just who is that lady?

(Suddenly, the swords start to glow, and even speak in a feminine voice.)

Soul Calibur: This is or ordinary evil you're facing. She's under the control of the Cursed Sword's will. She's trying to resist it.

Gura: wait, you can talk?

Soul Calibur: No time to explain, You must free her from Soul Edge's spell. And the only way you can do that is to defeat her.

Gura: but how can I do that? Fighting girls with swords that turn into whips wasn't covered in my martial arts lessons.

(Ivy stops grunting then gets into fighting stance.)

Gura: wait…maybe I should think less like my martial arts teachers and more like Pucca. She's always able to tackle a situation if not with her overzealous powers yet with sheer wit and pleasant-mindedness. Hey! I got an idea!

(Ivy swings her sword-whip, while it's at sword form, at Gura, who blocks it with one of his Soul Calibur swords then runs off. Ivy extends her sword-whip and swings it At Gura, but jumps over the attack and dashs the closest pillar. Ivy swings her sword-whip at him but he dodges it and causes it to wrap around the bottom part of the pillar.)

Gura: aha! An opening!

(Gura quickly dashes at Ivy. Who strangly gives a small grin. Gura turns his head to see behind him pieces of Ivy's sword-whip flying after him as if magically. But Gura keeps running toward Ivy, Gura then attempts to slash at Ivy, but the sword pieces quickly return to Ivy's sword hilt and Ivy parries the attack. Gura slashes at Ivy several times, deliberately holding back.)

Gura: Aha! You can't extend your sword-whip when I'm this close to you.

Ivy: that's what you think.

(Ivy extends her sword-whip and again wraps it around Gura's ankle and trips him, but Gura while tripping, throws one of his Soul Calibur blades at Ivy, who easily manages to move aside. The Soul Calibur blade hits a stone pillar Ivy's sword-whip reels back into sword form.)

Ivy: You'll have to do better than that.

Gura: I already thought of that.

(Gura jumps over Ivy and lands on the hilt of the Soul Calibur blade, The blade, while breaking off the pillar, chips off a considerably big piece of the stone pillar and it flings at Ivy, who had no time to react and was hit and knocked out by the piece of the stone pillar. Gura puts away his Soul Calibur swords and starts to look and the unconscious Ivy.)

Gura: Soul Calibur said earlier that she was controlled by the Evil Sword, maybe She's actually a good guy.

(Ivy suddenly wakes up.)

Ivy: ugh…. I need to work out a better time to try and kill Nightmare. (turns to Gura) It was you who freed me from that spell Nightmare put me under, was it?

Gura: err… yeah I guess.

Ivy: What's your name?

Gura: I'm Gura. And you are?

Ivy: Isabella Valentine, but you can call me Ivy. Wait, Aren't you a little young to be out there by yourself?

Gura: aren't you a little old?

Ivy: I'm 32, that's not being old.

Gura: oh! I saw your white hair and thought you were around 55 or something. Then again, your bod seems pretty young. Though you do dress in a rather..revealing way.

Ivy: My outfit provides decent protection and makes it easy to move around in. I'm fully aware people call me a whore for dressing like this.

Gura: what's a whore?

Ivy: did I say whore? Oh sorry, you're too young to know this stuff. Though you do dress in a no less reavealing way then me.

Gura: what are you talk- (Ivy points at Gura, Gura looks at his ninja uniform to see it was almost completely cut up from his fight with her, It so so cut up that the uniform now barely covers much of his body, even Gura's briefs were showing.)

Ivy: I see you have Soul Calibur and it's regenerating powers. It must've healed any wounds I gave you when I was under Soul Edge's control. But I guess it can't sew up your clothes as well. Sorry about that.

Gura: Pucca's not gonna be happen if she sees this, she sewed almost everything I have in my wardrobe back home. Say, you seem nice enough so I guess I'll tell you why I'm in this dimension (Gura tells Ivy about his journey thus far and what's been going on. Ivy then tells Gura about her jouney.)

Ivy: wait, your brother's been doing dangerous stuff many times in the guise of restoring his heritage's lost honor? If you felt confident that he would do these things and make it back in one piece, Why'd you leave your village to save him.

Gura: those other quests Garu's been going for were all well and good, but I faced Soul Edge's evil first-hand when I picked up that shard, Soul Edge is a completely different threat than anything Garu's ever faced or even anything Pucca ever faced. That's why I'm worried, I guess my worst fear is losing Garu and Pucca, especially when there's something I can do to prevent that from happening. Anyway, you say Soul Edge's pervious wielder, Cervantes De Loen, is your father, and you want to kill him, why would you do that?

Ivy: you've gotta understand, no one is above the line of good and evil. Cervantes was never a good man to begin with to my knowledge. While under Soul Edge's evil will he killed many innocent people with no remorse. And when he returned to his senses, he grew to want Soul Edge again so he can do it all again. Do you expect me to show any sort of love with a man like that? It didn't help matters when my own blood father once tried to murder me.

Gura: I guess I never really thought of it that way, my big brother never really talks about our parents much anyhow, so I don't really know what they're like.

Ivy: That's 'cause you've been raised by your brother. By the by, you said you think your worst fear is losing both him and this Pucca. Who is she?

Gura: She's my big brother's girlfriend, though Garu doesn't like to admit it very much. Garu usually has Pucca take care of me when he goes on one of his quests or anything else he goes to where he doesn't want me tagging along. I pretty much keep Pucca from stalking him when he doesn't want her too. Pucca, Like Garu and pretty much the rest of Sooga Village, has known me ever since I came to this village as a baby. Pucca raised me practically half as much as Garu did, She treated and loved as she would her own little brother and even got me to consider her my older sister.

Ivy: So you consider her your sis but you're not related.

Gura: hey, she raised me half the time Garu did, She saved me and my bro's skin more times than she had to keep me changed, And even told me directly that she hopes to marry my brother someday which will make her legally my sister. Let's face it, She is my sis. Garu's even aware I consider her the only family I have aside him and told me Pucca and her uncles will have custody over me should anything happen to him.

Ivy: Interesting. So willed you to Pucca.

Gura: If you put it that way, yeah. And while we're on the subject, I bet Garu's gonna ground me for life for the trouble I'm in. But in the end, once Soul Edge is destroyed and I can rest easy knowing Garu and Pucca are still alive. It'll all be worth it.

Ivy: (chuckles slightly) Better he grounds you for life than he dies I guess?

Ssosso: (voice heard offscreen) To really be in trouble is to do bad things for the wrong reasons.

(Ssosso arrives to the scene.)

Gura: Ssosso! I'm glad to see you, sorry I ran off like I did.

Ssosso: It's alright, I understand why you did that. You love him. And Garu if he was in your position would've done the same. I'm sure he'd forgive you once he learns what's been happening

Gura: Thanks, That kinda makes me feel better.

Ssosso: Ching, Taki, and Mitsurugi told me everything that's been going on, how Tobe planned for you to leave Sooga Village.

Gura: You believe that Mitsurugi guy? He was the one responsible for me being here in the first place.

Ssosso: He was trying to save you, He saw Soul Calibur glow which was the signal that Nightmare was coming.

Gura: oh, so he kicked me into that ravine so that Nightmare wouldn't get to me.

Ivy: (Looking at Ssosso) a friend of yours I presume.

Gura: he's not only that, but He teaches me Shaolin kung fu every Thursday.

Ivy: wait! I hear something….

(an eerie laughter can be heard from the background. A part of the ceiling collapses in front of the trio, as they look at the dust cloud that appears as the result of the ceiling part collapsing. The dust cloud clears up and reveals what appears to be a tall, white-haired and pale-white-skinned man who's dressed like a pirate and holds 2 swords, one normal looking one and the other actually seems like a flintlock pistol with a sword blade on the barrel (Cervantes).)

Cervantes: (eerie laughter) return the soul I have given you, my child.

Ivy: (immediately recognizing Cervantes) Silence! I can change my own destiny!

Gura: "my child" ? That's Cervantes?

Ivy: yes.

Cervantes: (sees Gura) you! You're the rumored boy with Soul Calibur! Hand it to me!

Ivy: (gasps) Gura! Ssosso! Get outta here! I'll hold him off!

(Gura and Ssosso start to flee the scene, but Cervantes attempts to run after them. Ivy in response extends her sword-whip and slashes an entire row of pillars in front of Cervantes, collapsing a large amount of the ceiling in front of him, preventing him from going any further toward them. Gura turns to Ivy's direction.)

Gura: Ivy!

Ivy: (voice heard from behind the wreakage she caused) Listen carefully, Gura! I know where the last shard is, have Soul Calibur guide you do it! If I survive this I'll meet up with you here.

Gura: okay!

Ssosso: Gura, we should go. (notices Gura wearing his now cut-up ninja uniform) And while we're at it, we should get you outta these clothes.

(Camera cuts to Ssosso and Gura just coming out of a shop in a city. Gura is now seen wearing European armor.)

Gura: I had no idea Santa was setting up shop here. It was really nice of him to give me this suit of armor for free. Anyway, Soul Calibur said the shard is at a place called the Tower of Lost Souls. We better head here quick.

(Ssosso and Gura leave the city and continue their journey.0


	19. Gura's Arc CHapter 4

outGura's Arc Chapter 4

(Camrea shows Gura and Ssosso just arriving at the Tower of Lost Souls. They encounter Sophitia guarding the entrance.)

Sophitia: You've entered the realm of the Evil Sword, leave at once!

Gura: No! I must get Soul Calibur to my brother! I must keep Soul Edge from threatening his life! I don't expect a heartless servant to the Nightmare like you to understand the position I'm in. Garu and Pucca are the only family I have!

Sophitia: (thinks) Should tell him about my daughter? Tobe told me about how he was raised by his brother and how Garu and his girlfriend Pucca are the only people he's considered family and how Gura's worst fear is losing both of them. If I let him enter the tower and the castle above it, He'd have a chance of saving them but I might lose my child. If I keep him from entering he would be alone in his life. But wait, neither Garu nor Pucca have arrived yet as far as I know. What if they did before I got here or they entered the tower and I just didn't notice? Fortunately even if they did, they couldn't harm Soul Edge without Soul Calibur. Well, weather or not I do tell that boy I doubt I can make him change his mind. He's got as much to lose in this situation as I do. Killing someone else's child to save my own, that's pretty ironic.

Gura: Ssosso, That's might be risky, if I attack her with Soul Calibur, it will give me a great deal of determination to keep me from backing down and gives me healing powers, but that would only get me in trouble if that lady gives me an instantly fatal blow and I can't back off to avoid it.

Ssosso: To beat someone in a hurry and more effectively sometimes will require great numbers

Gura: You're right, but Soul Calibur's the only weapon I got and fighting with it is risky as I said before.

Ssosso: Not anymore It's not. (gives Gura his Chinese sword and katana)

Gura: my old swords! But how did you?

Ssosso: they were laying on the ground when I got into that portal. I was wondering why you didn't have them with you until Ching told me about how Nightmare's men captured you.

Gura: thanks, Ssosso (Puts the 2 Soul Calibur blades away and faces Sophitia with his old swords in hand) now let's go!

(Gura and Ssosso start charge at Sophitia)

Sophitia: gods, forgive me.

(Gura vertically slashes at Sophitia with his katana, but Sophitia blocks the attack with her shield. Ssosso thrusts his bo staff at her, but she parries the attack with her sword. She than manages to kick Ssosso in the apex, knocking him out

Gura: Ssosso!

Sophitia: this leaves only you to fight.

Gura: you! You!.........

(Gura stabs at Sophita with his Chinese sword, Sophita moves aside the attack. Gura then hits Sophita's legs with both his swords, causing her to trip and land face-up lying down. Sophita gets back up and attempts to horizontally slash at Gura but he blocks the attack with both his swords. Gura then kicks her sword out of her hands and then kicks her in the face, knocking her down, She appears to be stunned. Ssosso suddenly regains consciousness.)

Gura: Ssosso! That lady's stunned, we can get into the tower now.

Ssosso: right!

(Ssosso and Gura begin to enter the tower, but Sophitia manages to recover and take Gura by surpise by knocking him down with a sweepkick and gets ready to give a downward thrust with her sword at Gura.)

Sophitia: forgive me….

(Sophitia attempts to strike Gura, but a rapier blade gets in the way of the attack. Borth Gura and Sophita turn their heads to see Raphael. He was the one who stopped Sophita's attack!)

Sophitia: you!

Raphael: This is why you don't hesitate to kill you opponents while you can.

(Raphael punches Sophitia in the head, knocking him out. Gura stands up and turns to Rapael.0

Gura: whew! Thanks, who are you?

Rapheal: Rapheal Sorel, and you owe me your life. Give me Soul Calibur if you wish to honor this life debt.

Gura: look, I'm sorry but I need that sword so that my big brother and friends will have a fighting chance against Soul Edge.

Raphael: And by your big brother you mean Garu?

Gura: how do you know his name?

Raphael: He and I had a bad run-in, my own fault really, anyway, if that's case, We'll make a deal, after Soul Edge is destroyed and Nightmare is defeated, you give me Soul Calibur. I need it to create a new, greater world for my daughter Amy whom I owe a great debt toward.

Gura: sounds good to me.

(Ssosso, Gura, and Raphael enter the tower, they reach the top to see the staircase to the castle floating above the tower. Raphael stops and appears to be aching in pain.)

Gura: you alright, Raphael?

Raphael: save your sympathy, I just still have afew aches from some pervious battles I had, you go on ahead, I'll catch up.

Gura: alright!

(Gura and Ssosso climb up the stair case without Raphael and enter the castle.)


	20. Gura's Destined Battle and Ending

Gura's destined battle: Vs Nightmare!

(Camera show's Gura and Ssosso entering the castle throne room. Suddenly, Garu and Kilik enter the throne room from a different direction. They immediately notice Ssosso and Gura and walk over to them. Garu gives Gura a rather stern look.)

Garu: Gura, I thought I told you to stay home. We told you this journey isn't something you're ready for.

Gura: big brother, thank goodness you're all right. Look, I know it was stupid of me to have left the village and I'm sorry. But I have Soul Calibur now; I came to find you and the others so that you'd get a fighting chance against Nightmare.

Kilik: I hate to butt in, Garu, but the fact he has Soul Calibur surely changes things.

Nightmare: (voice heard off-screen) I agree!

(The group turns to see Nightmare and his men, with Nightmare holding up Tobe by the head with his mutated hand. Tobe appears beaten up real bad. Nightmare tosses Tobe to where Gura and the others are.)

Nightmare: That conceited wretched human thought he could take me by surprise to get Soul Edge from me.

(Nightmare turns his head to Lizardman, who now appears to be timid toward Nightmare now.)

Nightmare: in lieu of your past loyalty toward me, Lizardman, I have spared you, but any attempt to betray me again will result in nothing more and nothing less than your permanent end.

Lizardman: yes, master…..

Nightmare: now that's settled with… (turns to where Gura is) you're too late, I already found the shard and Soul Edge is already complete. And now I shall have my apprentice. (points Soul Edge to Gura, but nothing happens.) oh, I forgot you have Soul Calibur, no matter. Charge, my servants! Kill them all!

(Astaroth, Lizardman, and Tira all start to dash at the group. But are stopped when Mitsurugi suddenly jumps into the scene.)

Mitsurugi: alright! I was wondering when I'd find some new opponents.

Gura: Mitsurugi!

Nightmare: funny, last time you fought me you were at the brink of dying when you remained me about the last shard. Now you want to do it all again?

Mitsurugi: It's not you I'm hoping to face this time, I was hoping to face the big guy with the axe, was it Astaroth?

Astaroth: bah! You're nothing but scum, this'll be easy.

(Suddenly, Raphael and Ivy both enter the throne room from the same direction Gura and Ssosso did.)

Raphael: Look's like I'm just in time for the party.

(Garu turns to Raphael and pulls out his sword.)

Garu: you again! Gura, stand back, I'll handle him along with the rest of those guys.

Gura: wait! Garu, He's a friend, he saved my life.

Ssosso: It's true.

Ivy: (looking at Garu) so…that's your older brother? He's quite handsome.

Gura: Don't get any ideas, Ivy, I told you he already has a girlfriend. And Garu, yes, I'm fully aware she's dressed like she's a whore (everyone ion the room gasps at the new word Gura learned, except Ivy, who puts her hand on her face groaning.) whatever that is.

Ivy: yes, I told him about that, do with me what you want for it, but let it be after this fight's over.

Raphael: I got dibs on that psycho girl we all know as Tira.

Kilik: I'll go for Lizardman.

Ivy: this leaves me, Garu, Ssosso, and Gura to take on Nightmare. Follow me, I know a place in this castle where we can get a better advantage against with our numbers.

(Gura, Ivy, Garu, and Ssosso lure Nightmare into a different room. It was a wide room with a row of pillars at the north and south parts on the room.)

Ivy: Gura, take this (tosses Gura a vial) drink it now.

(Gura with no hesitation drinks the liquid in the vial then tosses it aside.)

Ivy: Soul Edge's essence within your soul has now been removed. You now won't have to carry Soul Calibur to avoid being controlled by the evil sword anymore.

Gura: great! Here, big bro, (tosses Garu Soul Calibur, which in Garu's hands takes the form of a single katana. Garu puts away his own sword in response) you can do better with it than I can. I'm obviously no match for Nightmare so I'll go hide somewhere.

Garu: Just as I was hoping for. Now wherever you're hiding, don't come out until I say so, no matter what, okay?

Gura: you got it, big bro!

(With Nightmare's mind too focused on how now Garu has Soul Calibur, he doesn't notice Gura running over to and hiding behind one of the pillars of the room. Garu, Ssosso, and Ivy surround Nightmare and face him from different angles.)

Nightmare: hmph! That boy is now useless to me! I can kill all of you, it doesn't matter which of you has Soul Calibur. The result will be the same.

(Ssosso becomes first to attack when he vertically swings his bo staff at Nightmare, but Nightmare easily blocks the attack, but it leaves him open for Garu to slash at Nightmare several times. Nightmare screams in pain as if Garu's attacks were burning him more-so than slashing him. Nightmare manages to however slash at Garu, sending him flying a couple feet away, but while being send fly, he does an air recovery and lands on his feet. Nightmare starts to approach Garu and raises Soul Edge to get ready to strike. But Ivy extends her sword-whip, wraps it around Soul Edge, and yanks her sword-whip to keep Nightmare from swinging it.)

Ivy: Garu! Here's your opening, deliver the finishing blow!

(Garu nods and dashes toward Nightmare, gettingf ready to strike.)

Nightmare: (trying with so far no success to pull Soul Edge out of the sword-whip's grip) grrr! NO!

(Before neither Garu nor Ivy could react, Nightmare manages to swing Soul Edge horizontally, Because Ivy was still holding her sword at that time, She get sent flying the same direction as Soul Edge was swinging and crashes into Garu as a result. That also causes Garu be stunned and Soul Calbur falls out of his hands and lands just a few inches away from him. Ivy gets up and reels in her sword-whip so that it takes sword form and then faces Nightmare. Ssosso attempts to attack Nightmare from behind but Nightmare quickly smacks him with the flat side of Soul Edge and knocks him out. Ivy attempts to slash nightmare, but he blocks the attack, grabs Ivy by the throat, and raise her up high as she's choking her, causing her to drop her sword-whip. Nightmare then throws her aside. Garu recovers from being stunned and quickly grabs Soul Calibur and attempts to slash him. But Nightmare jumps away from the attack and slashes at Garu, sending him flying until he crashes to a pillar. Garu seems now in too much pain and fatigued to fight and drops Soul Calibur. Nightmare walks over to him.

Nightmare: (looks around for Gura) boy, I know you're here somewhere. Come on out, face it, you've lost.

Garu: (thinks) don't do it, Gura, he's trying to trick you.

Gura: (still hiding behind the pillar he's hiding in) Garu told me to stay where I am, I must do so. I'm sure something will come up.

Nightmare: (turns his head to Garu and thinks) wait a moment……of course! (talks only loud enough for Garu to here) I know your brother's greatest weakness. (now loud enough for Gura to hear) I had high hopes that you would make a worthy successor to me. Now I realize my foolishness of wanting a mere pathetic child as youtself. If you won't make a worthy successor, perhaps your brother will!

Garu: No, Gura, don't listen to him!

(Gura tries to block out what he just heard from Nightmare, trying to tell himself that Nightmare was bluffing. but his feelings get the better of him. He pulls out his swords and comes out of his hiding place, revealing his position to Nightmare.)

Gura: NOO! Get your hands off my brother!

Nightmare: aha! There you are!

(Gura charges at Nightmare, he jumps and delivers some airborne slashes. But Nightmare blocks them all and sends him flying several feet away with one powerful slashs. Nightmare starts to walk over to him. Garu grabs Soul Calibur and unbeknown to Nightmare, is slowly approaching where Gura is. Gura wearingly but determinedly gets back but, but drops his swords. Gura seems to notice Garu approach him with Soul Calibur)

Nightmare: you humans are almost always the same, deluding yourselves selflessly to others through emotion, friendship, and love. Well I'm telling you that you're only and just only deluding yourself. You've proven like many humans I've encountered that love is but a weakness in every level.

Gura: (doesn't say anything until Garu gets to a close distance from him.) Love has never been and never will be a weakness. It's a strength that has destroyed many monsters like you. And my love for Garu and Pucca has been the only thing that kept me going on my journey. And the only thing that started my journey! And love will help me destroy you!

Nightmare: then your journey ends with your trip in the afterlife! Garu and Pucca will join you here shortly!

(Nightmare starts to swing Soul Edge vertically, but Garu tosses Soul Calibur to Gura, which quickly turns into 2 sword and Gura attempts to stab at Nightmare at the same time. Screen fades to white and fades back to the fight scene. It shows Gura succeeded in stabbing Nightmare in the heart. Nightmare takes afew steps back and drops Soul Edge.0

Nightmare: to be defeated by you…..love, is this truly what enable you to do this?

Gura: nothing else I know of could've made this possible for me.

Nightmare: I don't understand…. (falls down on the ground, dead.)

(Gura walks over to Soul Edge, merges the 2 Soul Calibur blades together into 1 and stabs Soul Edge in the eye. Soul edge shatters into several pieces that dissolve into nothingness. Ivy and Ssosso recover and walks over to Gura.)

Ivy: you have no idea how much this means to me.

Gura: well, my greatest fears are no longer brought to me. My brother and Pucca are still alive. It means a lot to me knowing that. (Garu walks over to him. Gura immediately hugs Garu. Garu hugs him him as well.) Garu, I love you.

Garu: I love you too, Gura.

(Ivy and Ssosso simply watch the 2 brothers. Screen fades to black)

Narrator: Gura now had nothing to fear for now and continues to live in happiness in the very village he grew up in. Going by the example of those whom have taught him everything he knows, He made the personal vow to himself to see to it no evil threatens those who are close to him.


	21. Abyo's Arc Chapter 2

Abyo's Arc Chapter 2

(camera shows Abyo in what looks like a Korean harbor. Abyo looks around and sees what looks like a Japanese man wearing an Elvis-like hairdo, a white vest and pair of pants. He was also holding a pair of nunchucks and was surrounded by a small group of Korean solders holding the same kind of swords as the students in Han-Myeong's dojo did (Maxi).)

Abyo: who the heck's this guy those solders are faxing? He looks like an all-around Elvis impersonator. Why would anyone wanna try to look like an iconic celebrity like Elvis?

(Author's Note: I'd ask you the same with your rather bad Bruce Lee impersonation.)

Korean solder 1: It's obvious you're Japanese, but gimme 1 reason why I shouldn't believe you're spying against us.

Maxi: Look, I'm an ex-pirate, I could care less weather or not Japan wins this war you have with them. Now if you don't mind…

Korean solder 2: I think he's lying, we should turn him in so we aren't taking any risks.

Maxi: haha! I want you to try and take me in.

(The Korean solders attack Maxi. But Maxi swings his nunchucks at them and effortlessly knocks them out.)

Abyo: whoa! These solders must be fully trained warriors yet that guy took them out like I did Han-Myeong's students. He must be really good. I bet I could take him.

Maxi: (easily heard what Abyo said) do you? Wanna give it a shot?

Abyo: ha! You're good, I can tell, but you're no match for Sooga Village's Kung-fu master!

Maxi: heh, you're all the same.

Abyo: ooh, I think you'll find out otherwise hiiiya! (rips his kung-fu shirt, leaving him wearing his undershirt, Then pulls out his nunchucks.)

Maxi: ah, a fellow chucker, eh?

(Abyo immediately dashes at Maxi, spinning his nunchucks. He swings them at Maxi, but Maxi blocks the attack with his own nunchucks, as Maxi blocks the attack, however, the chain of Abyo's nunchucks snaps and one of the rods flies off and lands just a short distance.)

Abyo: stupid cheap store-bought nunchucks!

Maxi: You bought them on the market cheap? Ha! Only an idiot buys a weapon on-sale, they easily get broken after too much use. Heck, that nunchuck rod that just flew off, I bet I could snap it in 2 with my bare hands easily.

Abyo: You do look muscular enough, but now what am going to do? I don't have the money to buy another pair.

Maxi: Why buy what you can make?

Abyo: What?! I don't know how to make nunchucks!

Maxi: But I do, and if you promise we can pick up where we left off in this fight, I can teach you.

Abyo: Really? Wow! Alright, but who are you?

Maxi: The name's Maxi, I used to be a pirate in Japan. But my crew was killed by the freak who works with the Evil Blade. He goes by the name Astaroth.

Abyo: Astaroth? That was one of the guys who attacks my village and worked with some guy named Nightmare.

Maxi: so you already know that Astaroth's a servant of the Soul Edge.

Abyo: but I thought Soul Edge was the Sword of Salvation, a blade that brings victory against evil.

Maxi: don't be naive, Soul Edge is a soul-eating demon. My friends Kilik and Xianghua and I faced it before. (thinks) and I really hope Kilik will make me the best man in his wedding with Xianghua. If he finally stops trying to brush her off. I know you love her Kilik, no point in thinking you shouldn't show it. (talks) Heck, some lady named Tira tried to trick me into getting Soul Edge and using it to destroy Astaroth. I still wanna kill him, but I managed to come to my senses and abandoned the very idea of even finding Soul Edge.

Abyo: (thinks) If that's true, than I guess my best approach would be to destroy Soul Edge before Garu does if he's learned this. Maybe then I'd be getting the same kind of respect he's been getting after what he's been doing for the village. But what if Soul Edge actually is the Sword of Salvation? What if I can use it to be able to help Sooga Village to an even greater level than Garu. Well, I guess I'll find out when I find it.

Maxi: well, anyway, kiddo, you wanna learn how to make nunchucks, come with me, I'll teach you just how to make one that can do a heck of a lot better than whatever you've been using.

( a montage occurs with Maxi teaching Abyo how to make a pair of nunchucks most suitable for his fighting style. With Maxi taking notes as Abyo demonstrates his skills to Maxi, with Abyo barrowing Maxi's nunchucks while doing so. Camera cuts to Abyo and Maxi actually making the nunchucks. Camera cuts to Abyo holding his now completely finished nunchucks and showing off afew moves with them. The 2 fighters were back on the Korean docks)

Abyo: wow! Those nunchucks are incredible! It feels like they're apart of me.

Maxi: That's how you know you're using a well-balanced weapon. Anyway, since we're finished, let's get back to our fight.

Abyo: you got it!

(Maxi and Abyo start fighting. Abyo becomes first to attack when he attacks Maxi by swinging his nunchucks horizontally. Maxi blocks it and kicks Abyo in the face, Abyo gets knocked back afew feet. Abyo quickly recovers and manages to hit Maxi in the chin with an upward vertical swing with his nunchucks. But Maxi switches the way he holds his nunchucks to where the tips of each rod were pointed up and repetitively hits Abyo in the head with by whacking him with the rods. Abyo gets knocked back afew feet and collapses down on his knees with his hand on his head.)

Abyo: ooh, my aching head….

Maxi: what? Can't get up?

Abyo: oooh, I'm still raring go. (gets back up and starts charging at Maxi) Hiiiya!

Maxi: (starts charging at Abyo as well) Waaa-cha!

(Both Maxi and Abyo hit each in the head simultaneously, As if they swung their nunchucks at each other with all their might. Both fighters suddenly collapses on their knees with their hands on their heads. The fight now has ended in a draw.)

Abyo and Maxi: (in unison) YAAAAAOWWWWW! THAT HURTS!

Abyo: I think you cracked my skull!

Maxi: I think you messed up my hair!

(Camera cuts to Abyo and Maxi at the Korean docks with ice packs on their heads. They were just finished.

Abyo: So your dad was a sailor and he wanted to sail freely but couldn't because of the laws back in Japan?

Maxi: yeah, that's what got me to be a pirate. I considered my crew at that time to have been my family and have been hunting down Astaroth ever since he killed them. I guess since your dad's a cop he probably wouldn't like to see me around. Anyway, I'll let you go find this Soul Edge thing. I think you'll know the truth yourself when you see it. Me? I'll be looking for that Astaroth jerk so I'm not joining you.

Abyo: that's alright, I think I can go the rest of the way myself. Especially now I got these awesome nunchucks you taught me to make.

Maxi: heh, just don't get into too much trouble with that.

(Both Abyo and Maxi depart their separate ways.)


	22. Abyo's Arc chapter 3

Abyo's arc chapter 3

(Camera views Abyo at a Chinese city at nighttime, he suddenly sees a group of guards dash past him.)

Guard 1: Get him! He can't be allowed to escape with the gold he stole!

Abyo: what?

(Abyo curiously follows the guards, he sees what appears to be a man with a mechanical arm wearing samurai armor, a katana and wakizashi at his waist, and is even wearing a sashimi on his back, and the man seemed to be holding a large bag of gold with his normal hand (Yoshimitsu).)

Abyo: a Samurai stealing gold? Is he a bandit?

(Suddenly, Yoshimitsu leaps a great height and lands on the rooftop of a building.)

Abyo: He's not a samurai, he's a ninja! Like Garu!

(Yoshimitsu pulls some gold out of the bag and tosses it into a part of the streets where peasants are seen picking the gold up. Abyo manages to leap on to the rooftop as well.)

Abyo: hold up, buster! You're under arrest.

Yoshimitsu: (turns to Abyo) you're not within the ranks of the guards, who are you, kid?

Abyo: I'm Abyo, Sooga Village's kung-fu master! Surrender! You're no match for me!

Yoshimitsu: Overconfidence is the greatest enemy!

Abyo: who's being overconfident?

(Yoshimtisu says nothing, ties the bag of gold to his waist, and starts running to the end of the rooftop. Abyo makes chase.)

Abyo: Get back here!

(When Yoshimitsu got to the end of the rooftop, He pulls out his katana with his mechanical arm and raises it horizontally; the katana spins around like rotors of a helicopter. Yoshimitsu starts flying up as a result.)

Abyo: hey! No fair! Get down from here!

(Yoshimitsu pulls out the bag of gold he stole and drops it in the middle of the street, peasants below him catch the bag and start appearing to praise him greatly.)

Peasent 1: thank you, Yoshimitsu! you're an example to us all and we won't forget this!

(Abyo jumps from the rooftop and manages to grab onto Yoshimitsu's sashimi. the Sashimi some how rotates to a horizontial angle. Abyo gives a shocked response.)

Abyo: what!? who? better yet, what are you?? oh never mind! (quickly puts Yoshitmitsu in a headlock while they're still flying.) bring us down!

Yoshimitsu: (puts his normal forearm on his face and speaks melodramatically) Oh I am captured! Oh and I am caught! Oh I am at shame! I must kill myself! (pulls out his wakisashi

Abyo: what?! wait!

Yoshimitsu: Hara-Kiri! (stabs himself in the heart with his Wakisashi, acid bursts out of his back and at Abyo's undershirt, causing Abyo to let him go and fall.)

Abyo: yikes! acid! hiiiya! (rips his undershirt, leaving him bare chested. He manages to land on the street on his feet without harm. he turns to the peasents who took the gold Yoshimitsu gave him) hey! dro- (stops himself and looks at the peasents, they actually seemed hungry and poor.) oooh, I think I see what he's doing now. (notices some of the Chinese guards are still chasing after Yoshitmitsu. the others were slowly approaching Abyo and the peasents)

Guard 2: you peasents! drop the gold if you don't want to face arrest! (looks at Abyo) who are you? a tourist? step aside, it's none of your business!

Abyo: I don't think so! (thinks) my dad would likely get mad if he saw me doing this, but.... (pulls out his nunchucks and knocks out all the guards that were threatening the peasents.) whew! that's all of them (turns to the peasents) you guys better get outta here!

Peasent 2: uhh, good idea.

(The group of peasents quickly split the gold Yoshimitsu gave them and leave the scene. Abyo goes the direction Yoshimitsu and the guards were heading. He manages to catch up to them to see Yoshimitsu flying away from the guards. He seemed close to leaving the city. however, one of the guards was holding a bow and arrow and looked like he was about to shoot Yoshimitsu.)

Guard with bow and arrow: Happy landing, Yoshi!

Abyo: hey! (hits the bow-wielding guard with his nunchucks and knocks him out this gets the rest of the guards' attention. Yoshimitsu stops flying and lands outside the city walls.)

Guard 3: hey! that tourist must actually be a double agent working for Yoshi. It's too late to capture that thief. so I say we take that boy here in for his crimes. We might even get to interogate him into telling us where that thief's been hiding out.

Abyo: uh oh!

(Abyo quickly jumps onto a building rooftop and from here jumps over the city wall to make his escape. Abyo lands at the edge of a forest outside the city.)

Abyo: whew! My dad would definitely hate to see me as a fugitive. Anyway, thanks to what happened I can't get any info on Soul Edge. Maybe I should look for that Yoshimitsu guy.

(Hours pass and Abyo manages to stumble upon an open area in the forest, he sees Yoshimitsu resting here.)

Yoshimitsu: I saw what you did back there, you may not believe so but in truth that was a noble thing you did, saving those poor peasants and helping me escape.

Abyo: you do owe me for it, I got to this city to get some info on Soul Edge. But when I learned what you were doing for those poor people here, I fought the guards to save them AND I knocked out one of them who was gonna shoot you down. That got the guards really ticked off at me and would get my dad mad as well. My dad's cop you know.

Yoshimitsu: indeed I do owe you, but doing something that's against what your father would wish from you is entirely your decision. Good and evil is more complex than just who breaks the law or doesn't. But thankfully it's not anymore complex then anything else. Anyway, you say you were looking for info on Soul Edge?

Abyo: yeah, An old man named Seong Han-Myeong said it was the Sword of Salvation. But this guy named Maxi said it's actually an evil demon though was tricked to using it for revenge. I don't know exactly who to believe.

Yoshimitsu: You should believe in your Maxi friend. I too once sought out the demonic blade for revenge. A man once killed everyone in a ninja clan I once belonged to, (holds out his mechanical arm) I escapes with only the loss of my arm. I learned about Soul Edge and decided to seek it out for avenge my clan. But I learned about Nightmare, the wielder of Soul Edge and the victims that lost their lives to that monster. I realized if I killed the man I'm after I'd be no better than Nightmare weather I use Soul Edge to do it or not. But in a sense I still want revenge.

Abyo: really?

Yoshimitsu: yes, after the death of my clan, I belonged to a group of bandits and made it my duty to help the poor and under-privilaged. but during a certain raid I was going for, a servant to Nightmare named Tira killed the allies I brought with me in the raid. I have sense decided to seek her out. but enough of that, what do you think I owe you for what you did for me?

Abyo: you carry your swords, yet you run away from guards, hwta do you know about fighting?

Yoshimitsu: more than you may think. I only ran from the guards because they were meagerly doing their duty. I am a master of the fighting art known by few as Manji Ninjutsu.

Abyo: so you ARE a ninja. What do ya say to a match?

Yoshimitsu: as you wish, but the excitement from earlier has tired me. Hold on just a second.

(Yoshimitsu sits down on the ground cross-legged with his katana in his artificial hand.)

Yoshimitsu: namu namu namu namu namu namu namu…… (Yoshi's sword briefly glows a green aura that dissolves just seconds later. Yoshimitsu stands back up.) okay, I'm ready.

Abyo: finally!

(Abyo pulls out his nunchucks and charges at Yoshimitsu. But once he was close enough, Yoshimitsu's sashimi turns to a horizontial angle and spins around, whacking Abyo with the sashimi. Abyo gets knocked back afew feet.)

Abyo: ow! What are you?

Yoshimitsu: they call me the first mechanical ninja! Now, Pogo!

(Yoshimitsu suddenly perches onto his sword and starts hopping around on it, approaching Abyo while doing so.)

Abyo: what the HECK!?

(Abyo finds himself running from Yoshitmitsu's pogo attack.)

Abyo: wait, why should I run? When I can do this!

(Abyo backflips and kicks Yoshimitsu in the head, knocking Yoshimitsu off his sword and causing him to land face up.)

Abyo: ha! Got 'cha!

Yoshimitsu: I'm not done yet! (sits up to a cross-legged position, starts levitating afew inches, spins around a few times, and somehow disappears.)

Abyo: this is getting weirder by the second!

(Yoshimitsu suddenly appears behind Abyo and attempts to vertically slash Abyo, but He manages to notice Yoshi and barely dodges the attack.)

Abyo: enough already with those darn tricks of yours

Yoshimitsu: I agree, let's finish this like true warriors.

(Yoshitmitsu and Abyo charge at each other, Yoshimitsu pulls out his wakizashi to use along with his katana, Yoshimitsu horizontally slashes at Abyo, but Abyo quickly blocks the attack, kicks Yoshimitsu's katana out of his hand, and kicks him in the chest, sending him flying and crashing into a tree.)

Yoshimitsu: ugh, (emerges out of the tree.) unexpected. That was worthy of praise. My team of bandits could use someone like you on our side.

Abyo: appreciate the offer, but my dad wouldn't like me helping out theves, for good or ill.

Yoshimitsu: I understand. When we first met you said you're from Sooga Village?

Abyo: yeah, why?

Yoshimitsu: don't ask why or how, but I think we will meet again someday. Just one last question: what's the name of your father?

Abyo: Bruce, but everyone calls him Policeman Bruce. Why?

Yoshimitsu: ahhh, now I know just how we may meet again…..

Abyo: what do ya mean?

Yoshimitsu: I have a better shot at living a long life than most, and I can sense you're not from this time line.

Abyo: you mean I didn't come from a different dimension? I just came back in time?

Yoshimitsu: exactly!

Abyo: wow! I gotta tell my friends that. They'd be surprised to see all this time we're just from a different time period!

Yoshimitsu: perhaps. And I wouldn't worry about changing history, If fate conspired to arrange your visit here. Nothing you do would cause anything too drastic unless you plan to make it that way.

Abyo: well, I gotta go.

Yoshimitsu: me too, but I just know we will meet again someday.

(Yoshimitsu and Abyo go their separate paths. Abyo continues his quest.)


	23. Abyo's Arc Chapter 4

Abyo's Arc chapter 4

(Camera shows Abyo walking in a wasteland. He stops to peer over the horizon to see a tall tower that unbeknownst to him is the tower of lost souls. He later encounters a young man sitting cross-legged, resting. The young man was wearing a green-badana and red pants. Like Abyo is now the young man was bare-chested. The young man seemed to be a warrior as he was holding a sword slightly similar to the ones the students at Han-Myeong's dojo were holding (Yun-seong).)

Abyo: (thinks) He carries the same kind of sword as Han-Myeong's student. I wonder…… (Talks) say, are you Hwang? Or Yun-Seong?

Yun-Seong: Yun-Seong, wait, how do you know those names?

Abyo: I met an old man named Seong Han-Myeong who said you were one of his students and you were looking for Soul Edge along with Hwang and his daughter Seong-Mina.

Yun-Seong: heh, I can say easily I am. I'm not good, not even great. I'm the best swordsman you'd ever see in the dojo. I'm top of my class and everyone knew it. And let me guess, old man Han-Myeong told you that Soul Edge is some Sword of Salvation while other guys tell you the sword is evil.

Abyo: how'd you know?

Yun-Seong: Same thing happened in my journey. I thought Soul Edge can be used to save my country. But a friend and companion of mine named Talim told me the sword is evil. Seong-Mina caught up with me and told me the same thing. I even met up with my formal idol Hwang who said the same thing about Soul Edge but let me press on so I can see the truth myself.

Abyo: So you think Soul Edge is evil too?

Yun-Seong: The threat of the Japanese toward Korea is very real. And weather the sword's evil or not, I need it to protect my country and those I love.

Abyo: you look like a tough fighter. What would you need Soul Edge for anyway?

Yun-Seong: Yeah, you got a point, kid, I might be able to take Japan on. But what if I can't?

Abyo: I get it! You're just not confident with putting your skills on them.

Yun-Seong: I'm not being confident? Hmm… maybe you're right.

Abyo: so….. (looks at the tower) you know anything about this tower?

Yun-Seong: yeah, it's called the Tower of Lost Souls. I heard that a shard of Soul Edge maybe here.

Abyo: the last one!

Yun-Seong: wait, what?

(Abyo tells Yun-Seong about Nightmare and how he and his minions attacked his village. And how Nightmare has only 1 shard left in order to complete the fragmented Soul Edge.)

Yun-Seong: whoa, this is something. But I've looking at the tower from here for a while since I was resting here. I didn't see anyone coming.

Abyo: then I guess there's no need to hurry. Say, you said you were top of your class in Han-Myeong's dojo?

Yun-Seong: heck yeah! Those other students are nothing compared to me!

Abyo: well, I fought the other students here who thought I was Japanese. They tried to rush me but I knocked them out effortlessly. Are sure you're nothing compared to that.

Yun-Seong: positive. Why? You wanna spar.

Abyo: yeah, yeah!

Yun-Seong: (stands up and streches his leg) Alright! I'm inching for a fight! (gets into fighting stance)

Abyo: (pulls out his nunchucks.) me too! OH YEAH!

(Abyo charges at Yun-Seong at swings his nunchucks at him. But Yun-Seong blocks the attack with his sword and swiftly kicks Abyo in the gut. Abyo in response collapses and clutches his gut.)

Abyo: whoa, you're good.

Yun-Seong: giving up already?

Abyo: I'm not done yet!

(Abyo kicks Yun-Seong in the belly and manages to hit him with his nunchucks afew times. But after 3 direct hits, Abyo tires to hit him a forth time but he blocks the attack with his sword and kicks Abyo several times in the face, knocking him down.)

Yun-Seong: ha! I'm unstoppable!

Abyo: man, this guy's tough! Now I really wonder why he'd need Soul Edge.

(Abyo swings his nunchucks vertically, but Yun-Seong catches it with his hand and swings his sword at Abyo horizontially, but Abyo dodges the attack, pulls his nunchucks out of Yun-Seong's hand, and kicks him right in the chin, which sends him flying several feet away and lands him on the ground face down. Abyo dashs to him and puts him in an armlock.)

Abyo: aha! I got you!

Yun-Seong: Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! You win! I give! Uncle! Uncle!

Abyo: (removes Yun-Seong from the armlock) Man that was tense, you're probably the toughest opponent I fought here, except maybe Maxi, since our fight ended in a draw.

Yun-Seong: You're pretty tough yourself. Maybe if we worked together, Korea will be saved from Japan.

Abyo: yeah, I already told Han-Myeong that after this thing with Soul Edge is over that I might help out.

Yun-Seong: we can team up now and deal with Soul Edge. If it's evil like people kept telling us, than we know what we must do.

Abyo: great idea!

(Yun-Seong and Abyo start walking and head for the Tower of Lost Souls, they see an unconscious Sophitia and shrug as they enter the tower, and they eventually enter the top of the tower and see the staircase to the castle above the tower and decide to climb it.)


	24. Abyo's destined battle

Abyo's Destined Battle: VS. Astaroth!

(Camera shows Abyo and Yun-Seong enter what looks like the castle throne room. Here they see Tobe, his ninjas, Lizardman, Astaroth, and what looks like the corpse of Nightmare. Abyo and Yun-Seong quickly hide behind a pillar so they can hear what's going on. Tobe and Lizardman appear to be talking with Astaroth, who was holding Soul Edge.)

Tobe: wow, I was pretty surprised when you saw what we were trying to do to Nightmare and actually helped us out.

Lizardman: yeah, I should've known trying to take Nightmare by surprise would be risky, it's a good thing you actually were planning to betray Nightmare as well. He could've wasted us both if you hadn't showed up.

Astaroth: thank me next time we meet, right now I got total power to enjoy!

Tobe: what? You're not giving me Soul Edge?

Astaroth:I got no reason at all to give this sword to you, Worm! Now get outta here before I kill you!

Tobe: (gulps and speaks timidly) uh.. Ninjas, Lizardman, retreat!

Lizardman: uh, good idea.

(Tobe, Lizardman, and Tobe's ninjas run off.)

Abyo: (whispering to Yun-Seong) So that guy Astaroth now has Soul Edge.

Yun-Seong: (whispering to Abyo) any ideas on how to beat this guy? He looks pretty tough…

Abyo:(whispering to Yun-Seong) He managed to take out Nightmare by surprise. Maybe if we rush him, he'll barely have a chance to take us out.

Yun-Seong: (whispering to Abyo) great idea!

(Abyo and Yun-Seong immediately come out of hiding and dash at Astaroth. Abyo attempts to kick him in the shin and Yun-Seong jumps to unleash an airborne slash at him. But Astaroth quickly response by grabbing Abyo's leg before Abyo could hit him and throws him at Yun-Seong, knocking them both down.)

Astaroth: I like suprises too much to be beaten by one! (Soul Edge takes the form of an axe like the one he was using.)

Abyo: grrr! we'll show you! come on, Yun-Seong!

(Abyo and Yun-Seong get up charge at Astaroth. But Astaroth becomes first to attack by horizontially swing his Soul Edge axe at the duo. Abyo manages to duck under the attack, but Yun-seong couldn't respond fast enough to the attack and was hit and gets knocked back so hard he crashes into a pillar.)

Abyo: Yun-Seong!

Yun-Seong: (screaming in insane loud voice) AHHHHHHHHH! MY SOUL! THAT SWORD RIPS UP MY SOUL! (continues scream before passing out)

Astaroth: hahahaha! such beutiful screams...

Abyo: (turning to Astaroth) you...SADIST!

Astaroth: what do you think you can do about it, punk?

Abyo: grrr! I'll show you!

(Abyo starts swinging his nunchucks at Astaroth. he manages to get some good hits in which knock Astaroth back slightly. But Astaroth gets up and fights back by swinging his axe at Abyo vetically and upwards, sending Abyo flying up until he crashes onto the ceiling and then lands back onto the floor, hard.)

Abyo: owww! both my body and soul hurt ALOT! Is that what Soul Edge can do? That's sword's definately evil.

(Astaroth walks over to Abyo and attempts to to finish him off. but suddenly, Maxi crashes through a window into the room and starts relentlessly hitting Astaroth with his nunchucks, which as a result, knocks Astaroth down to the ground.)

Abyo: Maxi!

Maxi: (to Astaroth) do you remember me, you freak!?

Astaroth: (groans while standing back up) pretentious little bug!

Abyo: (gets back up) good to see you again!

Maxi: same here, kiddo! now what say we do this together? you've certainly proven yourself when you fought me.

Abyo: oh yeah! great idea!

Astaroth: bah! it doesn't matter how many of you there are! you'll both die by my hand easily and I'll enjoy hearing your screams of suffering!

(Astaroth vertically swings his Soul Edge Axe at Maxi, who dodges, runs up Astaroth's soul edge axe, and hits him afew times with his nunchucks before jumping off to dodge Astaroth's attempt to punch Maxi while he was on his axe. Abyo then kicks Astaroth in the belly, causing him to collapse and clutch his belly in pain. Abyo then delivers a backflip kick, knocking Astaroth to the ground. But Astaroth gets back up, screams in fury and rage, and starts swinging his Soul Edge Axe blindly. Maxi and Abyo move away from him in response.)

Abyo: whoa! He's gone insane!

Maxi: I think tha'ts just what we'd want...

Abyo: huh?

Maxi: Yeah, since that big oaf is now throwing a big fit, this leaves him open! oaky, I have an idea, on 3, we both unleash one powerful blow with our chucks at his head.

Abyo: hey! that's a great idea!

(Astaroth, for the most part, is now just swinging his axe at nothing out of blind rage. only occasionally hitting the floor with it. Maxi and Abyo get ready to make their move.)

Maxi: 1....2....3, NOW!

(Maxi and Abyo charge at Astaroth and swing their nunchucks at his head with all their might, causing Astaroth to drop his Soul Edge axe and fall down to the ground, as if unconscious.)

Abyo: Yes! we beat him!

Maxi: oh, I'm not done with him yet!

(Maxi walks over to the unconscious Astaroth, and impales him in the chest with one of the rods of his nunchucks, killing him. Abyo looks at the sence with a disturbed expression.)

Abyo: uh, isn't that a little...much?

Maxi: what you talkin' about? I told you I wanted to destroy him as payback for what he did to my comrades. If that monster killed your dad, I think you'd've known how I felt about that.

Abyo: I guess your right...

(The Soul Edge axe transforms back into it's original sword form. only it was now stabbed to the floor. Abyo adn Maxi take a good long lok at it before Maxi breaks the silence.)

Maxi: I'm gonna let you decide what to do with Soul Edge. I owe you that much for helping me with Astaroth.

(Maxi leaves the room.)

Abyo: That fight I had with Astaroth is proof enough that the sword is evil. I know what I must do...

(Abyo readys his nunchucks, getting ready to destroy the evil sword, but suddenly, a purple aura starts glowing around him. Abyo watches his hand drop his nunchucks.)

Abyo: what the!? my body, something's controlling it!

Soul Edge: (voice coming out of the sword) you did well to defeat my previous wielder. perhaps I'll make you my new host!

(Soul Edge's power causes Abyo to slowly walk to it. Abyo makes futile attempts to resist the Evil Blade's power over him. Abyo looks away as his hands grip the hilt of Soul Edge. Yun-Seong regain consciousness and looks at the scene in horror.)

Yun-Seong: Abyo! what happened?!

Abyo: It's Soul Edge! It's taking control over my body somehow!

Yun-Seong: fight it! try to break it's grip!

Abyo: I can't! it's too strong!

(suddenly, Gura and Ssosso, and Kilik and Garu, all enter the room simultaneously. they all witness in shock what's going on.)

Garu: Abyo!

Abyo: Garu, is it you? (Soul Edge makes an attept to control Abyo's heart and Soul. something Abyo actually does manage to hold back.) GYAAAAH!

Garu: (Notices Gura with Soul Calibur and urges Gura to hand it to him. Gura immeditely hands Garu the holy sword, which takes the form of a katana in his hands.) Abyo, get off that sword, I'll take it out with one slash!

Abyo: I can't.....Soul Edge....it won't let me go!..Garu, take us both out!

Garu: (gives a shocked expression) what!?

Abyo: just do it!

(Garu looks away, shuts his eyes, and bites his lower lip toward the idea. but then opens his eyes, stops bitting his lip, and looks straight at Abyo and Soul Edge with a determined look. He then raises Soul Calibur and charges Abyo's direction and when he was close enough, he starts to swing Soul Calibur at both Abyo and Soul edge. screen fades to white.)

(note: much like Tobe's arc, Abyo's story arc will have 2 endings, stay tuned for them both.) 


	25. Abyo's Arc: ending A

Abyo's Arc: Ending A

(Camera cuts to Garu, Gura, and Yun-Seong in a cemetary in Sooga Village. they were standing front front of a tombstone with Abyo's name on it. Garu pulls out Abyo's nunchucks and drops them in front of the tombstone. Gura then burries his face onto Garu's chest and sobs quietly. Garu )

Yun-Seong: he was a good warrior....

Garu: and my best friend.....

(screen fades to black.)

Narrator: he made a noble sacrifice for the greater good. his name for be engraved forever in history and will always be remembered even beyond the end of time for his deed. all who are close to him will peacefully join him in the afterlife.


	26. Abyo's Arc: Ending B

Abyo's Arc: End B

(Camera shows Yun-Seong, Garu, and Gura at the exact same Korean harbor where Abyo fought Maxi. while Yun-Seong and Garu were standing, Gura was sitting on a barrel.)

Gura: This is incredible! I had no idea all this time we were travling through time! Pucca and Ching semed pretty surprised when we told them that.

(Suddenly, Abyo arrives, Garu, Gura and Yun-Seong turn to him.)

Abyo: hey guys!

(Garu and Gura walk over to him.)

Gura: Abyo! good to see you again.

Abyo: yeah! same here.

Gura: I thought you were gonna die back there.

Abyo: same here.

Garu: Just do me a favor, don't get me to DO THAT again! anyway, let's go home.

Abyo: you 2 go on ahead, there's something I need to do. (walks over to Yun-Seong) Hey, Yun-Seong, whaddya say we kick some Japanese butt?

Yun-Seong: Alright! with our combined forces, there's no way we can lose! my country will be saved!

Abyo: then what are we waiting for? let's go! (turns to Garu and Gura) don't worry, I'l head back when I'm done here.

(Abyo and Yun-Seong walk away from the 2 brothers)

Narrator: The Cursed Sword's threat is no more. Now He sets off to put a stop to a another threat from the past. When he brought to the end to that threat, he returned to his home and timeline with more pride and glory than he has ever anticipated. 


	27. Garu's Arc: Chapter 2

Garu's Arc Chapter 2

(Camera shows Garu and Kilik walking down a dirt-path. they were talking to each other.)

Kilik: So Nightmare and his men attacked your village just shortly after your brother found that Soul Edge shard?

Garu: yeah, they could've killed us, but they said themselves they were in a hurry, what do you think rushed them?

Kilik: All I could really say is, Nightmare isn't invincible and he knows it. I bet he believes the best approach to spread his evil is to gather as many Soul Edge shards as he can. Soul Edge becomes more powerful the more complete it becomes.

Garu: how's Soul Edge in pieces like that anyway?

Kilik: all I really know is that Soul Edge was complete when someone else before Nightmare wielded it. and then some fought and defeated that wielder, which in the process caused Soul Edge to shatter.

Garu: oh, by the way, I never seen a rod like that one you're holding.

Kilik: it's called Kali-yuga. I can say it's the closest to Soul Calibur we got.

Garu: Soul Calibur?

Kilik: oh, sorry, got ahead of myself (tells Garu about Soul Calibur).

Garu: ih, so that's what it is. but how's Kali-Yuga simirlar to it?

Kilik: my staff can't really destroy Soul edge to the degree Soul Calibur can, but it can absorb and imprison the energy within it, which will render Soul Edge lifeless and useless.

Garu: can you still use it as a weapon?

Kilik: oh, yeah, but only I or someone else who's stong willed enough can wield it. it already has a taint of evil energy within it so if you're not strong enough, you might be destroyed from using Kali-yuga. (peers into a distance.) hey, I think I a shortcut to the last shard.

Garu: you already know where it is?

Kilik: my friend Siegfried told me where it's at the Tower of Lost Souls, also known as the Tower of Remembrance. I see a cavern to an underground docks we can use to get there faster. there's a ship we can take down the river here.

(Camrea cuts to Kilik and Garu walking out of a door way and into what looks like a underground dock, with a river leading to an opening out of the cave. A large ship was docking on it. However, what looks like several undead pirates were here, they were fighting Mitsurugi, who was also here for some reason, he slices them down effortlessly. he then walks over to Kilik and Garu.)

Mitsurugi: well, well, Kilik, it always seems like you're at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Kilik: what you do mean?

Mitsurugi: Cervantes has taken over this dock, some of the sailors in charge are hiding while the others are dead. the sailors are paying me to fight them off.

Kilik: but where's Cervantes?

Mitsurugi: I don't know, he must've retreated while I was fighting off his men here.

(a haunting laugh is heard. suddenly, Cervantes is seen jumping out of the ship, and in front of Garu. Kilik, and Mitsurugi.)

Cervantes: (still giving an eerie laugh) beg for mercy before me!

Mitsurugi: save the formalites, let's fight!

Cervantes: (Notices Garu) wait! you! i know who you are! give me Soul Calibur! and I'll spare your life!

Garu: Soul Calibur? what you talking about? I don't have it!

Cervantes: fool! you cannot- (looks more carefully at Garu) wait, you're right! you're not the one with the holy sword! you match what the rumors describe, but you're wearing red!

Garu: wearing red? what are you talk - (stops and thinks) wait, could HE have.. no, he couldn't, I told him to stay in the village...

Cervantes: no matter, I just consume your soul anyway.

Kilik: I don't think so!

(Kilik charges at Cervantes. who quickly pulls the trigger on his pistol sword, shooting Kilik in the side, causing Kilik to collapse.)

Garu: Kilik!

Kilik: (thinks) dang it! I shouldn't have been that reckless!

(Garu dashes at Cervantes. Cervantes in response starts firing his pistol sword at Garu, who actually manages to dodges all the shots while running toward Cervantes. Garu manages to get close enough to engage him in close combat. Cervantes delivers afew slashes at Garu, but he blocks them all and kicks the pirate, sending him flying to the edge of the dock.)

Cervantes: grrr! I guess I underestimated you! nonetheless, prepare to die!

(Garu dashes to Cervantes to engage him in battle again, Mitsurugi however simply rips off the shirt of one of the undead pirates he killed earlier, and uses it to patch up Kilik's gunshot wound. he then simply watches Garu's fight with Cervantes. Garu unleashes a stab at Cervantes, but he backflips away from the attack, he then unleashes an upward vertical slash at Garu with both his pistol sword and long sword, sending Garu flying up in the air. Cervantes then jumps up the same height he sent Garu flying.)

Cervantes: drown!

(Cervantes then unleashes a downward slash at Garu, which sends Garu going down to the docks and even crashing through them. Garu was now underwater while holding his breath, Garu recovers from the attack only to see Cervantes followed him into the water.)

Cervantes: (speaking in a aquatic version of his voice, making it clear he doesn't have to hold his breath.) I will feast of your soul! (thinks) there's no way he can survive this, for if I don't kill him, the water will cause him to lose breath and kill him instead. all I need to do is make sure he doesn't reach the surface by staying in his way!

(Garu starts slashing at Cervantes, only to notice because of being underwater, that his attacks are now being slowed down and softened. he also notices Cervantes' attacks and sees they are too, which makes it easy for them to dodge each other's attacks. Garu makes an attempt to stab Cervantes, but he manages to dodge it easily, however, in the midst of doging the attack, Cervantes' arm incidently got close to Garu. Garu quickly in response grabs his arm and swings him aside which causes Cervantes to be sent floating aside and out of Garu's way to the surface. Garu then swims up to the surface and then jumps back to the docks, taking afew breaths afterward. Cervantes suddenly then jumps out from under the water and also lands on the docks. Garu simply faces Cervantes with his sword drawn.)

Cervantes: you still fight on? fool! there won't be anything left of you!

(Cervantes charges at Garu, Garu moves to aside when the dread pirate Cervantes was close enough, and trips him, Cervantes falls face down as a result. Garu then finishes the job by unleashing a downward stab into Cervantes' back. Cervantes however only howls in pain and Garu pulls his sword out of Cervantes' body in response. Cervantes stands back up.)

Cervantes: (thinks) I hate Ninjas! first the woman with the ponytail, now it's a boy with pigtails! I hate to retreat, but I'm in no shape to fight any further.

(Cervantes runs out of the underground docks through the same entrance Garu and Kilik took. Garu chases Cervantes to foil his escape. but once Cervantes was outside, he suddenly disappeared. Garu blinks in confusion on how Cervantes suddenly vanished after exiting the underground dock and afterward returns to where Mitsurugi and Kilik were.)

Mitsurugi: your friend here will be alright.

Garu: you just stood there with Kilik when that pirate guy started running off. why?

Mitsurugi: I have a set of rules wher I don't attack opponents who are already weakened. I'd have fought Cervantes while he was in his prime earlier, but you already jumped at the chance to fight him before I could. anyway, I'll go to the shi, what's left of it anyway, and tell them it's safe to come out of hiding.

Garu: wait, Mitsurugi, is it? do you know something about that person who's rumored to have Soul Calibur?

Mitsurugi: yeah, there have been some rumors lately about a small boy who carries the holy sword. as Cervantes said, you almost match his describing, only you're wearing red, and you're taller. the boy in the rumors was wearing black and blue, and was very short.

Garu: Gura? that sounds almost exactly like him, but what would he be doing in this world? and how could he have gotten Soul Calibur?

Kilik: Siegfried was the last person I knew to have carried Soul Calibur, but I don't see why he could've given the sword to a small kid.

Garu: if my brother's here.... I gotta find him before he gets himself killed!

Kilik: hold up, Garu! we don't even know for a fact if it's your brother carrying Soul Calibur or someone else!

Garu: (in a slightly angry tone) but if it is him, I should've thought of something more drastic than just leaving him with Ssosso and telling him to stay!

Mitsurugi: (chuckles slightly) now you're sounding more like a worried father than an older brother to this Gura. now if you excuse me..

(Mitsurugi walks off but then returns with a handful of sailors who start to enter the ship and prepare it for sailing.)

Garu: (turns to Kilik) by the way, any idea why that one stab I gave Cervantes didn't kill him?

Kilik: not really, I can assume his lifeforce is linked with Soul Edge, but that's the only thing I can think of.

(Kilik and Garu enter the ship, but Mitsurugi simply stands on the dock outside the ship.)

Mitsurugi: I'm not goin' with you guys, I got my own plans to deal with and they don't involve me playing hero like you guys.

(the ship shoves off down the river in the cavern, the ship exits the mouth of the cavern and into the outside part of the river where it leads.)

Garu: (thinks) Gura, wherever you are, if you're out there, please be safe...


	28. Garu's Arc: Chapter 3

Garu's Arc chapter 3

(Camera shows Garu and Kilik walking out of the ship they were in and into some town docks they made port in. the duo walked into the town.)

Kilik: you don't really think that it's actually your brother that's the boy in the rumors, do you?

Garu: I don't want to believe that it's true, but if what Mitsurugi said is true, I can only suspect as much, so that can only mean Gura might get himself into trouble.

Kilik: so you want to find Gura instead of getting to that last shard?

Garu: Mitsurugi said that in the rumors, Gura has Soul Calibur. this means he knows exactly where to go to find the last shard, right? I'm afriad of taking risks, but I think if we go find the last shard, we might find Gura. once we do, I'll find out what's going on, find him a safe place to stay and make sure he stays here this time!

Kilik: Mitsurugi's right, you're sounding more like a worried father than his older brother.

Garu: you try raising a younger brother for 5 years since you're 8 years old and you'll feel a little more like a father to him than you'd wanna think you are too.

Kilik: yeah, maybe you're right, anyway, let's get going.

(Kilik and Garu continue walking through the town, suddenly, a young woman dressed like a house maid holding a slythe appears in front of them.)

Slythe-wielding Maid: Master Rapheal! I found him!

Kilik and Garu: (both in unison) what?!

(Rapheal walks slowly to where Garu, Kilik, and the Maid (forgot her name) were. Rapheal looks at the duo, and then the maid with an annoyed expression.)

Rapheal: fool! it's not the boy with Soul Calibur! this Gura wears blue!

(Garu suddenly gets shocked upon hearing what Rapheal said, mention Gura completely confirmed that he left the village.)

Garu: Gura? how do you know his name?!

Rapheal: you must be his brother, yes, I know of this Gura, I briefly captured and interrogated a certain idiot Ninja who told me the swordsman known as Siegfried gave this Gura Soul Calibur. the idiot ninja seemed to work for some boy with an X-shaped scar between his eyes named Tobe.

Garu: Tobe!? (thinks) Tobe's here too? could this explain why Gura left?

Kilik: it doesn't make sense, why would Siegfried give Gura Soul Calibur?

Rapheal: who knows? all that matters is that this Gura the ninja spoke of is now my new target.

Garu: "new target"!? you plan on killing him!?

Rapheal: drat! let it slip! enough talk! you just made it clear to me you'll get in my way of getting Soul Calibur by protecting this boy. so be it!

(the slythe wielding maid charges at Kilik and Garu.)

Kilik: allow me.

(Kilik charges at the miad and horizontially swings his staff at her, tripping her off her feet and causing her to hit her head on the stone road she was standing on, knocking her out.

Rapheal: (sighs) why is it I have to do almost everything by myself?

(Garu charges at Rapheal and engages him in battle. Rapheal was first to attack by thrusting his rapier at Garu several times, but the attcks only succeed in cuasing Garu to move away and give ground. Garu manages to deflect Rapheal's last thrust and slashes at Rpaheal, who jumps back just soon enough so the attack only give his coat a small yet smoothly done cut. Rapheal then swings his rapier vertically at Garu, who blocks it. the 2 fighters put each other in a sword-lock.)

Rapheal: you can never understand, there is only one way to secure a worthy future for my daughter Amy, and that's if I control all who will stand in my way! and Soul Calibur will enable me to do this. enough talk! begone!

(Rapheal breaks the sword-lock by pushing Garu back and then delivers several upward, vertical, and fluid swings with his rapier. Garu simply blocks most of them but then moves aside the last one, giving himself an opening on Rapheal to horizontially slash at him, Rapheal gets sent flying afew feet away and lands face-up. Rapheal stands up and looks down at himself to see a narrow, yet long cut on his chest from Garu's attack. Rapheal looks at Garu with a strange, pleased expression.)

Rapheal: so, you're more powerful than I thought, Garu's your name, is it? perhaps you have the strength to take on the servants to the Evil Sword. nonetheless, you are nothing compared to the might of Soul Calibur! (the Maid that's with Rapheal regains consciousness) come! we're getting outta here!

(Rapheal and the maid run off. Garu tries to come after him but Kilik stops him.)

Kilik: Garu! stop, he doesn't know where Gura is nor where he's heading, you'll just waste your time.

(Rapheal stops and turns to Garu and Kilik.)

Rapheal: one more thing: this Tobe, I wager you know him? he seems to now work as a servant to the Evil Sword. perhaps that also would give you something to think about.

(Rapheal and his Maid leave the scene.)

Garu: Tobe? a servant to Nightmare? but why?

Kilik: I don't know, but I think it's now another reason for us to keep moving.

Garu: you're right, maybe we'll get to the bottom of this later on.

(Garu and Kilik walk off to continue their journey.)


	29. Garu's Arc: Chapter 4

(note: please disregard some of the things in the fan fic that might be inaccurate with the Soul Calibur story.)

Garu's Arc chapter 4

(Camera shows Garu and Kilik running down the hallway of some anchent temple, mowing down several undead skeleton warriors along the way.)

Garu: (cutting down a skeleton) you sure we're going the right way?

Kilik: (also knocking down afew skeletons with his staff) this anchient tunnel will lead us quickly to the wasteland where the Tower of Lost Souls is. it's our best shot of getting there before Nightmare. and one good thing about

Garu: Alright, I just hope you're right. but what's up with those skeletons? they've been getting in our way since we got here.

Kilik: they've been reanimated by some sort of magic, but I don't know what.

Garu: never mind, let's just keep moving!

(they keep running down the hall, taking out all the skeletons that got in their way. they later reach the end of the hall way and into what look's like a room full of prison cells, here they see Cassandra, Hilde, and a large man wearing a loincloth, a pair of boots, and what looks like a rhino head for a hat, he was also holding a giant mace (Rock). the 3 of them were all in one prison cell. oh, and strangly, the 3 prisoners still had their weapons on them.)

Kilik: Cassandra! Hilde! Rock!

Garu: you know them?

Kilik: yeah, they're friends. they're fighting for the same cause.

Cassandra: Kilik! so, how are things with you and Xianghua?

Kilik: (blushes hard) Cassandra! how can you be thinking about something like that at a time like this?!

Cassandra: oh, stop bein' so coy, we all know how much you LIKE-like her.

Kilik: (blushes even harder, and looks away briefly) STOP IT!

Hilde: enough of this, you and...(looks at Garu) what's his name?

Garu: Garu.

Rock: a little bit young, aren't ya? well, whatever, you 2 gotta get us out?

Kilik: we will but how did this happen? who imprisoned you here?

Mysterious voice: (heard off-scene) I did.

(in a flash of light, a tall, dark-skinned man teleported into the room. he was wearing elaborately designed robes and heard a strange scythe (Zasalamel).)

Kilik: Zasalamel!

Zasalamel: so, we meet again, still seeking Soul Edge's destruction? you forget that for as long as I exist, that will never happen. And this must be your new companion from the future, Garu.

Garu: from the futrue? what you talking about? I came from a different dimension!

Zasalamel: is that truly what you believe, young one? both you, your friends, Nightmare, his servants, and even your brother believed wrong.

Garu: (startled realization) you're the one who brought that shard to my time period! and you knew Gura would find it!

Zasalamel: you figured it out quickly, impressive. yes, I brought that Soul Edge shard to your timeline, knowing your brother would find it, and therefore, unwillingly lead Nightmare and his servants here to retrieve it.

Garu: you got him involved in this just to help Nightmare?! you must be another one of his servants!

Zasalamel: I can see why you think that way, but in truth, I am not. I am simply the protector of the future. I had a vision of mankind's true potential, buildings that touch the sky! ships that sail in the air! I intend only to see to it humanity brings forth this potential. and the swords Soul Edge and Soul Calibur will bring forth to me the power to see this through! you are a potential obstacle, and for that, you must not escape!

(Zasalamel holds out his hand and a flash of light suddenly appear, Garu fliches and covers his eyes in response, he suddenly finds himself alone in the room, the prison cells didn't have Rock, Cassandra, or Hilde in them. Kilik and Zasalamel were not here either.)

Garu: what's going on? where is everybody??

Gura's voice: (heard from behind) there's never been anyone but us, big brother.

(Garu turned to see what looks like Gura! "Gura was holding his 2 swords and was wearing Soul Calibur)

Garu: Gura?! what are you doing here?

"Gura": I'm gonna find and destroy Soul Edge. I left so it won't get to you.

Garu: you never had to do this, you know I had to face tougher stuff than that.

"Gura": no! you don't understand the Evil Blade's power like I do. it's greater than you could ever imagine, I don't want you to have to face it!

(Garu walks over to "Gura" or so it seemed and put his hand on his shoulder.)

Garu: It's gonna be okay, Gura, I promise.

("Gura" shuts his eyes and looks away, he then opens his eyes and continues to look at Garu. "Gura's" eyes were now completely white.)

"Gura": (now speaking in an etherial voice) NO! (raises his swords) never! I can't let you get to Soul Edge! I'll fight you if I have to! I won't let it's evil even touch you!

Garu: Gura, what's happened to you?

("Gura", says nothing and starts slashing at Garu, but Garu easily steps away from all the attacks.)

Garu: Gura! this is completely unlike you!

(Garu quickly manages to notice "Gura's" fighting style is completely different from what Garu and his friends taught him.)

Garu: waaaaiiiit a second.

(when Gura left out an opening, Garu gives his little brother (or so it seemed like) a strong right hook. "Gura's" head spinned all 360 degrees, the truth was revealed to Garu, who pulls out his sword and gives a stern, very ticked look.)

Garu: You're not my brother!

( the "Gura" illusion stands silent where it was as Garu slashes it in half, the illusion body of Gura dissappears, Kilik, Zasalamel, Rock, Cassandra, and Hilde reappear.)

Zasalamel: you saw through my illusion, impressive.

Garu: you tricked me! (Garu charges at Zasalamel with his sword drawn. Garu attempts to slash at him. but Zasalamel easily blocks the attack with his slythe.)

Zasalamel: you can never hope to defeat me, even if your skill surpasses mine, killing me will only enable to to reincarnate, with virtually all memories of my previous life and all those before that. destroying me is as impossible as stopping the flow of time.

Garu: who says I need to take you out?

(Zasalamel vertically swings his slythe at Garu, but Garu moves aside and kicks him hard in the chest. Zasalamel was knocked back so hard, he hit a wall behind him. Garu then pulls out some of his shiruken and throws them at a higher part of the wall Zasalamel was knocked back to, the Shiruken look as if they were thrown in a circle. Zasalamel recovers and looks up at the shiruken Garu threw at the wall, Zasalamel takes afew steps forward.)

Zasalamel: you missed.

Garu: did I?

(Zasalamel gives a slightly confused look, he looks back at the wall only for a large chuck of it to drop off and land on him. Zasalamel was now stuck under a large rock with only his head and arms sticking out from underneath.)

Zasalamel: this is quite in interesting situation you put me in. knowing I can't die, you immobolize me instead, knowing that way I cannot do anything in this position. but there's one thing true, about the illusion I summoned on you.

Garu: what??

Zasalamel: your brother left because of Soul Edge, Tobe came here to join Nightmare, which in turn tricked your brother to coming to this time period, out of fear Tobe might use Soul Edge to kill you. Nightmare and his minions, shortly after your brother came here, captured him. but he managed to escape.

Kilik: Tobe must've anticipated Gura coming to this time so that he and Nightmare can hold him hostage to blackmail you and friends!

Zasalamel: precisely, your brother shortly after escaping managed to get Soul Calibur from Sigefried. After learning about what Soul Calibur is, he decided to find either you or one of his friends to bring it to.

Garu: so all this time, Gura left the village only because he was worried...

(Zasalamel stays slient, holds his hand out at the direction where Cassandra, Hilde, and Rock are. the cell automatically opens.)

Cassandra: what the...? that's wierd.

Rock: (was the first to exit the cell.) I would've just smashed our way out, but these bars are somehow immune to weapon attack.

Hilde: (comes out after Rock and Cassandra walk out of the cell.) don't worry, Garu, we'll go find your friends, and perhaps your brother, and lend a hand.

Garu: you will? that's good, gives me less to worry about.

Zasalamel:....you brother WILL get to the Tower of Lost Souls before you, Garu, that much is a complete fact. but if you hurry, you might get to him before Nightmare does....

Garu: wait, you seemed bent on stopping me, now you're helping me?

Zasalamel: look at me, I'm stuck under a rock, not much I can do to stop you from here. so for now....well, you know....

Kilik: let's go, Garu, we don't have much time.

Garu: right! (thinks) just hang on, Gura, I'll be there for you....

(Camera cuts to Garu and Kilik at the Tower of Lost Souls, they see that castle mentioned in earlier chapters above the tower and enter it.)


	30. Garu's Arc: Destined battle and Ending

Garu's Arc

Destined battle: VS. Tobe!

(Camera cuts to Garu and Kilik running into a room where they see Tobe holding Soul Edge in his hands, Lizardman and Tobe's Ninjas were with Tobe as they watch Tobe at Soul Edge with trementous awe. Nightmare lays dead next to Tobe. Garu and Kilik give out shocked expressions as they see Tobe's now in posession of Soul Edge.)

Tobe: muhahaha! this is unbelieveable! so THIS is the power of Soul Edge! I never dreamed such power is possible! I feel like absolutely no one can defeat me! Nightmare must be too weak a warrior to wield Soul Edge's full power!

Kilik: Tobe's got Soul Edge..

Garu: I get it! the only real reason Tobe joined Nightmare was 'cause he wanted to take Soul Edge from him.

(Tobe turns around to see Garu and Kilik.)

Tobe: ah, Garu, I see you arrived, well, it's too late! I posess the most powerful weapon in the world! no, perhaps the entire universe! prepare for battle, Garu! for now, my vengeance has become your greatest nightmare!

Lizardman: (thinks) Tobe's starting to sound like Nightmare...

Garu: you using Soul Edge just so you can defeat me? are you insane!?

Tobe: foolish ninja! this is not exactly what you're thinking.

(Suddenly, Pucca is seen wearing armor while entering the room. She looks at Garu and giggles. Tobe turns to Pucca and immediately dashes at Pucca, somehow managing to slash her with Soul Edge. Pucca suddenly collapses and and clutches the spot Tobe hit her in pain.)

Tobe: care to come at me again?

(Pucca stands up and starts to approach Tobe, but collapses again after taking 3 steps. Pucca groans in pain, as if a part of her is consumed by darkness.)

Garu: Pucca! (dashes to Pucca's aid) Pucca, are you alright?

Pucca: (chuckles weakly) oh, Garu (continues groaning) urrrr.. I don't get it, I feel so weak.

Tobe: muhaha! I'll tell you what happened, upon slashing you like you did, I comsumed most of your soul. any more and you would be dead. (Soul Edge takes the form of twin katanas) you should've stayed out of my way, Pucca, but you insist on getting in the way of my vengeance with Garu, and for that, you must die!

(Tobe takes a step forward toward Pucca, but Garu without hesitation stands in front of Pucca and pulls out his sword.)

Garu: stay away from her!

Tobe: oh! how touching, saving your girlfriend, no doubt in return for all the times she's been protecting you. seems to me she's in no condition at all to fight back. (stabs his Soul Edge katanas to the ground and pulls out his regular katanas) perfect, that means we shall see who's stronger once and for all! Ninjas! Lizardman! attack!

(Tobe's ninjas and Lizardman charge at Garu and Pucca, but Kilik suddenly stands in their way and knocks the attckers back with a single swing of his staff..)

Kilik: Garu! I'll hold those guys off, you handle Tobe, I think you might have a better chance with him than I would.

Garu: right!

(Kilik fights off Lizardman and Tobe's Ninjas. Tobe charges at Garu and attempts to slash him, but Garu quickly blocks the attack and kicks Tobe in the gut with seemingly little trouble. Tobe cries out in pain but quickly jumps back and throws shiruken at Garu, who deflects all the stars with his sword. Tobe widens his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief.)

Tobe: no! this can't be!

Garu: it is! Pucca wasn't the reason why you kept losing to me! she never was! you cockyness, unfairness, and recklessness, are the only reasons you can't defeat me! it's your own fault all along you keep losing!

Tobe: no.....NO!

(Tobe angrily charges at Garu, he attempts to slash vertically at Garu with both his swords, But Garu blocks the attack easily and kicks Tobe in the head, knocking Tobe back slightly, Tobe rubs his head in pain. but suddenly turns his head to his Soul Edge twin katanas and quickly dashes for them. Garu notices this and tries to get to them before Tobe does, but it's too late, Tobe managd to get to the swords first and pulls them out of the ground. Tobe raises the Soul Edge swords triumpantly.)

Tobe: Muhahaha! I should've thought of this from the beginning! now, Garu! (gets into fighting stance) I will feast on your soul!

(Tobe takes afew step toward Garu, Garu gets ready for what might be the fight of his life.)

Garu: (thinks) I now have to deal with Tobe using Soul Edge but I guess Tobe's actually being used by Soul Edge.. I just know it's gonna be a bumpy ride...

Gura: (voice heard off-screen) GARU!

(Garu looks around and sees Gura and Ssosso quickly entering room, Garu notices Gura is wearing armor and holding what must be Soul Calibur.)

Gura: use this! (tosses Garu Soul Calibur, that in Garu's hands turns into some crystaline katana.) it's Soul Calibur!

(unfortunately, Tobe notices Gura as well, Tobe immediately points one of his Soul Edge swords at Gura. Garu puts his regular sword away.)

Tobe: I will have my servant!

(Gura suddenly collapses onto his knees and crys out in pain life something from a nightmare was tearing him to shreds.)

Garu: Gura!

Gura: don't worry about me, you gotta stop Tobe! you're the only one here who can stop him!

Tobe: it appears little Gura is resisting. but we'll see how willing he plans on avoiding my grasp, once you're dead!

Garu: (thinks) oh-no! Tobe's planning on enslaving Gura after he kills me?! I can't let this happen, I must defeat him, no matter what!

(Garu and Tobe dash each other, they engage in a sword lock, which causes a powerful shock wave to occur, sending everyone around them to get sent flying and slamming into walls. the shockwave stops when Garu manages to break the sword lock by forcing Tobe's Soul Edge swords to move aside and then slashing him horizontally with his Soul Calibur sword.)

Tobe: (voice starts sounding like Nightmare's) bear witness the power of Soul Edge!

Garu: (thinks) Soul Edge must've taken control over Tobe (talks) Soul Edge, your evil ends here and now!

Tobe: (Soul Edge speaking through him) typical of you, human, risking your own life for the sake of a petty ancestral reputation?

Garu: you're wrong, I'm not going for that anymore, I'm fighting now to protect the people I love, the people you threaten.

Tobe: (Soul Edge speaking through him) enough talk! die!

(Tobe dashes at Garu and attempts to slash at Garu another time, Garu manages to block the attack, and then furiously unleashes several fast and powerful slash at Tobe. all attacks manage easily to hit Tobe, Tobe collapses on to his knees from his injuries. Soul Calibur starts to glow in Garu's hand.)

Kilik: (notices the event) Soul Calibur..... it's powering up!

(Garu raises Soul Calibur, pointing it at the sky, Soul Calibur's blade extends unil it becomes perhaps 20 feet long, an aura of magic energy surrounds the entire Spirt Sword.)

Garu: Time to end this!

(Garu vertically slashes at Tobe, Tobe gets sent flying out of the room, dropping his Soul Edge blades in the process. Camera cuts to Tobe sent flying out of the castle.)

Tobe: what the?! what just happened? I could only remember being swallowed by darkness, how long was I out? (look at himself to realize he doesn't have Soul Edge anymore.) what the?! what happened to Soul Edge? where is it??

(Camera cuts back to the room what Garu, Gura, Ssosso, Pucca, Kilik, Lizardman, and Tobe's Ninjas were in.)

Lizardman: what the? he took out Tobe that easily.....

Ninja 1: this is bad! we don't stand a chance, ninjas! retreat!

(Tobe's Ninjas run off.)

Lizardman: hey! wait for me!

(Lizardman follows them.)

(Soul Calibur shortens down to it's original blade length. Garu walks over to the Soul Edge blades Tobe left behind and uses Soul Calibur to destroy them. he then drops Soul Calibur and walks over to Pucca, who he helps up, Pucca stands weakly, still weakened by Tobe's attack. the 2 of them walk over to where Gura and Ssosso are.)

Gura: (now no longer under Soul Edge's grasp and now having no Soul Edge energy in him.) Garu, I-I'm sorry, I found out Tobe came here and, and, (gets cut off when Garu puts his hand on his shoulders.)

Garu: It's okay, Gura, I understand why you did that, and if I was you, I wouldn't be able to help myself from doing the same. you did what you felt you had to do. nothing wrong with that.

(Gura hugs Garu, who hugs back passionately, Pucca hugs them both. Ssosso and Kilik simply watch the 3. screen fades to black.)

Garu: (voice heard off-screen.) "restore family honor?" I've got no need for this fake atonement, no one in this family ever did and it never will. I've got more important things to focus on now. no one can ever tell me otherwise, not anymore.

Narrator: He risked his life constantly for the restoration of his ancestry's glory and honor. but only realized that he, and those before him, were only pretending to be guilty of sins they didn't commit, unlike the generation that came before them. Now he destroyed the Evil Sword, not for the sake of honor, but for the sake of what he sees has truly worth fighting for; the people he loves. Now he no longer takes part in the needless struggle that those before him thought was the only path, and the generations that come after him will never even touch upon it or even take thought on it. he and his friends and loved ones return home. He smiles, knowing that he had everything he needed all along and that he will live a peaceful, joyful life forever.

(auothor's note: whew! that's a long narration, now it's one to Ching's story arc, and then, the True Ending Arc that concludes this fan fic. please review.)


	31. Ching's Arc: Chapter 3

Ching's Arc chapter 3

(Camera shows Mitsurugi, Ching, Won, and Taki standing next to a ravine Mitsurugi kicked Gura into earlier, Nightmare is seen at a short distance from the group just watching. Ching looks at Mitsurugi angrily.)

Ching: You killed him! You killed Gura! (Readies herself to attack) I'll make you pay!

Taki: Ching! Stop! It isn't like that!

(Ching doesn't listen and slowly approaches Mitsurugi, Won however, turns to Taki and listens, she tries to cluck at Ching, telling her to stop, but Ching doesn't listen to Won either.)

Mitsurugi: (starts to talk but stops himself, notices Nightmare, and thinks) wait, I might be able to take advantage of this, if Ching is as strong as that boy said, she might be a worthy challenge, and with Nightmare here, I can go against him when I'm finished.

(Mitsurugi gives a small grin as he readies himself for battle. Ching charges at him and horizontally slashes at him, but he jumps over the attack and then tries to slash at Ching vertically, she parries and then slashes at Mitsurugi's cheek, leaving a small cut on it.)

Mitsurugi: (thinks) ow! she's skilled for a little girl, this will be more fun than I thought!

(Taki observes the fight)

Taki: Mitsurugi isn't telling Ching anthing, he's just proceeding with the fight, wait! I should've known… Mitsurugi is taking Ching on as a worthy opponent! That's just great! I can't stop both of them by myself, how can I stop this? (turns and looks at Nightmare) and why is Nightmare just sitting here? Why isn't he attacking us?

(Mitsurugi suddenly sheathes his katana and stands in a different fighting position, Ching charges at Mitsurugi, mistaking his fighting stance for an opening.)

Ching: you shouldn't leave yourself open like that!

Mitsurugi: I'm not!

(Ching was about to slash at Mitsurugi when he suddenly pulls his katana out of it's sheath, unleashing a powerful slash at Ching, knocking her back afew feet.)

Ching: oww! Just who are you?

Mitsurugi: The name's Heishiro Mitsurugi, I have fought many wars, killed armies by hundreds, maybe thousands, I have dedicated my life to finding and taking on a worthy opponent, and you are one.

Ching: you kick Gura into that cliff just so you could fight me?!

(Mitsurugi says nothing as he and Ching continue fighting.)

Nightmare: this is quite a show.

(Nightmare looks around and sees Ssosso heading for Taki, Ching, Won, and Mitsurugi.)

Nightmare: another of those humans we fought? He's here too? What could he do?

(Ssosso walks over to where the fight is taking place, he appears surprised by the fight and takes a good look at it before Taki notices him.)

Taki: (turns to Ssosso) Whoever you are, I don't suppose you can help me out here?

Ssosso: (listens to what Taki said but doesn't turn to her) I might, but what happened here?

(Taki tells Ssosso what was happening and points out that Nightmare is here, just observing what's going on.)

Ssosso: I see, don't worry, I have an idea, but it'll take both of us to stop them.

(Mitsurugi and Ching both pause the fight for a moment, panting while looking at each other.)

Mitsurugi: (thinks) She is truly a skilled warrior, but now it's time to end this.

Ching: (thinks) that samurai is strong, but I won't back down, I never will!

(Mitsurugi and Ching then attempt to charge at each other again, only for both of them to have been stopped simultaneously by Ssosso and Taki, with Ssosso stopping Ching by suddenly hitting her head with his quarterstaff while Taki engages in a sword lock with Mitsurugi.)

Ching: Ssosso! What are you doing?!

Ssosso: that Samurai didn't kill Gura, he saved him and the Spirit Sword.

Ching: if that's true, than why didn't he tell me?

Taki: he thought you might make a worthy opponent; he deliberately refused to tell you anything so he could fight you.

Mitsurugi: And I would've finished this fight if it weren't for your friends here ruining it.

( Nightmare stands up and slowly starts approaching the group)

Nightmare: (looking at the event) drat, I was hoping before a good show before I kill you, no matter, more souls for me anyway.

(Mitsurugi notices Nightmare approaching and starts walking pass the rest of the group and toward Nightmare.)

Mitsurugi: (turns his head to Ching, Taki, and Ssosso) Go! I'll hold Nightmare off!

Ssosso: (turns to Ching) I'll head down this ravine and check on Gura, I promised to keep him safe and I plan to keep that promise.

(Ching nods at Ssosso, who jumps into the ravine. Taki and Ching start running off while Mitsurugi gets ready to fight off Nightmare.)

Mitsurugi: So, you're that Knight guy, this should be entertaining.

Nightmare: I agree..


	32. Ching's Arc: Chapter 4

Ching's Arc chapter 4

(Camera shows Taki, Won, and Ching entering what looks like a Greek temple at nighttime, they appear to be exhausted.)

Ching: we've been traveling for who-knows-how-long, I'm getting tired.

Taki: I don't normally do this, but we're in no condition to go any further at the moment, we'll rest here for a few minutes then we'll move on.

(Both Ching and Taki collapse as they sit on the floor.)

Ching: I'm still worried, you think Gura is okay, Taki?

Taki: I don't know what's at the bottom of that ravine, Gura could survive the fall, or maybe he couldn't.

Ching: Don't don't give me any of that ninja stoicism, Taki! tell me what you personally think.

Taki:..... he'll be alright.

Ching: nice to know you think so, I don't know how Garu could take it if Gura was...

(Suddenly, some muttering is heard from the other side of the temple)

Ching: did you hear something, Taki?

Taki: yes, we're not alone in this temple.

(Ching and Taki both get up, they quietly go to the other side of the temple to see a doorway to another room, the room was dimly lite up by some torches and inside were 2 Berserkers and a strange, green-skinned humanoid creature (Necrid), being held in 1 place by a bunch of chains strapped on him.)

Berserker 1: So our job is to send in this freak to kill the 2 women and that chicken that escaped from Nightmare?

Berserker 2: yeah, Our boss Nightmare must be nuts, He had this.....thing go crazy by corrupting it with Soul Edge's powers and he's expecting us to just hold him down until they get here?

Berserker 1: yeah, that Necrid guy scares me.

Ching: (whispers) they knew we'd come here?

Taki: (whispers) the evil sword has many ways of seeing, I sense a dark force within Necrid.

Ching: you know him?

Taki: he was human once, until an encounter with Soul Edge temporary trapped him between dimensions, making him into what he is today, he tried to prevent Soul Edge's complete resurrection by sealing one of the shards into the Void, but somehow it got to your world instead. Necrid now seems like he's not under Soul Edge's control.

Ching: Anything we can do?

Taki: if we can defeat him without killing him, we might be able to free him, and if you want any hope of getting back home, I think he might be the only one who can help you with that.

Ching: (pulls out one of her swords) we better try to free him then.

Taki: good idea, he powers will also come in handy for if we have to fight Nightmare and his minions.

(Necrid suddenly turns his head to see Taki and Ching.)

Taki: he spotted us! (dashes the opposite direction of where she was facing) get to where there's more room!

Ching: (confused) wha?

(suddenly, a large green ball whacks Ching, causing her to drop the sword she pulled out and get knocked back several feet until she lands where Taki stopped dashing away.)

Ching: ow!

(Taki helps Ching up)

Taki: you okay?

Ching: I'll be fine..

(Necrid violent exits the room he was in with none of his chains on him.)

Necrid: (strange gibberish)

Ching: (strange gibberish)? can't he talk for real? good thing I stil have my other- (reaches for her other sword, only for it not to be on her) what? my other sword!

(Ching looks at Necrid to see he's holding both her swords, he then tosses them aside)

Ching: he took my swords! disarmed me!

Taki: It might take us both to really defeat him, so I'll try to distract him while you try to get your swords back.

Ching: right!

(Ching dashes for her swords, but Necrid gets in her way.)

Necrid: (even more strange gibberish)

Ching: I can't understand a word you're saying.

(Necrid makes a strange green energy ball appear in his hand, only for it to transform into a battle axe. Necrid tries to swing it at Ching, but Ching manages to jump away from the attack. Taki manages to knock Necrid down by firing an energy blast.)

Taki: get your swords, quickly!

(Ching nods and quickly runs to her swords and picks them up before Necrid could get up and stop her. Ching gets ready to fight)

Ching: alright!

(Ching swings both her swords at Necrid from different angles, but Necrid morphs his energy ball into dual swords and uses them to block Ching's attack. Ching leaps to a side and manages to slash Necrid's arm, Necrid roars in pain, only to later morph a claymore sword and attempt to slash Ching with it. Ching jumps over the attack and vertically slashes at Necrid, knocking him back many feet away, Necrid morphs a ball-and chain and starts to swing it around.)

Ching: Is there any weapon he can't morph?

Taki: I don't know, but we need to defeat him quickly, I have a plan.

Ching: What's the plan?

Taki: I'll fire energy balls and try to make him give an opening, once you see that opening, strike as hard and fast as you can, got it?

Ching: Got it!

(Taki fires energy balls at necrid, who deflects them by swinging his ball-and-chain at them, Necrid them swings the ball-and-chain at Taki, who jumps over the attack.)

Ching: found my opening! thanks, Taki!

(Ching jumps on the chain and runs down on it toward Necrid. and quickly manages to deliver serval quick and power slashes at Necrid before he could react. Ching jumps off the chain and lands safely on the floor. Necrid falls out on his back, knocked out.)

Ching: (turns to where Necrid is) we did it!

(Necrid suddenly stood up)

Ching: (gets into fighting stance) this guy doesn't quit does he?

(Necrid waves his hands and shakes his head)

Ching: wait, you're not gonna attack us?

(Necrid nods)

Ching: wait, now you're being friendly?

Taki: he was under Soul Edge's control, remember?

Ching: oh yeah, I forgot you said that.

(Necrid morphs his energy ball into a sword and swings it at the air, opening a portal, he points a Ching and Taki, then at the portal.)

Ching: you want us to go into that portal?

(Necrid nods)

Taki: that must be a quick way to the last shard, we should do as he says.

Ching: well, alright, I hope you know what you're doing.

Taki: I always make sure I do, that's why I went rogue on a ninja clan I once belonged to.

Ching: you're a rogue ninja?

Taki: long story, let's go.

(Ching and Taki enter the portal Necrid made, Necrid follows them inside, the portal closes.)


	33. Ching's Destined Battle And Ending

Ching's Destined Battle: VS. Tira.

(Camera shows Ching, Taki, and Necrid coming out of a portal, they find themselves in what looks like a throne room, they see Nightmare, laying on the floor with Tira close to him on her knees. Soul Edge and Tira's ring-blade lay on the floor close to the 2 villians. Nightmare appears to be severely wounded.)

Tira: no! don't go!

Nightmare: (tilts and turns his head to Tira, thinks) why must the author potray me dying in every 'destined battle'? (speaks) Tira, find...a...new body....

(Nightmare lays his head, dead.)

Tira: NO! NIGHTMARE! NIIIIGHTMAAAARE!

(Tira buries her head on Nightmare's chest, sobbing. Necrid and Taki start to approach her direction, Ching gets in their way and motions them to stop. She then slowly walks close to Tira, who raises her head slightly, noticing Ching is standing close to her but doesn't turn to her.)

Tira: It's those backstabbers Tobe and Lizardman! they caught Nightmare off-guard while Soul Edge was completing itself and relentlessly attacked him.

Ching: they did this to him?

Tira: (nods) they wanted to take Soul Edge from him. that ninja planned this from the start! he thought he could use it on that Garu person, or Pucca if she ever got in the way. I called the Berserkers to attack them, but they escaped. (turns her head to Nightmare's face) All my life I knew nothing but the pleasures of killing, I was raised by a guild of assassins, but just a few years ago, the guild was disbanded, and I was left on my own, I didn't know what to make of this, all I ever knew was to assassinate people whenever my superiors at the guild told me to. I was later taken in by a small family, after my time with them, I thought that perhaps it is possible I could lead a normal life, but then.....I killed them, out of a fit of anger, I murdered them all. that's when I realized such a life is something I could never have. Nightmare understood me, he knew of everything, he knew the bloodlust I spent my entire life going by, and took me under his wing, that was the first time I ever felt like I belonged anywhere, the first time I wasn't alone.... and now he's gone, and I'm alone again.....

(Ching puts her hand on Tira's shoulder)

Ching: Tira, I'm sorry, but it's time for all this to end.

(Tira violent smacks Ching's hand off her and stands up, turning to Ching.)

Tira; No! this happened because that shard came to your village, you, along with everyone else in that village is to blame! I lost the only person who could ever understand what my life is like for me because of you, and all the morals and laws you and your people go by! You're just like the rest of this pathetic world! (picks up her ring-blade) (speaks in a gloomy voice) I'm going to make you all regret you ever lived!

(Tira starts swinging her ring-blade, using attacks that cause her to cut herself in the process, Ching pulls out 1 of her swords and barely manages to block the slashes. Taki and Necrid start running to Ching's aid, Ching holds out her hand to stop them.)

Ching: don't! this is my fight!

(Taki and Necrid both stop and watch the fight.)

Taki: I just hope Ching knows what she's doing....

(Tira firmly grips 1 part of her ring-blade with both hands, ignoring her hands being cut as blood seeps out out hands and on her ring-blade. Tira vertically slashes it at Ching, who pulls out her 2nd sword and blocks the attack with both swords, putting the 2 opponents in a sword-lock)

Tira: I can have you know that if Nightmare was dealing with you and your friends, you're deaths might end up quick and painless, but since you ruined me, I'm gonna see to it that you all are finished nice and slow! starting with you and ending with that protege of yours, Gura! he should be coming here shortly, and so will the rest of your friends!

Ching: (thinks) I gotta stop her, I can't let her hurt my friends!

Tira: And once you're all dead, I'll be heading back to your village, and I'll see to it everyone here suffers a most pianful death, just as you will, including your father!

(Ching pushes Tira back, breaking the sword-lock, which causes Tira to stumble back somewhat, she places her ring-blade on the floor to help regain her balance, Ching quickly crosses her swords and uses them to trap Tira's ring-blade by driving her swords between it. Tira tries to no avail to pull Ching's swords, and therefore her ring-blade, out of the floor. Ching quickly pounces onto Tira and holds her down.)

Ching: Necrid! I could use a chain right about now!

(Necrid nods and morphs his energy ball into a length of chain and dashes to where Ching and Tira were. Tira manages to break free one of her arms and punches Ching in the face, knocking Ching off her. Tira runs to Soul Edge, but Ching quickly grabs Tira's legs, causing Tira to trip and fall face-down on the floor, Necrid arrives with the chain and hands it to Ching, who uses it to tie Tira up. When she was finished, she got off of Tira, who was violently struggling, shaking, and growling in anger, before breaking into tears of trementous dispair. Ching pulls her swords out of the floor and uses them to destroy Soul Edge by impaling it in the eye. The Evil Sword shatters into nothingness as a result.)

Ching: Your evil has ended, Soul Edge.

(Taki walks over to Ching.)

Taki: the sword is destroyed, the deed is done.

Ching: And me and my friends don't have to worry about this anymore.

(Screen fades to black)

Narrator: She ended a great evil force which is forever defeated. She now returns home, knowing those she cares about will not be threatened anymore, and that anything that does try to threaten them will only face the might of her sword.

(Author's note: whew! that's all the story arcs completed, all that's left is the True-Ending arc. If this chapter was short, that's because I'm being abit hasty with getting to that True- ending arc, which I promise will be much more epic. please review if you want it really badly.)


End file.
